¡Por que lo digo Yo!
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sakura es la nieta de un rico empresario, quien nunca esta en casa, y la deja bajo el cuidado de "tutores", pero ninguno puede durar mas de 6 meses, hasta que llega Sasuke Uchiha a ponerle los pies en la Tierra a Sakura. La batalla por el poder comienza!
1. Bienvenidos ala Rutina

**Disclamer: ****L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de cro y para que pasen un gradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas..._

**_E_**_l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito _**_NO ME PERTENECE _**_ le pertenece ha _**_Anabella Denett_**_ quien muy amablemente me permitio la daptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena.._

_**POR QUE LO DIGO YO**_

_**Capitulo 1: ****Bienvenidos ala rutina**_

**Sakura POV.**

Estaba recostada sobre mi cama con una almohada sobre mi cabeza.

No quería pensar en nada.

Otro tutor mas que se iba.

Otro regaño de mi abuelo.

Otro tutor nuevo.

Otros nuevos problemas.

Bufé. Siempre la misma historia, ya estaba harta de tutores que intentaban llevarme por un buen camino, ya estaba harta de tener que ser la nieta de un gran empresario, ya estaba harta que toda la gente fuera amable conmigo por lástima o por interés.

Suspiré.

Escuché los gritos del Sr. Jones, mi tutor, perdón mi ex – tutor, hablaba con mi abuelo, palabras como _Niña sin modales_ o _No conoce límites_ resonaban por toda la casa, o debería decir mansión.

Mi abuelo trataba de convencerlo de quedarse, por lo menos hasta encontrar a alguien más que se ocupara de mí.

Eso era algo que nunca entendí de él, ¿Por qué demonios me adopto si no iba a tener tiempo para cuidarme?

Muchas imágenes acudieron a mi mente de golpe, mi mamá tirada en el suelo del baño llena de sangre, mi padre gritando como loco, policías entrando y saliendo de mi casa, interrogando a todos sobre todo, a mi abuelo gritándole a mi padre, y a una pequeña niña arrinconada con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas por la pérdida de su madre.

Esa niña era yo, hace 10 años, la noche en la que mi madre se suicido.

Me quité la almohada con un movimiento brusco y la aventé; las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos, me paré y salí de mi habitación. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba olvidar todo eso, aquello que me había convertido en lo que soy, un chica con un escudo a su alrededor, que nadie podría jamás quitar.

Mi madre se había suicidado, y dos semanas después, mi padre me había vendido, ¡Mi propio padre!

Llegué al jardín trasero y me metí en mi escondite, atrás de un montón de árboles enormes y de gran follaje, y deje que las lágrimas fluyeran.

Mi padre no me vendió a alguien al azar, no, mi propio abuelo me había "comprado", asegurando que estaría mil veces mejor con el que con un viejo vagabundo sin trabajo y alcohólico.

Un sollozo desgarrador abandonó mi garganta.

¿Por qué seguía pensando en lo mismo?

¿Por qué no entendía que sólo me hacía más daño a mi misma?

¿Por qué mi padre me regaló como si fuera una muñeca?

"_Es lo mejor para los dos Sakura"_- había dicho mi padre el día que nos despedimos-"_Yo no puedo atender a una hija, no puedo"_-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me daba la espalda, sin remordimientos, sin lágrimas, sin dolor-"_Tu abuelo te puede dar la vida que te mereces, y que tu madre siempre quiso para ti"_- al mencionar a mi madre su voz estaba llena de rabia contenida y de resentimiento.

Nunca entendí porque mi padre odiaba a mi mamá, y nunca pude ver la infeliz que ella era, y que fingía ser feliz solo por mí, pero no pudo más, el infierno que mi padre había creado en nuestra casa acabo con ella, antes de que yo pudiera notarlo y hacer algo al respecto.

Las lágrimas contenidas todos estos años salían sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para detenerlas, se derramaban por mis mejillas, dejando un rastro húmedo por toda mi cara.

Sentía que el abismo en mi pecho se abría, ese abismo con el cual había estado luchando por tantos años, ese abismo en el cual no quería volver a caer.

Mi vida ahora estaba bien, ¿no? Tenía todo lo que cualquier chica desearía, dinero y una gran casa, claro, que la riqueza viene acompañada de un sentimiento peor, la _**soledad.**_

Mi abuelo era dueño de una empresa de software, todo el tiempo estaba de viaje, lo veía cada 6 meses, así que la vida que él le había prometido se fue por el caño, y cada vez que mi abuelo se iba, tenía que dejar a alguien a cargo de mi, mis "tutores" como yo los llamaba, no eran precisamente eso, porque ellos no me educaban, yo iba a una escuela normal, ellos solo se encargaban de mis asuntos, de ser como, un… pues… un padre, solo que a ellos les pagaban muy bien. Claro, ninguno duraba más de 6 meses, ninguno era capaz de, seguirme el ritmo, por así decirlo.

Suspiré mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con la magna de mi suéter, ya no había más lágrimas, ya no más.

Solo quedaba esperar a que mi abuelo me buscara gritándome y pidiéndome explicaciones de porque no puedo conservar un tutor por más de un año, y amenazándome con mandarme a un convento en Rusia, etc. etc.

"Espero que Hinata no tardé en llegar"-pensé mientras me recostaba en el pasto verde y miraba el cielo azul, con las nubes que parecían algodón, como me tranquilizaba el cielo.

Poco a poco los sollozos se calmaron y mi cuerpo dejo de tener temblores, bien, lo malo había pasado.

"Sabía que aquí estarías"-escuché la suave voz de Hinata. Hinata Hyuga, ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que me mudé aquí, ella me apoyo en todo, juntar crecimos, juntas reímos, juntas lloramos, juntas hicimos todo, ella era la única que en verdad conocía a la verdadera Sakura, a la versión verdadera de mí, no a aquella imagen que con el tiempo había creado para que nadie me hiriera, porque no podía seguir siendo vulnerable-"Así que, ¿Qué fue esta vez?"-mi miró con una ceja alzada, mientras se recostaba sobre mi abdomen.

Suspiré y me aclaré la garganta.

"Le hice un cambio de look, al Sr. Jones"- Hinata se incorporó y me miró con los ojos desorbitados, -"Se que quizá fui demasiado lejos, pero ya casi se cumplían 7 meses, y eso rompería con la cadena de no más de 6 meses"

"¿Qué clase de cambio de look?"-preguntó Hinata después de que se tranquilizó.

"Le quité el bigote y le decolore el cabello"-me detuve un momento a pensar en cómo fue que no se despertó cuando le arranqué el cabello del bigote, definitivamente ese señor tenía el sueño muy pesado-"Y puede que le haya dejado unos mechones azul eléctrico".

Hinata me miró seria por un segundo y luego estalló en carcajadas.

Todo era rutina, cada 6 meses, después de hacerles el trabajo imposible a mis tutores, les hacía una broma final, para ser la gota que derrama el vaso, y hacer que salgan corriendo de mi casa, maldiciéndome por ser una adolescente demoníaca.

"Sakura, algún día le vas a provocar a tu abuelo canas verdes"-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que salieron por causa de la risa.

"Bueno, me sobró mucho decolorante, el día que le salgan, se las pintamos y problema solucionado"

Estallamos en risas por mi respuesta, Hinata tenía ese don de hacerme reír, a pesar de haber estado llorando minutos atrás, con ella al lado, parecería que mi vida había sido una maravilla.

"¡SAKURA HARUNO!"-se escuchó los gritos de mi abuelo por la puerta principal.

Las risas cesaron inmediatamente y nos miramos mutuamente.

"Creo… que… te…llama…"-dijo Hinata entrecortadamente.

Dije que si con la cabeza, y le indiqué que fuéramos a donde se encontraba mi abuelo, antes de que llamara a todos los sirvientes a buscarme.

Al entrar a la casa, estaba Anita, mi nana en el recibidor, al lado del piano, con cara de miedo y frustración.

"¿En el estudio?"-pregunté con un suspiró, todo esto era _tan_ repetido.

Anita asintió y me miró con ojos suplicantes.

"Tranquila nana, esta vez seré cuidadosa con mis palabras"

"Por favor, mi niña, selo"-dijo Anita, con su acento francés marcado.-"No quiero verte en un avión hacia un convento en Rusia"

"Tranquila nana, no lo harás. Me ataré primero a esta casa antes de irme."

Me sonrió nerviosamente ante mi afirmación

"Hinata, espérame aquí"- le indiqué a mi amiga, ella solo asintió y se sentó en la sala.

Tomé aire y me encaminé al estudio de mi abuelo.

La sensación de Deja-Vu estaba _Tan _presente, que sentía que esto era un cuento que se repetía una y otra vez, solo con unos pequeños cambios en los detalles.

"Abuelo"-dije entrando-"¿Me llamabas?"-dije con tono inocente, pero en mi cara bailaba un sonrisa de satisfacción que no podía ocultarla.

Mi abuelo se giró para quedar de frente a mí, su ceja blanca estaba fruncida, su cabello del mismo color estaba desordenado, se notaba que se paso la mano por él, signo de nerviosismo.

"Sakura Haruno"-me estremecí al escuchar mi nombre completó, odiaba que me llamaran así-"¿Cuántas veces vamos a pasar por esta situación?"-estaba hablando calmado, todo lo contrario a como yo creí-"¿Por qué no puedes aceptar a algún tutor? Todos se preocupan por ti, y quieren lo mejor para ti.

"No abuelo"-suspiré mientras cerraba los ojos-"Se interesan porque les pagues. Su interés por mí no es real, solo quieren el maldito dinero"

"Haruno"

"Sakura"-corregí

"Sakura, sabes que no quiero enviarte a un convento, pero mi trabajo me exige viajar, y no puedo estar aquí para cuidarte, y tú haces que corran todos los que pueden cuidarte, no me dejas muchas opciones"

"Abuelo"-dije mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el-"Yo sé cuidarme sola, ¿Cuántas veces debo explicártelo"

El abuelo rodó los ojos.

"Si, eso me queda claro Sakura. Pero, verás, sigues siendo menor de edad, necesitas a alguien que firme todos los documentos por ti, alguien que maneje todo lo legal y que te pueda poner los limites necesarios, y lamentablemente, esa persona no puedo ser yo, ni tú misma."

"¿Qué hay de mi nana?"

"Sakura, tu nana te quiere demasiado como para regañarte o exigirte algo."-Tomó aire y me miró con esos ojos verde-jades que había heredado de él-"He llegado a la conclusión de que, quizás alguien joven te pueda entender mejor, y tú puedas soportar estar a cargo de él. Así que hablé con mi viejo amigo Fugaku Uchiha, y su hijo, Sasuke de 22 años va a ser tu tutor."

"¿Un adulto que acaba de dejar de ser adolescente va a estar a cargo de mi?"-pregunté atónita, no podía llegar tan bajo.

"Así es, pensé que sería lo mejor y lo más fácil. Sasuke llegará esta noche, así que por favor arréglate, y cámbiate para la cena de esta noche".

Bufé pero asentí, como era de esperar, un nuevo tutor.

"Sakura, una cosa más"-dijo mi abuelo acercándose a mí, y tomándome por los hombros-"Por favor, Sakura, mi niña, no lo arruines esta vez, si esta vez no funciona, te enviare a ese convento"-pensé que quizás estaría jugando, pero al ver en sus ojos esa nota de dolor, un balde de agua fría cayo por todo mi cuerpo, era verdad, en realidad me enviaría a un convento en Rusia.

Asentí lentamente mientras salía del estudio y me dirigía a mi cuarto.

Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé, estaba en una encrucijada, Soportar a un nuevo tutor o Un boleto directo a Rusia.

No sé cuál de los dos sonaba peor.

Me dejé caer sobre mi cama y volví a cubrirla con una almohada.

Sentí a Hinata acomodarse en unos de los pufs de mi habitación.

"Hinata, esto es mi sentencia de muerte"


	2. Primeras Impresiones

**Disclamer: ****L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de cro y para que pasen un gradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas..._

_**E**__l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito __**NO ME PERTENECE **__le pertenece ha __**Anabella Denett**__ quien muy amablemente me permitio la daptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena.._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 2: Primeras Impresiones<span>**

SakuraPov´s

Hinata estaba poniendo algo de sombra en mis ojos, después de haberme peinado insistió tanto en maquillarme que no pude decirle que no; además de que Hinata utilizaba el chantaje típico de los ojitos de cachorro abandonado que nadie puede resistirse.

"Hina-chan"-dije mientras leía una revista de hace más de 5 años.-"Explícame otra vez la razón por la cual estoy siendo vestida y maquillada como si fuera a un desfile de modas en París"

Mi pequeña amiga rodó los ojos y suspiró.

"Simple, porque es parte de la apariencia"

"¿Apariencia?"-pregunté

"Si, Sakura"-contestó con un tono impaciente-"Es para que el nuevo tutor crea que su trabajo va a ser sencillo y que tendrá que cuidar a un ángel, en lugar de un demonio"

"¡Oye!"-le reclamé mientras reíamos.-"¿Qué piensas? Yo soy linda por naturaleza. El problema es que ninguno tiene la paciencia para soportarme"

"Si, bueno, creo que la paciencia de cualquier ser humano se agotaría teniendo que cuidar a alguien como tu, haciéndole pasar rabietas, unas cuantas bromas que le harán perder cabello o alguna que otra neurona, sin contar que te alucinarán hasta en sus sueños"

Rodé los ojos, aunque sabía que tenía razón, me daba lastima quien quiera que tuviera que pasar por ser mi tutor, no era nada en contra de ellos, la mayoría eran geniales, pero mi carácter no era nada fácil de controlar y ellos eran lo primero que trataban de hacer, _controlarme._

"Así que tengo que soportar esta tortura, ¿por qué es el plan para engañar al nuevo tutor? No es justo"- crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho como una niña pequeña.

"Vamos Sakura, coopera, además"-dijo sentándose delante de mí, al parecer ya había terminado, ¡_Gracias a Dios_!-"Casi nunca tengo la oportunidad de maquillarte y vestirte a mi gusto, sigo sin entender porque a pesar de todo el dinero que tienes, sigues odiando ir de compras, maquillarte, peinarte, y todo lo que incluya embellecerse."-dijo mientras me miraba ceñuda, como si fuera un delito que no me gustara todo eso.-"Pero bueno, eso no importa, ve y cámbiate"-dijo señalando mi closet-" El vestido que elegí es el que esta colgando, y los zapatos de tacón a juego."

"¿Tacón?"-pregunté mientras pasaba saliva notoriamente, no era un secreto que mi equilibrio ponía en peligro cada segundo mi integridad física, y ¿esperaba que usara tacones?

"Sakura, estas en tu casa, nadie te va a ver, no te caerás"

"¿Has visto las escaleras?"

Hinata rodó los ojos mientras me empujaba hacia el closet, vaya, para ser tan pequeña tiene demasiada fuerza.

Hinata y yo estábamos sentadas en la mesa, en una _larga_ mesa, tomando un poco de agua, esperando a que llegaran nuestros, ¿cómo llamarlos?, invitados.

"¿Por qué seguimos aquí?"-preguntó la pequeña pelinegra por tercera vez.

"Porque los, _invitados_, están en el estudio con el abuelo, arreglando los últimos detalles del "acuerdo", mientras eso pasa, nosotras esperamos como moscas a que ellos salgan".

"¿Por qué como moscas"-preguntó Hinata, agggg, ¿Tenía que fijarse en cada uno de los mas mínimos detalles?.

"No lo sé, Hinata, fue la primera palabra que se me vino a la mente"

"Porque, digo, estamos demasiado lindas como parecer moscas, ¿no crees?"

Era verdad, ambas estábamos muy lindas y más con los vestidos que estábamos usando, Hinata usaba uno color verde claro hasta las rodillas con tirantes por atrás del cuello, en cambio el mío era azul claro, strapless, también hasta las rodillas, y en la parte del pecho tenía unos bordes blancos que formaban flores muy lindas.

"Olvídalo Hinata, esperamos, normalmente, como dos humanas, nada mas"

Hinata iba a replicar pero en ese momento entró Ken Nishi, era el jardinero, pero era muy amable conmigo, y además que era demasiado guapo.

"¡Hola Ken!"-saludé mientras me paraba hacia donde el estaba.

"Hola señorita Haruno"

"Ken, te he pedido millones de veces que no me llamas así, me haces sentir como si tuviera 40 años en lugar de 17"

"Lo siento, seño..."-se detuvo ante mi mirada de advertencia-"Sakura"-Le sonreí abiertamente, este chico me caí realmente bien.

"Y ¿Cómo va el cultivo de esas rosas?"-pregunté para sacar plática.

"Excelente, ya se están abriendo algunas, la mayoría, deberías venir a verlas mañana, el jardín se ve hermoso con ellas, además de que huele delicioso"-sonreí, como se notaba que amaba su trabajo, solo en la forma de hablar de ello.

"Claro Ken, mañana me daré un vuelta por el jardín"

"Muy bien"-dijo con entusiasmo-"OH, y también podrá ver como están brotando los nuevos girasoles, se ven tan..."

No terminó de hablar porque se escuchó un aclaración de garganta.

Me giré y me encontré con la cara de mi abuelo mirándonos ceñudos a los dos, claro, nunca le gusto que su nieta de mezclara con la "servidumbre", como el la llamaba.

Ken a mi lado se puso tenso, saludó con la mano a mi abuelo y salió por la entrada trasera.

Volví a mirar a mi abuelo, pero las personas que estaban detrás de el llamaron mas mi atención.

La primera era de un señor moreno, que con tan solo verlo me cayó bien, su mirada era de infinita amabilidad, era pálido, alto, espalda ancha, ojos color negros, muy apuesto.

Pero no era de el de quien no podía despegar mi vista, era del chico que estaba detrás de el.

Su mirada también estaba fija en mi, era alto, espalda ancha y se veía que debajo de esa _estorbosa_ camiseta había algo mejor, sus ojos eran grandes y de color negro pero mas penetrantes, su mirada tan fija en mi provocó que me sonrojara; su cabello era de color negro con pequeños tonos azulados y estaba totalmente desordenado, pero se veía demasiado bien.

"Sakura"-dijo mi abuelo sacándome de mi ensoñación con aquél dios griego.-"Toma asiento por favor."

Estaba totalmente aturdida por la belleza de ese chico, digo, no todos los días conoces a alguien como el, así que lo único que pude hacer bien fue asentir y sentarme al lado de Hinata.

"Caballeros, por favor"-dijo mi abuelo señalando la mesa.

Sentía que mi cara iba a explotar de lo roja que estaba cuando el chico se sentó junto enfrente de mi.

Escuché una carcajada proveniente de Hinata, ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes.

"Lo siento"-murmuró, y dirigiéndose a mi murmuró aún más bajo-"Pero deberías ver tu cara"

Fruncí el ceño con el comentario de mi amiga, era verdad, debía lucir como una completa idiota.

"Hinata"-dijo mi abuelo llamando la atención de todos en el comedor.-"Ella es la mejor amiga de mi nieta, Sakura"-ahora me señalaba a mí.

"Así que ella es la pequeña a la que mi hijo debe cuidar"-dijo el señor moreno, ¡¿Pequeña?, esperen, ¿su hijo? ¿cuidarme? No podía ser que, el...chico de ensueño sería mi nuevo tutor.

Mi cara fue de completo horror al armar el rompecabezas, el señor debía ser Fugaku Uchiha, y el chico, Sasuke Uchiha, mi nuevo tutor.

Sentí como empezaba a hiperventilar, esto no era bueno, esto, era, una desventaja contra mis planes.

**Sasuke POV.**

Esto en verdad era incomodo, me encontraba sentado enfrente de una las chicas mas hermosas que he visto en mi vida, corrección, la mas hermosa, no había ningún defecto en ella, en el momento en que la vi quedé totalmente hechizado, y sin saber porque quería partirle la cara a aquel muchacho que estaba al lado de ella.

Pero eso no era lo peor, ¡Yo sería su tutor!, tendría que cuidarla como si fuera mi _hija_, definitivamente no podría verla como una hija, pero, para evitar que el sentimiento creciera sería mejor que me comportara de manera fría y distante con ella, aunque cada vez que la miraba me perdía en esas gemas color jade, y sentía el impulso de tocar su cabello rosado, se veía _tan_ sedoso.

La miré por un segundo más y casi se me escapa una carcajada al ver su expresión, era de completo horror, le costaba trabajo respirar y estaba golpeando a su amiga ligeramente el hombro, mientras ella reía.

Al parecer ya había atado cabos y se había dado cuenta de que yo, sería su tutor, y no le gustaba nada la idea.

"Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?"-preguntó el -"Parece que no puedes respirar"

Ella lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y asintió.

"Si, solo necesito algo, de aire"

"Si, sal, pero regresa antes de que sirvan la cena"

Ella le dijo que si con la cabeza y salió corriendo del comedor hacia donde se suponía que debía ser el jardín.

La chica que estaba al otro lado de Sakura, se debatía internamente entre seguirla o quedarse en su lugar.

Antes de dejarla decidirse me levanté de mi asiento.

"Si me permiten, voy a ver si Sakura se encuentra bien"

Los cuatros me vieron confundidos por mi reacción, pero no me quede para contemplaros, salí directamente por donde ella se había ido.

La casa de los Haruno realmente era grande, me tomaría un gran tiempo aprender a pasear sin perderme.

Salí al jardín, y la vi.

Caminado como un ángel perdido, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, tratando de darse calor a sí misma.

Sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba haciendo me acerque a ella.

"¿Sabes?"-se sobresaltó al oír mi voz-"Quizá se te quitaría el frío si entraras a la casa, es cálida"-le sonreí de lado.

Suspiró.

Deseé ser el aire que escapaba de sus labios.

"Lo sé"-cerró los ojos tomo aire, y aproveche ese segundo para observarla mejor; su piel era muy pálida, pero aún así se veía extremadamente suave, su nariz era pequeña y rectilínea, sus labios, eran simplemente perfectos. Era más hermosa de cualquier otra chica con la que hubiera salido.-"Es solo que no quiero entrar, no aún."

Abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente, le devolví la mirada al mismo tiempo en el que me perdía en esos orbes jades.

"Así que"-dije intentando romper el silencio-"Voy a ser yo tu nuevo tutor"

Ella sonrió.

"Si"-comenzó a caminar dirección hacia la casa.-"Buena suerte… la necesitaras"

Me giré a verla para pedirle una explicación, pero ya estaba entrando a la casa, ¿Qué habría querido decir con esas palabras?

Su abuelo nos había explicado que el carácter de Sakura era un poco complicado y que era muy difícil tenerle paciencia, yo creí que estaba exagerando, ahora, solo espero que en verdad haya estando exagerando.

La cena había estado deliciosa, la comida había sido muy rica y las conversaciones muy divertidas.

Aunque Sakura casi no hablaba, solo contestaba cuando le hacían una pregunta directamente y contestaba con monosílabos o de manera muy cortante, en cambio su amiga, Hinata, hablaba hasta por los codos, llego un momento en la cena en el cual pensé que se quemaría la lengua de una sobrecarga, a pesar de eso, me agradó mucho y me dio mucho risa la forma en la que me llamaba _Sr. Sasuke_, me hacía sentir como un señor de 40 años, en lugar de 22. Pero, para ellas así lo era, y más porque yo cuidaría de la pequeña Haruno.

"Entonces, Sakura"-dijo el Sr. Haruno, intentando otra vez que Sakura participara.-"¿Qué te parece tu nuevo tutor?"

Antes de contestar, Sakura lo miró a él, luego a mí y por último se encogió de hombros.

"Igual que los demás, un poco joven, pero no durara más de 6 meses"-Me dolió que dijera eso de mi, además que lo decía con tanto desinterés, mientras comía una papa a la francesa.-"¿Qué más puedo decir? Tiene todo el perfil de los otros, solo que joven, pero no creo que me sopor…"

"¡Suficiente!"-le grité, ¿Quién se creía que era?-"Quizá solo sea 5 años mayor que tu, pero lo soy, así que debes de respetarme y más porque soy tu nuevo tutor.

Al principio Sakura estaba atónita, al igual que los demás, peo después encarno una ceja, de manera retadora. "Quizás"-contestó-"Pero no lo he hecho con ninguno, aunque me lleven casi 50 años. ¿Qué haría que actuara diferente contigo?"

"Si no los respetaste a ellos, me da saber dos cosas, que eres una niña rica caprichosa y que los otros tutores no tenían el carácter para ponerte en tu lugar; y conmigo aquí las cosas van a cambiar bastante Haruno, me están pagando por educarte y convertirte en una señorita decente y lo haré"-me giré para encarar al -" Lamento hablarle así a su única nieta señor, pero alguien tiene que ponerle un alto antes de que sea caso sin remedio"

"Claro Sasuke, te contrate para eso, para que lleves a mi pequeña por el buen camino, a pesar de que a ella no le guste"

La cara de Sakura en ese momento no tenía precio, era de rabia pura, al parecer nadie le decía sus verdades muy seguido.

Se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó hacia la salida del comedor.

"No te hemos dado permiso de retirarte"-le dije para detenerla, aunque me dolía hablarle así, era la única manera de tenerla cerca de mí.

"Y yo no pedí permiso"- y subió las escaleras.

_Wow, esta chica sí que es complicada, y este trabajo será aún más complicado, pero como que me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, durare más de 6 meses._

**Hasta aquí llegó el capi de hoy.**


	3. Por Dios, ¡Bañate!

**Disclamer: L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de cro y para que pasen un gradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas..._

_**E**__l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito __**NO ME PERTENECE **__le pertenece ha __**Anabella Denett**__ quien muy amablemente me permitio la daptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena.._

**N/A:**** H**ola pues aqui de nuevo por lo que he visto este ficc ha sido un exito porque solo tiene dos capitulos y ya tiene 19 reviews me alegro mucho que les guste eso hace que tenga satisfacción creo que si me da tiempo les traire mas capitulos de historias que tengo aqui espero y les guste este capitulo y tambien les gustes el nuevo capitulo de** Esta ves si **adios cuidense.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: P<strong>or Dios, ¡Bañate!

**Sakura POV**

Solté otro gruñido, por quinta vez.

Mi abuelo había decidió tener que irse, bueno, sé que no era precisamente su decisión que lo necesitaran urgentemente en Japón, dejándome totalmente sola con el sexy y arrogante tutor nuevo.

¡Pero vamos! El podía notar perfectamente la tensión entre nosotros dos, y aún así se iba, dejando a su única e inocente nieta en manos de un desconocido perfecto.

Creo que estoy siendo un poco dramática, mi abuelo se iba, y lo veía solo por unas cuantas horas cada unos seis meses, mientras tanto, hablaba por teléfono con el dos veces a la semana, como por 5 minutos.

Y durante todo ese tiempo, quedaba a cargo de mis tutores, pero ahora, eso, era tan diferente, por primera vez en10 años dude sobre mi capacidad de alejar también a este tutor, lo que era aún peor, no sabía si _quería_ alejarlo.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de borrar esos pensamientos.

¡Por supuesto que quería! Pero, algo me detenía, no sabía con que exactitud qué era lo que me mantenía a raya de hacer enojar al Sr. Sasuke, como Hinata lo llamaba.

Después del pequeño _incidente _de hace dos días, no había dirigido palabra con él, ni siquiera para contestarle sus saludos de cortesía; si, sé que estoy siendo demasiado orgullosa, pero se lo merece, después de la escenita que habíamos protagonizado los dos, subí a mi cuarto encolerizada como nunca la había estado.

Cuando llegue azote la puerta lo más fuerte que pude, me mire el espejo mientras las lágrimas de rabia se acumulaban en mis ojos.

"_No llores Haruno"_-me había dicho a mi misma.-"_Ya no más lágrimas, ¿recuerdas? Y menos por un idiota con complejos de grandeza."_

Suspiré cuando regresé a la realidad; ahora que mi abuelo se fuera las cosas serían más complicadas, lo único que nos detenía de no atacarnos como gatos y perros en las comidas, era él, con sus miradas severas y sus chascos de lengua, nos ponía un límite.

No quería ni imaginar cómo serían las cosas estando solos, _él y yo_, completamente solos en esta casa enorme.

Un pesar enorme cayó sobre mi cuerpo, ya estaba cansada de guerras, guerras que se desarrollaban en esta casa y en las cuales, hasta ahora, yo había sido la ganadora.

Pero algo me decía que con él era diferente, con el me costaría más trabajo poder ganar esta guerra, además, tenía que hacer que él se fuera por cuenta propia, sin culparme a mí, si no terminaría en un convento en Rusia.

Me sobresaltó un ruido estruendoso justo a mi lado, cuando miré hacia los lados buscando la fuente de ese horroso ruido, me encontré con un par de ojos azabaches mirándome divertidos.

"Lo siento"-dijo con su voz tan seductora.-"¿Te asusté?"-preguntó mientras una sonrisa cínica se formaba en sus perfectos labios.-"No era mi intención, solo que se me resbalo la maleta de tu abuelo."

Maldito cínico y súper apuesto cretino de mier…. Mejor no lo digo, no quiero sonar vulgar, pero aggg, el sacaba lo peor de mí.

"No me asustaste"-dije volviendo a mirar a la nada mientras me encogía de hombros.-"Solo que me tomaste desprevenida, no noté tu presencia, supongo que eres uno de esos hombres que no se notan, que pasan desapercibido toda su vida sin que nadie nota siquiera que existen".

Me miró contrariado, por la visto no esperaba esa respuesta.

"Si, Sakura di lo que quieras, te asusté."-bien, no me contestó mi ataque, le dio la vuelta al asunto, eso indica que lo deje sin palabras.

"Si, Sr. Sasuke, me asustó."-dije con un suspiro, ignorándolo por completo, mientras miraba mis uñas con desinterés.-"Pero vamos, quién no se asustaría de ver tu presentación, parece como si hubieras salido toda la noche y apenas llegas, deberías considerar tomar un ducha."

Rodó los ojos, pero como de soslayo miraba su ropa y sus zapatos, y como de un acto reflejo pasaba su mano por el cabello intentando acomodarlo.

Reí abiertamente ante su reacción, mi miró molesto y caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado.

Me giré sobresaltada por la cercanía, además de Hinata y mi abuelo, no tenía contacto físico con nadie, y en ese momento su pierna rozaba a la mía, mandándome miles de descargas eléctricas.

Al parecer, el también las sintió, porque miró confundido hacia mis piernas, intentando, inútilmente encontrar la raíz de estas descargas.

"Si no te molesta"-dije alejándome hasta llegar al otro extremo del sillón.-"Mantén tu distancia, no estoy acostumbrada al contacto físico con humanos que no sean mi abuelo o Hinata".

"Vaya"-dijo mientras alzaba las cejas.-"Eres como un reptil, de sangre fría, no le gusta la gente".

Lo miré con los ojos como platos, el, ¿¡Me acababa de comparar con un animal!

"¿Insinúas que soy como un animal?"-Esperaba escuchar un _No, no, no, me malentendiste, _con una voz de arrepentimiento pero no lo oí.

"Si"-dijo sin remordimientos mientras me veía directamente con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-"Pero tranquila, Haruno, cualquier animal se puede domesticar, ese es mi trabajo. Domesticarte".

Lo miré con la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

No, el no había dicho eso, más le valía no haber dicho eso, debería comenzar a preocuparse por su integridad, física y mental.

Mi cara se crispó de ira pura, y más aún cuando vi que su risa no desaparecía.

"Eres un completo..."-no pude terminar poco vi bajar a mi abuelo por las escaleras seguido de Anita.-"Esto no terminará así."-le advertí.

"¿Es una amenaza o una advertencia?"-dijo con su voz a un mas sexi, ¡Se notaba que la estaba pasando en grande! Era el idiota más grande del mundo.

"Tómalo como quieras"-le dije sintiendo la rabia en cada una de mis palabras.-"Solo no digas que no te advertí"

Nos miramos, desafiándonos el uno al otro con la mirada, solo por unos segundos, después nos paramos y nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba mi abuelo.

"Sakura, Sakura, Mi Sakura"-dijo mi abuelo cuando me acerqué a él.-"Como lamento no tener unos días más para estar contigo, te estás convirtiendo en todo una señorita, y una muy hermosa, y yo me lo pierdo".-Suspiró mientras unos de sus manos se posaba en mi mejilla derecha.-"Te prometo que en cuanto tengo oportunidad, pediré vacaciones y te llevaré a ese circo que tanto querías ir."

"Abuelo, ese fue cuando tenía 10 años"-dije recordando que hace 7 años le había pedido que me llevara el circo que estaba de visita en la ciudad.

"Oh, bueno"-dijo contrariado, mientras se rascaba la coronilla.-"Entonces, te llevare por un helado al parque, y caminaremos, como cuando recién te mudaste conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

Una punzada de dolor cruzó por mi cuerpo, claro que lo recordaba, como olvidar que tu padre te vende.

Pero el sentimiento de dolor fue remplazado por uno de ternura y agradecimiento; desde en el momento en que pisé esta casa, mi abuelo hizo todo lo imposible por mantenerme contenta y feliz, intentado que no pensará en mis padres.

"Claro abuelo"-dije sonriéndole tiernamente, mientras ponía mi mano sobre la suya.-"Te esperaré aquí."

"Eso espero"-dijo tomando una de sus maletas.-"Me disgustaría mucho si cuando regresara no te encontraras aquí"

"Lo sé, pero siempre estaré aquí para ti abuelo, siempre."-dije sonriéndole. A pesar de ya estar acostumbrada a verlo partir, el corazón me dolía al saber cuánto lo echaría de menos.-"Que tengas buen vuelo, háblame en cuanto llegues al hotel."

El abuelo soltó una sonora carcajada mientras subía al auto que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

"Cálmate, Sakura. Pareces su _Madge"-_dijo mi nana mientras ponía su mano en el hombro,-oh si, también soportaba el contacto de mi nana.

Me giré y sonreí a Anita.

"Si, lo sé. Supongo que me pongo un poco paranoica cada vez que se va. Anita, el ya es grande, no sé cuánto tiempo va a estar aquí conmigo, y quisiera poder aprovecharlo al máximo."  
>"Entonces, <em>¿Pog <em>qué no aceptas su propuesta de_ igte _a_ estudiag _en_ Londges? Estagías _más _cegca _de él.

"También se que sería una perfecta solución, pero nana, mi vida es aquí, no puedo irme, no aún."

Mi nana me sonrió y luego se retiró a la cocina.

Me quedé un momento pensando en cómo sería irme vivir a Londres, más sencillo por supuesto, a mi abuelo lo vería por lo menos una vez a la semana, y no tendría que soportar a los dolores de cabeza llamados también tutores.

Pero no podía, no. Tenía a Hinata, ella me necesitaba, estaba sola.

Nadie conocíamos su paradero, por eso es que prácticamente vivía conmigo, claro, tenía su apartamento propio, pero todas las tardes después del colegio, venía a casa a comer y luego hacíamos la tarea juntas.

Era mi hermana, no podía dejarla.

Sabía que Hinata últimamente estaba viendo a un chico, un tal Naruto, que la tenía muy emocionada, solo esperaba que no saliera herida, y que ese muchacho supiera apreciar cuanto valía alguien como ella.

Sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí y vi que Sasuke me miraba con el ceño fruncido, como intentando leer mis pensamientos.

"Si quieres te doy una foto, así no me desgasto".-Le dije mientras caminaba hacia el jardín, planeaba ir a ver a Ken y a sus flores que presumió hace dos días.

Caminé hacia el jardín donde se suponía que tendría que estar Ken, y si, ahí estaba, pero ¡De que manera!

Ken esta en cuclillas escarbando alrededor de unas rosas, sin camiseta y en bermudas, su pecho era perfecto, tenía cuadros en los cuadros, además ligeras gotas de sudor caían sobre este, haciéndolo ver increíblemente sexy.

"Ho…hola Ken"-el aludido se levantó sobresaltado.

"Este, hola Sakura"-se miró a sí mismo y luego a mí.- ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Levanté las cejas.

"¿Qué no se supone que este es mi jardín?"-dije en broma acercándome a él.-"Vine a ver a las rosas que tanto presumías con orgullo hace dos días".

"Oh, cierto. Pensé que no vendrías"-dijo algo avergonzado.

"Claro que vendría Ken, es solo que con el nuevo tutor las cosas no están del todo bien, y he intentado mantenerme en mi cuarto para no ocasionar problemas."

"Oh"-fue lo único que contestó.

"¿Están son las que tanto presumes?"-dije señalando a un montón de rosas blancas. Ken asintió.-"Wow, Ken, son hermosas"-me hinque cerca de las rosas y con suma delicadeza tome una de ellas entre mis manos, la olí, y la roce contra mi mejilla, se sentía _tan_ bien.

"¿En serio te gustan?"

"Claro que si Ken"-dije poniéndome de pie.-"Se nota que las flores te quieren, no cualquiera cultiva flores tan hermosas. Dicen que le hermosura de las flores depende de quién las cultive, se nota que eres muy bueno en lo que haces, Ken."-dije sonriéndole, era fácil hablar con él.

"Gracias Sakura"

"No tienes nada de que agradecerme Ken, solo dije la verdad".

"Si, pero de cualquier modo". Cuando dijo eso sentí que perdí el equilibrio y caía sobre algo húmedo y viscoso-¡Sakura cuidado!"-gritó Ken, al principio no entendí lo que pasaba, me sentí húmeda y más pesada.

Cuando Ken me levantó, me di cuenta que había caído en un gran pozo de lodo, quedando cubierta totalmente.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"-preguntó Ken con el ceño fruncido.

Me reí.

"Claro que sí, solo que no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Pero bueno, será mejor que me bañe y que me cambié. Nos vemos luego Ken, sigue cuidando a esas rosas"-le dije mientras me despedía de él con la mano.

Me dirigí hacia la entrada trasera de la casa, si entraba por la principal, lo más probable es que estuviera Sasuke, y lo último que necesitaba era un regaño por un accidente.

Entré y me fije que no hubiera nadie, cuando comprobé que así era, corrí con cuidado hacia las escaleras, dejando un rastro de lodo por donde pasaba.

"Detente ahí"-me dijo una voz severa y seductora.

¡Mierda!- pensé.

"Me puedes explicar, ¿Por qué demonios estas cubierta de lodo?"-dijo con la voz irritada.

"Me tropecé"-lo encaré.-"Sr. Sasuke relájate, fue un accidente, me bañare y le daré la ropa a Anita, y asunto resulto."

"No, es tu problema, no el de Anita, tu lo solucionas, así que ve al cuarto de lavado y tu lavarás tu ropa, y hasta que no esté completamente limpia, no te bañaras"

"¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee?"-pregunté histérica.- ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA MANDARME A HACER ESAS TONTERIAS?

"Simple"-contestó con calma.-"Tu tutor"

Estaba en el cuarto de lavado investigando como coños se prendía una lavadora, con el Sr. Uchiha a mi lado, después de arrastrarme hasta aquí, decidió que no se iría, desconfiaba que yo lo obedecería.

Después de 15 intentos, logré prender la lavadora.

¡Bien! Me comencé a quita la ropa, llena de lodo semi-seco.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"-preguntó Sasuke con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

"Me estoy quitando la ropa que voy a lavar"-me quite la blusa y el pantalón, quedando simplemente en mi ropa interior, agradecí al cielo que me había puesto un traje de encaje color azul, que Hinata había insistido en comprar, porque según ella, _nunca sabes a lo que te vas a afrontar._

Así que semi-desnuda comencé a lavar; me senté arriba de lavadora mientras esta hacia su trabajo, sentía la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí, y podía sentir su tensión. Gracias a que siempre había sido acosada por hombres, esta situación no provoco que me sonrojara ni que mi intimidara.

Pasaron veinte minutos y la lavadora aún no terminaba, Sasuke seguía paralizado en el otro extremo mío, y yo, moría de aburrimiento.

De repente una idea cruzó por mi cabeza, y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, tomé un balde con agua fría y la arroje sobre mí.

Sasuke mi miró con los ojos de par en par, sin captar muy bien lo que hacía.

"Lo siento, pero el olor a tierra me estaba matando"-dije inocentemente. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, y que con un hombre no se juega así, al menos si esperas salir ilesa, pero solo quería ver que tan resistente era este _tutorcito_.

Tomé otro balde y ahora lo mojé a él.

"¡HARUNO!"-exclamó furioso.-"¿Qué hiciste?".

"No sé"-dije encogiéndome de hombros.-"Parecía que necesitabas un buen chapuzón".

El me miró con furia, tomó otro balde y lo arrojó hacia mí.

Ahora la atónita era yo, no pensé que me contestaría.

Eso desató una guerra de baldazos, no es necesario mencionar que el suelo estaba totalmente inundado, los dos estábamos empapados y en un intento de no tropezar por lo resbaloso del piso, agarre a Sasuke y los dos caímos al piso, el quedando encima de mí.

"Te dije que necesitabas bañarte"-le dije recordando nuestra pelea de hace unas horas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Hola.!<strong>

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Digamenloo porfavoorr**

**Hahah**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews..!**


	4. Come tu pastel y dime tu verdad

**Disclamer: L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de cro y para que pasen un gradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas..._

_**E**__l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito __**NO ME PERTENECE **__le pertenece ha __**Anabella Denett**__ quien muy amablemente me permitio la daptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena.._

**N/A: H**ola pues aqui con un nuevo capitulo de este fcc como pueen ver estoy actualizando mas rapido aunque no se si la semana que viene me dedicare a puro leer porque quisiera leer de nuevo las historias de Karynita porque son geniales o no se jeje aun lo estoy pensando con respecto ala secuela de **Esta vez si**la publicare como a principios de diciembre ya mas o menos les estoy diciendo la fecha aunque no hay nada concreto aun aun estoy pensando hacer una secuela de **el mejor accidente de mi vida** pero no se muy bien yo creo ue en estos dias me decido bien bueno me retiro porque aver si les traigo otro aporte en unos minutos mas oki adios.

**Sasuke POV**

¡Esta chica me iba a sacar canas verdes!

Primero me decía que no tenía presencia, luego llegaba a la casa llena de lodo, después de semi-desnudaba enfrente de mí, y para terminar, me empapaba.

Debo decir que casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando de comenzó a quitar la ropa, para tener 17 años, tenía un cuerpo casi perfecto, cuando la vi así, mi pantalón se hizo pequeño, y sentí la necesidad de abalanzarme sobre ella; pero me contuve y me aleje de ella, quería conserva mi empleo, y la verdad me daba miedo su reacción y temía por mi integridad física.

Luego para hacer mis pantalones aún más pequeños, Sakura decidió arrogarse agua sobre su cuerpo, argumentando que ya no soportaba el olor a lodo.

¡Además de canas verdes me iba a provocar un paro cardiaco!

Aunque al principio, me enfade con ella por haberme lanzado agua, después se lo agradecí eternamente, eso ayudo a que mis pantalones regresaran a la normalidad, y cuanto eso paso pude acercarme a ella y aventarle más agua.

De un segundo a otro yo me encontraba encima de Sakura, y ella decía algo sobre que debí bañarme, pero no era consciente de lo que decía porque por unos segundos me perdí en sus ojos verde esmeralda, que tenían un brillo de diversión y picardía.

Lamentablemente, Anita, la nana de Sakura, nos había descubierto a los dos, y entre risas y regaños nos mando a los dos a bañar, con shampoo y jabón de verdad.

Era muy irónico cuando Anita nos estaba regañando, me sentí como un niño pequeño al que descubrieron haciendo una travesura, debería ser yo el que este regañando y no el regañado, pero yo le había seguido el jueguito a Sakura, un movimiento astuto de parte de Sakura, me embarro con ella para que no la regañaran solo a ella.

Claro, debí de haberlo sabido, después de haberla llamado animal, debería esperar cualquier otra cosa, y creo que _aún_ debo esperarla, pero no me arrepiento, la cara de Sakura en ese momento era para fotografía, al parecer, nadie la hacía enfadar tan seguido, ni nadie la insultaba.

Pero fue ella la que dijo que no le gustaba el contacto humano, y lo primero que me vino a la mente fueron los reptiles, ¿A qué clase de humano no le gustaba el contacto con los humanos?

Solo a los ermitaños, pero Sakura no tenía la apariencia de ser uno, era demasiado _bella _como para ser uno de ellos.

En este momento me encontraba bañándome tal como me había ordenado Anita.

_Patético._

Se supone que era yo a quien debían obedecer, y no yo a ellos; debo admitirlo, Sakura supo muy bien como dar en el clavo.

Cerré el grifo y me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, y salí del baño de mi habitación.

¿Con quién me encuentro sentada en mi cama, más bien recostada, de espaldas?

Si a Sakura.

Intentaba poner algo debajo de mi almohada, por eso estaba en esa posición.

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"-pregunté.

Sakura se asustó tanto que pegó un brinco y se cayó de la cama, iba a correr a ver si estaba bien pero ya se había puesto de pie, tratando de acomodarse el cabello.

"Estoy bi…"-comenzó a decir, pero al verme, como estaba, semi-desnudo, su boca de abrió y sus ojos me devoraban. Digo, no es por presumir, pero de algo había funcionado esas horas en el gimnasio, además estaba todo mojado con tan solo una toalla que cubría lo necesario. Creo que cualquiera hubiera tenido la reacción de Sakura.

"Si quieres te doy una fotografía, así no me desgasto"-le dije repitiendo las palabras que ella me había dicho por la mañana.

"¿Qué haces mojado y solo con una toalla?"-dijo después de rodar los ojos.

"Me acabo de bañar"-le expliqué.-"Y la pregunta sería, ¿Qué haces en MI habitación?"

Sakura se quedó en blanco por unos segundos.

"Esta es mi casa"-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-"Así que puedo entrar cuando me de la gana, en donde yo quiera"

"Si, en donde quieras, pero menos en MI cuarto"-le corté.

"¿Por qué?"-contestó alzando las cejas.

"**Porque lo digo yo**"-contesté con una sonrisa de burla mientras me acercaba a ella.

"Esa no es una buena razón".

"Lo es cuando alguien tiene poder sobre ti"-le dije quedando a pocos centímetros de ella.-"Y lamentablemente para ti, yo tengo ese poder sobre ti. Así que, queda prohibido entrar a mi cuarto sin autorización"

Sakura solo me miró ceñuda pero asintió.

Cuando salió del cuarto azotó la puerta, tan fuerte que las ventanas temblaron.

La noche cayó más rápido de lo que esperaba, y con la noche todos los sirvientes se iban, y me quedaría completamente solo con Sakura.

Estoy seguro que Itachi diría que porque quiero estar con una chica tan complicada con ella, con un carácter así, y que tiene complejo de ser princesa; pero había algo en ella, que a pesar de ser mimada y caprichosa me atraía, además de su físico, sabía, porque su abuelo nos platico a mi padre y a mí, que Sakura tiene un pasado muy complicado y difícil, y que eso había provocado que Sakura creara un clase de caparazón para protegerse de que la gente la pudiera lastimar, desde que oí eso, decidí a ayudarla, a que pudiera confiar en mí, en ser un amigo para ella, pero me estaba dando cuenta que iba a resultar más complicado de lo que pensé.

Además no estaba muy seguro si quería ser solo su amigo, Sakura me atraía mucho, toda su personalidad se acoplaba a la mía, sentía que yo era el único que podría controlar a Sakura, y el único que podría tranquilizarla.

Reí cuando recordé que era un orden solo porque lo decía yo, me sentí como si fuera mi madre, que siempre que te ordenan algo y le pides una explicación salen con esa frase **¡**_**Porque lo digo yo!**_, y lamentablemente, tenía que obedecerla.

Bajé al comedor para verificar que todos se hubieran ido, y escuché unos ruidos que provenían del refrigerador, por un momento pensé que sería un ladrón, pero, ¿Qué haría un ladrón en el refrigerador?

Tal vez era un gordo y tenía hambre, pero descarte la idea al ver la silueta que estaba asaltando el refrigerador a la medianoche.

Era Sakura.

"¿Sakura?"-pregunté mientras prendía la luz de la cocina.

Por cuarta vez en el día la asusta, provocando que diera un brinco y se pegara en la cabeza, suprimí una carcajada cuando sacó su cabeza del refrigerador y la vi. Tenía restos de chocolate alrededor de su boca y en la punta de la nariz tenía crema chantillí, tenía la boca llena de, lo que pensé que sería pastel, haciéndola ver más cachetona, parecía un hámster.

"¿Tienes hambre?"-pregunté. No pude evitar que mi voz sonara con burla, pero era lógico que cualquiera se riera de ver la imagen de Sakura así, parecía una niña glotona de 5 años.

Sakura no podía contestarme por lo llena que estaba su boca, que ni siquiera podía abrirla, así que solo dijo que si con la cabeza.

Caminé hacia donde estaba ella, y le quité la crema que tenía en su nariz para luego embarrársela en su camisa.

Me miró ceñuda por unos segundos, y pude percibir el leve rubor del cual estaban teñidas sus mejillas; Sakura siguió masticando hasta que fue capaz de pasarse todo lo que tenía en su boca, y pudo ser capaz de hablar.

"¿Por qué no estás dormido?"-dijo mientras tomaba otro pedazo de pastel.

"Permíteme"-le dije mientras le quitaba el pastel de la mano y lo servía en un plato.-"Toma"-le dije y se lo di.

"Gracias"-musitó. Mira, podía ser amable cuando se lo proponía.-"No has respondido a mi pregunta"-dijo mientras comenzaba a comer su pedazo de pastel.

"Quería ver que a no hubiera nadie"-le contesté al mismo tiempo que yo me servía un pedazo de pastel.-"¿Quieres café o leche?"-le pregunté.

"Leche"-respondió ella, tomé dos vasos y serví leche en ellos.-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué bajaste a ver que no hubiera nadie?".-Me senté enfrente de ella, y le di su vaso.-"Gracias"-musitó.

"No sé, mi padre solía hacerlo antes de dormirse, revisar que todo estuviera bien. Tu sabes, ventanas cerradas, llave del gas cerrada, no aparatos eléctricos conectados, que todos estuviéramos dormidos."-me encogí de hombros.-"Supongo que es costumbre".

"Así que, después de verificar que todo estuviera bien, ¿Irías a ver si no me había escapado a algo así?"-preguntó mirándome fijamente.

"Es una manera de decirlo, pero yo hubiera dicho, que iría a verificar que estuvieras bien y no necesitaras nada."

"¿Por qué?"-esa pregunta sonó como si fuera un examen, como si me estuviera poniendo a prueba.

"Porque es mi trabajo, Sakura"-contesté como si fuera lo más obvio.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?"-dije mientras le daba una segunda mordida al pastel, en verdad estaba muy rico con razón Sakura se atrabancó con él.

"Era un prueba"-hizo una pausa mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso con leche.-"La pasaste, demostraste ser diferente a los demás tutores. Respondiste con la verdad, Sasuke. Cualquier otro hubiera dicho que porque se preocupaba por mí, cuando en realidad, era su trabajo. Justo como tú lo has dicho."-Pensé que habría un tono de reproche en su voz, quizá tristeza porque no me preocupaba por ella, pero no, estaba feliz, simplemente por haber sido honesto con ella, pero ella no sabía que en verdad si me preocupaba, aunque quizás, ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

"Vaya"-musité.-"Tu sí que aprecias la sinceridad"

"Si"-dijo sonriendo.-"Es lo que más me gusta en una persona, odio las mentiras y los engaños"-dijo mientras la daba una última mordida a su pastel.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué te engañas a ti misma?"

Sakura me miró de par en par, con los ojos completamente abiertos.

"¿A qué te refieres?"-dijo mientras levantaba su plato y lo llevaba al lavatrastos. Siempre huyendo de mí mirada.

"Tú sabes a que me refiero Sakura".-Dije tomándola de los hombros y girándola para que quedara frente mío.- ¿Por qué finges ser fuerte cuando no lo eres?"

Sakura se soltó de mi agarre, pero alcancé a ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Tú no sabes nada"-dijo con tristeza en su voz.-"Tú no me conoces"-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Así que esta era la verdadera Sakura, ella era tan frágil, tan delicada, haciendo creer a todo el mundo que era fuerte y que no necesitaba a nadie, cuando de todos los seres, ella era la más vulnerable y la que más necesitaba sentirse querida.

Me acerqué a ella y la abrasé. Pensé que me rechazaría y que me patearía en mis partes delicadas, pero para mi sorpresa, se aferro más a mí y comenzó a llorar.

No le dije nada, solo le acaricié el cabello y le correspondí el abrazo.

"Sasuke"-dijo ella viéndome fijamente a los ojos.-"Yo no quiero que me lastimen"-confesó.-"No creo que sea capaz de soportarlo"

"Tranquila Sakura"-la dije atrayéndola hacia mi pecho.-"Nadie te lastimará, te lo prometo".

Sakura se enderezó viendo fijamente a mis ojos, buscando mentiras, pero lo único que encontró fue sinceridad.

Sonrió.

"Nadie te lastimará"-repetí.-"Soy el único con derecho a pelearte"-dije en broma.

Ella rió con mi comentario.

Bien, al parecer la relación iba a ser buena de ahora en adelante.

**Pobre e iluso Sasuke!**

**Si es que piensa que la relación va a cambiar es una perdida de tiempo xD**


	5. ¡OoOPs Siii!

**Disclamer: ****L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de cro y para que pasen un gradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas..._

_**E**__l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito __**NO ME PERTENECE **__le pertenece ha __**Anabella Denett**__ quien muy amablemente me permitio la daptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena.._

**Capitulo Cinco: ¡OoOPs Sii!**

**SAKURA POV**

Sentí la luz del sol sobre mi cara. Gemí y me giré para que me dejara de dar directamente, ¡Que molesto era despertar con el sol en tu cara!

Un segundo.

¿El sol en tu cara?

Normalmente, cuando me despertaba para ir a la escuela el sol aún no se aparecía por el cielo, así que…

¡Oh, por Dios!

Me quedé dormida.

Con los ojos aún cerrados brinque de la cama y me dirigí al baño, me moje la cara para despejarme y tratar de abrir los ojos. Cuando por fin pude, me cambié con mi uniforme de la escuela, agarré mi cabello en una coleta, dejando algunos mechones cayendo en mi cara. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, con mi mochila en mis hombros.

Mi estomago rugió.

¡Diablos moría de hambre!

A pesar de que anoche me había atragantado de tanto pastel, probablemente si Sasuke no me hubiera interrumpido, quizá lo hubiera terminado todo.

Miré el reloj, 10:35. Hace 5 minutos que salieron al receso, tenia otros 35 minutos para comer algo e irme a la escuela.

Corrí hacia la cocina, tomaría un poco mas de ese delicioso pastel y me iría en mi coche, no quería irme con el chofer.

Nesecitaba estar con mi bebé, osease, mi hermoso y precioso coche, un Peugout 207 CC, color azul, ¡Dios! ¡Como la amaba!

Era el mejor regalo que me abuelo me pudo haber hecho.

Entre a la cocina, y ahí estaba mi querida nana, el chef, Nishida y para mi tormento, Sasuke.

"Hola"-saludé a todos. Dejé mi mochila en una silla y me dirigí al refrigerador.-"Quiero desayunar y me iré corriendo a la escuela, ya perdí dos horas de clase, pero muero de hambre."

"Eh, mi niña"-comenzó a decir Anita.-"Hoy es domingo.".

Saqué mi cara del refrigerador y miré a todos con cara de duda.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

El muy idiota se estaba burlando de mí.

"¿Hoy es domingo?"-pregunté con el ceño fruncido.-"Bien, eso explica por que mi despertador no sonó."-Sasuke se rió aún más fuerte. Me daban unas ganas tremendas de darle un gran zape en la cabeza.-"Hay, cállate, ni que tu nunca te equivocaras".-Le dije mientras tomaba de nuevo mi mochila, y me encaminaba hacia mi cuarto.

"Si, me equivoco".-Admitió.-"Pero no _esta _clase de errores"-aclaró.

Solté un gruñido.

Cuando estaba en mi cuarto, me quité el uniforme, tomé unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta un poco holgada de color blanca, con un bordado de muchos colores en la parte de arriba.

Mientras me peinaba decentemente, pensé el lo que había ocurrido ayer con el Sr. Tutor.

Había llorado enfrente de él.

Bueno, quizá al principio fue puro teatro, para hacerlo sentir mal, pero después de ver la manera tan tierna y preocupada en la que me consolaba, fue cuando vinieron las lágrimas de verdad.

No entendía muy bien porque me sentía segura entre sus brazos, y mucho menos porque le creí cuando dijo que nadie me lastimaría.

En ese segundo me sentí feliz, segura. Pero en cuanto subí a mi cuarto, comencé a reprocharme el haberme abierto con él, no podía saber que era vulnerable, pero por el otro lado, extrañaba la sensación de sentirme segura, de no tener que protegerme por mi misma.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos.

Si Sasuke quería en verdad ser mi amigo, tenía que probarlo, y nadie mejor que Hinata para ayudarme a crear un plan para ponerlo a prueba.

Mi estomago rugió de nuevo.

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que mis pies me permitían sin terminar en el suelo.

Pero, por ser parte de mi torpe naturaleza, tropecé en el último escalón. Pero antes de que mi cara tocara el suelo, unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por la cintura impidiendo que me cayera.

Levanté la vista para encontrarme con unos ojos azabaches.

"Gra…"-Comencé a decir, pero sentí como el calor que de sus manos se iba de mi cintura, y de la nada ya estaba en el suelo.

Miré hacia arriba, sin entender que era lo que pasaba.

El idiota de Sasuke me había soltado, y se destornillaba de risa. Pudo haber evitado que tocara el suelo, lo hizo, y solo porque si, decidió dejarme caer.

Era un pedazo de idiota.

No, que digo pedazo, era un completo idiota. Insultaba a los idiotas si los comparaba con ellos.

Fruncí el ceño, mientras soltaba pequeños gruñidos.

Me dirigí a la cocina, escuchaba la risa de Sasuke aún en las escaleras.

Me dejé caer sobre la silla, mientras enfurruñaba palabras sin sentido.

"Sakura".-Escuché la voz de mi nana.-"¿Te _encguentas _bien?"

"Si, es solo que el tutor saca lo peor de mí."-comenté-

"Si eso es cuando llevan 4 días viviendo juntos".-Dijo el chef principal, Nishida.-"No me quiero imaginar el resto de los días."

A pesar de sabía que serían días muy difíciles reí ante su comentario, en verdad. Sasuke y yo somos polos opuestos, ¿Cómo se supone que conviva todos los días con alguien que es totalmente distinto a mí?

"O quizás".-Agregó la vocecita en mi cabeza.-"Ustedes dos son iguales, y ambos quieren tener el poder."

Tal vez tuviera razón, pero eso no justifica que me haya dejado caer de esa manera, era tan descortés de su parte, de él, el eterno caballero.

Bla, bla, bla.

Puras patrañas.

Sasuke tenía de caballero lo que yo tengo de princesa refinada.

Y los dos estábamos en ceros.

Nishida me hizo unos ricos Wafles de desayuno, y un jugo de naranja. Durante el desayuno recibí un mensaje de Hinata diciéndome que venía en camino para mi casa.

Perfecto.

Podríamos diseñar el plan para poner a prueba al Sr. Tutor.

El susodicho entró a la cocina con los ojos llorosos aún por las lágrimas que le causaron la risa.

En cuanto sentí que se sentó a mi lado, me levanté y me fui hacia la entrada principal, ahí iba a llegar Hinata, y quería esperarla ahí mismo.

"Sakura".-Dijo una voz seductora a mi espalda, esa voz no era de Hinata.-"Lo lamento, ¿sí? Fue muy descortés de mi parte haberte dejado caer."-La última palabra tembló a causa de la risa contenida.

"No hay problema, _Sasukito_."_-_Le dije con una sonrisa falsa y a la vez malévola.

Si por esta vez lo perdonaba, sólo porque no sabía lo que le pasaría en un futuro no lejano.

Pobre y descortés caballero.


	6. Pruebas

**Disclamer: ****L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de cro y para que pasen un gradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas..._

_**E**__l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito __**NO ME PERTENECE **__le pertenece ha __**Anabella Denett**__ quien muy amablemente me permitio la daptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena.._

**N/A: H**ola no tiene mucho desde la ultima vez que actualize este ficc he andado algo concentrada con Pacto de Amigos he decidido que tendre toda mi atencion por que me han dejado muchos reviews el ficc que tenga mas reviews sera el que tenga toda mi atención para actualizar jeje tambien he estado concentrada con One-Shot sera el primero que este concentrado en el manga de Naruto no tendra AU y solamente un poco de OoC pero como sigo diciendo que escribo horrible tengo una BetaReader creo que la conocen por que seria un sacrilegio que no la conocieran se llama **Rioko001 **espero y lean ese oneshot apenas lo terminare bueno me retiro cuidense y nos leemos luego

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

Esto era demasiado sospechoso.

Tan sospechoso, que me estaba poniendo paranoico.

¿Por qué Sakura no me gritó cuando la deje caer?

¿Por qué Sakura acepto mis disculpas como si nada?

¿Por qué Sakura llevaba todo el día encerrada con Hinata en su cuarto?

¿Por qué no había bajado ni siquiera para comer?

¿Por qué la casa estaba en demasiado silencio?

Ese silencio era el que me provocaba esta demencia, el no escuchar nada, el no sentir a Sakura peleando conmigo.

Que Sakura llevará todo el día calmada, sin hacer nada para provocar que renunciara, provocaba que tuviera los nervios de punta y que hasta por el vuelo de una mosca me alterara.

Me estresaba la simple situación de no poder controlar la situación, de no saber cuál sería el siguiente movimiento.

¿Se daría por vencida?

No lo creo.

Más bien estaba reforzando sus posiciones, para un ataque.

Algo como una bomba nuclear.

Tenía que estar con los ojos abiertos.

Suspiré mientras me tallaba las sienes.

Estaba paranoico, eso era todo. Sakura no podía hacerme nada.

Escuché un grito desde la habitación de Sakura, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hasta ahí y abrí la puerta.

Casi me da un infarto al ver a Sakura colgando de un pie desde su balcón, volví a correr hacia ella, empuje a Hinata, para poder sostener a Sakura del pie.

"Sakura".-Le dije mientras jalaba de su pie.-"Intente subir, como si hicieras abdominales."-Vi como Sakura lo hacía, si se caía no pasaba de unos cuantos rasguños, no estaba tan alto, pero no podía permitir que le pasara algo.

Cuando vi que Sakura estaba un poco más elevada, me incliné para poderle tomar de los brazos, la tomé de las muñecas, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, Sakura jalo de mi, provocando que cayera junto con ella, mientras estábamos en el aire, la coloqué encima de mí, en cuestión de segundos ya estábamos en el césped del jardín.

Sakura estaba encima de mí, así que todos los golpes me los lleve yo.

¿Por qué Sakura había tirado de mí?

"Sakura".-La llamé mientras la sacudía de los hombros.-"¿Estás bien?"-Pregunté preocupado. ¿Qué pasaría si a pesar de que la puse encima de mí se hubiera golpeado o algo?

Me miró como si estuviera loco.

"Sí, estoy bien"-contestó confundida.

"¿Segura? ¿No te pegaste en la cabeza o algo?"

Me volvió a ver como si estuviera loco, o como si tuviera monos en la cara.

"No, estoy bien Sasuke. ¿Tu estas bien?"-Me preguntó.

"Si, solo son un par de rasguños".

Escuchamos pasos hacia nosotros y aparecieron Anita y Hinata, cuando nos vieron, Anita rodó los ojos y Hinata se echó a reír.

¿Qué diablos pasaba aquí?

El alcohol sobre mi piel herida ardía horrible, habían sido más de un par de raspones, los tenía por

Todo mi cuerpo; Sakura miraba como su nana me curaba, preocupada.

"Sakura"-Le habló Anita.-"Ya te había dicho que esa prueba del balcón es muy _arrgiesgada _como para practicarla."

"¿Prueba? ¿Qué prueba?"-pregunté al mismo tiempo que hacía una mueca de dolor causada por el alcohol en mi piel.

"Si, Sakura _siempge _que tiene un _tutog_ nuevo, les hace una _pgueba paga veg _que tan dispuestos están a _rescatagla"._

"Si, eres el primero que en verdad hizo algo para ayudarme".-Dijo Sakura.

Así que eso era todo, ¿Una maldita prueba?

Miré a Sakura ceñudo.

"¿Estos raspones son sol porque querías probar?"

"Eso no es nada, _compagado _con lo que le _espega"-_Me dijo Anita.

Temí que sus palabras fueran ciertas. Si esta era la prueba primera, ¿Qué era lo que me esperaba?

Sólo esperaba que valiera la pena y que al final, Sakura pudiera confiar en mí.

**Sakura POV**

Muy bien. Esto era algo fuera de lo planeado. Sasuke no debió haberme tratado de ayudar. Debió haberse quedado estático sin saber qué hacer, yo debería tener los raspones que él tiene, me sentía como una basura, ¡Pero nunca había pasado!

Como iba a saber yo que el muy valiente caballero eterno se tiraría al rescate de la princesa refinada, aunque ninguno de los dos éramos exactamente así.

"Wow, en verdad que este Sr. Tutor es diferente".-Dijo Hinata después de haber estado un rato en mi cuarto en completo silencio.

Pero no había marcha atrás, Sasuke tenía que probarme que era digno de mi confianza, aunque terminaría con algunos moretes y uno que otro raspón.

¡Por fin era viernes! Toda la semana había rogado porque fuera viernes, estuve tan ocupada con la escuela, que no tuve tiempo de más pruebas para le tutorcito, pero para eso estaba el fin de semana.

Hoy en la noche, la pesada de Ami Nida haría una fiesta, por supuesto que quería que estuviera ahí, era buena reputación para ella.

Había decidió que iría, más no sola. No, llevaría a mi tutor conmigo, ya era tiempo de un segunda prueba.

Después de mandarle un mensaje a Ami confirmándole mi asistencia, me puse a hacer los deberes de la escuela, podía tener miles de defectos, pero en cuanto respecta a la escuela, mis calificaciones eran perfectas.

Bajé a comer cuando Nishida me llamó.

Sasuke ya estaba sentado, lo raro de él, es que no ocupaba el asiento de mi abuelo, como todos los otros tutores lo hacían.

"¿Qué tal la escuela?"-Me preguntó al mismo tiempo que nos servían.

"Normal"-contesté encogiéndome de hombros.-¿Qué tal el trabajo?".-El abuelo, el día de ayer había hablado con Sasuke, dándole otro trabajo, mientras yo me encontraba en la escuela, Sasuke tendría que organizar unas cosas de la empresa del abuelo, desde la casa.

"Largo, los papeles que tu abuelo que me encargo son miles".-Dijo

"Que mal".-Durante el resto de la comida no hablamos, solo comimos. De vez en cuando nos lanzábamos miradas incomodad.

"Escucha Sasuke."-Le dije cuando retiraban nuestros platos.-"Verás hoy hay una fiesta, y te quería pedir…".

"Permiso, si lo se."

"Entonces, ¿Si puedo ir?"

"No"-contestó fríamente

"¿Por qué no?"

"Dejarte ir a una fiesta donde ustedes van a tomar alcohol y a tener sexo, sería algo muy irresponsable de mi parte"

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?"-Le dije

"O, que, ¿Me vas a negar que no vas a esas fiestas y te revuelcas con cualquier tipo que se te ponga en frete?"-¿Cómo se atrevía? No me conocía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me levanté de mi asiento y le di una cachetada.

"No sé qué clase de mujeres conozcas, pero yo no soy así. Para tu información soy virgen. Y si no me crees, ven conmigo a la fiesta, para que veas y te quedes con tu estúpida boca cerrada."

Sé que había sido demasiado ruda, pero él era quién me provocó, prácticamente me había llamado puta. Era normal que reaccionara así.

"Muy bien"-dijo Sasuke sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¿Muy bien qué?"

"Iré contigo a la fiesta".

A pesar de que estaba hecha una furia, sonreí, logré lo que quería.

El Sr. Tutor iría a la fiesta.

Después de una larga discusión sobre que coche llevaríamos, íbamos en el mercedes de Sasuke, maldito sea el día en el que olvide renovar mi permiso.

Debía admitirlo, quería saltarle encima a Sasuke, se veía tan sexy, traía un pantalón caqui con una camisa azul cielo, cuando lo vi, mi corazón se paró y me sonroje bastante, ganándome una broma por parte de él

Yo en cambio, traía puesto un vestido color negro, cortesía Hinata, bueno mi dinero, escogido por Hinata, el vestido era demasiado corto para mi gusto, me llegaba a medio muslo, tenía unas ondas muy suaves, y en la parte de arriba era muy apretado, y con dos tirantes se amarraba por atrás de mi cuello. Los zapatos, escogí unos zapatos de tacón bajo, con ellos podría bailar sin matarme.

Llegamos al lugar, la música sonaba a lo máximo y las luces cambiaban de tono rápidamente.

"Sasuke"-le dije mirándolo a los ojos.-"No podemos decir que eres mi tutor. ¿Qué diremos?"

"Diremos que soy tu primo".-Vaya, no pensé que me siguiera el juego, pero mejor para mí.

"Bien".-

En cuanto entramos al lugar toda la gente nos miraba, cosa a la que ya estaba acostumbrada; busqué a Hinata con la vista, pero no la vi, así que con señas le indiqué a Sasuke que fuéramos a sentarnos a unos de los sillones.

Sasuke tomó mi mano para guiarme entre la multitud, y cuando lo hizo las chispas eléctricas volvieron a aparecer, pero esta vez no quite mi mano, se sentía bien.

Cuando nos sentamos, Sasuke se ofreció a ir por bebidas se lo agradecí y le pedí una piña colada, si quería llevar mi plan al pie de la letra, necesitaba estar en mis cinco sentidos.

"Hola Sakura"-Me saludó una voz a mis espaldas.

"Hola Sora"-lo saludé mientras me giraba para verlo de frente.

"Te ves hermosa Sakura"-

"Gracias Sora, tu también te ves bien"

"Lo sé."-Contestó. Vaya que modesto.-"Sakura, ¿Bailamos?"

"Quizá mas al rato Sora, estoy esperando a alguien"

"Muy bien Sakura, pero no te escaparas"-Dijo guiñándome un ojo, me dieron nauseas.

"Sakura".-Me dijo una voz seductora, haciendo que me calmara.-"Aquí tienes".-Me tendió mi bebida.

Duramos casi 15 minuto sin hablar, solo tomábamos y movíamos la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo de las diferentes canciones.

"¡Sakura!"-Chilló la voz de Ami Nida.-"Que bueno que viniste. Oh, ¿Y quién es el guapo?"-Dijo ella "seductoramente", bien, lo fiesta no llevaba más de una hora y Ami ya estaba borracha.

"Es mi primo".-Le contesté.-"Esta de vacaciones"

"Oh, ¿Y cuanto tiempo estará en la ciudad?"-Le preguntó Ami.

"6 meses"-Me apresuré a contestar, eso es lo que duraría.

"No, prima".-Dijo Sasuke hablando por primera vez.-"Durare más de 6 meses."-Dijo con un tono fingido de dulzura.

"No, tontito".-Le contesté con el mismo tono.-"Nadie se puede quedar más de 6 meses. Regla de la casa".

"Bueno".-El tono seductor que ahora usaba me confundió.-"Las reglas están hechas para romperse, ¿No primita?".

Ami solo se rió como la tarada que era y después se fue.

Otra vez el silencio incomodo.

"¿Por qué sigue diciendo que no durare más de 6 meses?"-Preguntó Sasuke.

"Porque es la realidad"

"No, no la es"

La fiesta llevaba casi 2 horas y ya casi todos estaban borrachos, creo que hasta Sasuke, llevaba más de 7 copas de lo que sea que estuviera tomando.

Era hora del plan.

"Voy a bailar"-Me levanté, vi como Sasuke me veía sin entender lo que estaba haciendo, llegué donde estaba Sora y le pregunté si quería bailar.

Nos dirigimos a la pista, justamente donde yo podía ver a Sasuke y ver todas su reacciones.

En ese momento comenzó la canción de _Don't Cha _de las _Pussycat Dolls_

Perfecto.

Comencé a bailar sensualmente con Sora, aunque Sora con trabajo se movía, vi como Sasuke se tensaba.

Mi plan era sencillo, provocar que Sora intente besarme, que intente algo más conmigo, y ver si Sasuke me defendería o se quedaría sentado.

Si de plan no funciona, un golpe en los bajos de Sora lo alejaría y me dejaría en paz, pero primero tenía que provocar lo suficiente a Sora.

Lo cual estaba logrando porque sentí su mano subiendo por toda mi pierna, cuando giré mi vista para ver a Sasuke vi que ya no estaba.

Después, todo fue muy rápido.

Sora estaba en el suelo.

Sasuke lo había golpeado y ahora me jalaba hacia el auto.

"¡Dijiste que tú no te comportabas así!"-me reclamó

"¡Estábamos bailando Sasuke! ¡Solamente por un baile golpeaste a un menor de edad!"

"¡El te estaba tocando!"

"¡Era un baile!"

"Sakura"-gritó Ami.-"Váyanse de mi casa, no es nada en tu contra Sakura, pero tu primo causó un gran problema, ahora Sora quiere romperle su cara, pero está demasiado tomado. Váyanse"

Me subí en el asiento del piloto.

"¿Qué haces?"-Preguntó Sasuke.

"Estas tomado, no pienso dejar que manejes así".

"Pero tu permiso esta vencido"

"¿Qué importa mas Sasuke?".

Lo pensó un segundo y por fin me dio las llaves.

Cuando entramos en la casa, todo estaba oscuro, ni un solo ruido.

Prendí la luz y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en las escaleras, Sasuke tomó de mi brazo y me giró.

"¿Esta era otra de tus pruebitas?"

"¡Claro que no!".-Mentí.-"No entiendo porque actuaste así"

"¿Por qué quieres saber porque?

"Si, si me haces el grandísimo favor".

"Por celos".-Me quedé congelada.

**"¿Por celos?"**

Eso no tenía sentido.

* * *

><p><strong>Actualización = Reviews <strong>

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewa recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) 15 Reviews en este capitulo onegai ya se acerca el climax...**

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	7. ¡Lento Coctel!

**Disclamer: L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de cro y para que pasen un gradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas..._

_**E**__l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito __**NO ME PERTENECE **__le pertenece ha __**Anabella Denett**__ quien muy amablemente me permitio la daptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena.._

**N/A: H**ola ¿como estas? Pues si me lo preguntan a mi bien en lo que cabe me he sentido algo mal pero aqui me tienen ayer publique **Pacto de amigos **iba a publicar este ayer tambien pero me puse a leer jeje aveses me sorprendo yo misma 40 capitulos en un dia jeje asi o mas adicta ¿no creen? Bueno independientemente de eso he esto pensando que el ficc de **Sex Call ¿Cual es tu mayor fantasia Sexual? **le cambiare algunas cosas no me acostumbro a un Hinata tan OoC asi que la cambiare jeje bueno me retiro cuidense nos leemos muy pronto bye bye

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE POV<strong>

¿En qué situación me había metido?

Le dije a Sakura que estaba celoso, ¿Celoso de qué? Ni siquiera yo sabía o no lo quería aceptar. La realidad era demasiado abrumadora como para aceptarla. Al menos, no por ahora, no aún.

"¿Celos?"-Volvió a preguntar la ojijade confundida.

Maldita sea la hora en la que decidí ir a la fiesta con Sakura.

Maldita sea la hora en la que tomé más de diez copas de whisky.

Maldita sea la hora en la que Sakura bailó con ese mocoso.

Maldita sea la hora en la que lo golpee.

Pero solo recordar cómo estaba tocando a Sakura me hervía la sangre y me daba ganas de ir a partirle de nuevo la cara a ese niño estúpido, me sentí maravillosamente después de haber estrellado mi puño en su cara.

"Sasuke"-Dijo Sakura llamando mi atención.-"¿Celos? ¿Por qué?".

"Porque…".-El alcohol hacía más efectos sobre mí, haciendo que mi cerebro funcionara más lento, y la capacidad de mentir disminuía.-"Porque me gusto tu amiga…"-¿Cómo diablos se llamaba esa chica?.-"La de la fiesta, la que… la que era la anfitriona".-Mi voz sonaba pastosa, en verdad sonaba ebrio.

Vergüenza, era lo que no tenía.

Se supone que yo era el tutor de Sakura, su ejemplo a seguir.

Y a la primera fiesta a la que vamos, y me pongo borracho. Vaya ejemplo a seguir.

"¿Ami?"-Preguntó Sakura. ¡Ese era su nombre!-"¿Qué tiene que ver Ami con que estés celoso?".-Me dio mucha ternura ver la expresión de Sakura, inocencia pura. No entendía mi excusa patética.

"Si, ella…".-Me rasqué la cabeza tratando de inventar algo.-"Ella, me gustó."-Fruncí el ceño intentando entender que acaba de decir. La cara de Sakura detonaba tristeza que solo duró unos segundos.-"Y vi que ese niño, estaba coqueteando con ella."

"Pero, cuando lo golpeaste estaba bailando conmigo, no con Ami."-Dijo con el ceño fruncido, mi excusa era tan patética que ni siquiera yo la creía.

"Sí, bueno."-Me encogí de hombros.-"Soy de reacción retardada".-Volví a mentir.

"Oh."-Dijo Sakura mientras agachaba su mirada, quise decir algo, pero mi cerebro alcoholizado no me dejaba decir nada coherente. Después de unos segundos, Sakura levantó su cabeza, tenía los ojos cristalinos, y una sonrisa en sus labios.-"Eso es algo que yo ya sabía."

Dio media vuelta y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Escuché como cerró su puerta, y abrió su regadera, yo, como idiota, me quedé paralizado ahí, sin mover ni un solo musculo, aún procesaba la información, ¿Sakura me había llamado lento?

Cuando por fin pude moverme me fui directo a mi cuarto, al pasar por la habitación de Sakura, escuché una guitarra y una dulce voz.

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only one who's got enough from me to break_

_My heart, he's a song in the car, I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do…"_

Me acerqué a la puerta de Sakura, no creí que ella tuviera una voz tan dulce, era como escuchar al coro de los mismos ángeles, pero aún mejor.

Abrí la puerta, y pude ver a Sakura sentada en la orilla de su cama con una guitarra negra en sus manos, no podía ver su cara, una cortina de cabello la cubría, con sus dedos formaba una nota, mientras intentaba tocarla.

Traía puestos unos shorts rosas, y una blusa interior color negra, el cabello que le cubría la cara estaba húmedo. ¿Cuánto tiempo me quede paralizado allá abajo?

Entré sigilosamente al cuarto de Sakura, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia porque siguió intentando tocar esa nota.

"No sabía que cantaras tan bien"-Le dije, provocando que pegara un gritito, y soltará la guitarra, si mis reflejos hubieran estado en sus cinco sentidos, probablemente la hubiera agarrado, pero como no lo estaban, la guitarra ya estaba en el suelo cuando yo estiré mis manos.

Sakura levantó una ceja conteniendo una carcajada.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"-Preguntó Sakura.

"Iba camino a mi cuarto, cuando te escuché cantar"-Mi propia voz era desconocida, sonaba demasiado lenta y pastosa. No más alcohol para el tutor.

"Si, ¿Y entraste por qué…?"-Preguntó mientras levantaba la guitarra y la recargaba en su mesa de dormir.

"Quería saber si eras tú".-Le respondí como si era lo más obvio.

Sakura me miró con la risa contenida, me miraba con cara de _¡Pobre Idiota!, _pero ¿Por qué?

"Si, Sasuke, ¿Quién duerme en este cuarto? O, ¿es que acaso esperabas que tuviera una fugitiva aquí metida y que esa fugitiva estuviera cantando?"

Me quedé callado procesando la información, lo de la fugitiva era imposible, no creo que una fugitiva cantará tan bien.

"Tienes razón".-Tenía que dormir urgentemente, mi cerebro cada vez estaba más lento.-"Una fugitiva no cantaría bien".

Sakura me miró con los ojos abiertos antes de soltar una carcajada.

¿De qué reía?

"Sasuke".-Dije Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas causadas por la risa.-"¿No sería más lógico pensar que es imposible que una fugitiva entre a la casa, después a mi cuarto y que yo aún estuviera calmada?"

Me quedé considerándolo un segundo.

Si, era lo más lógico. Pero, ¡Mi idea también era lógica! Vamos, necesitaba dormir y recuperaría mi vitalidad normal.

"Sasuke, vete a dormir".-Dijo Sakura, adivinado lo que pensaba.-"Estas demasiado incoherente"

"Si, está bien. Me saludas a la fugitiva".-Le dije a modo de broma, pero en el tono en el que lo dije sonó como si de verdad existiera una fugitiva en cuarto de Sakura.

"Si Sasuke como sea, vete a dormir".-Dijo mientras me empujaba hacia afuera.

"¿Por qué?"-Le pregunté. Ella no tenía poder sobre mí.

"**Porque lo digo yo**".-Me contestó con una sonrisa de burla.

¿Dónde había oído eso antes?

Oh sí, yo se lo había dicho.

Sonreí como idiota cuando capte el juego de palabras que había utilizado.

Me giré para ver a Sakura.

¡Sakura se había transformado en una puerta!

Oh, no esperen. Solo la había cerrado. Suspiré de alivio.

El Sr. Haruno me hubiera matado si Sakura se hubiera convertido en una puerta, además de que deje a entrar una fugitiva que canta muy bien a la habitación de Sakura.

¿Eso es lo que había pasado?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, quizá todo era producto de mi imaginación.

Solo esperaba que Sakura no fuera un puerta.

Sentí el sol darme en mi cara, giré para evitarlo, pero al hacerlo, la cabeza, que se sentía como piedra, me dio vueltas, provocando nauseas, y por consecuencia, vómito.

Corrí hasta el baño y puse mi cabeza ahí, y dejé que todos los tóxicos de mi cuerpo salieran, siempre que tomaba y me pasaba la cruda decía que nunca más, ¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS LO SEGUÍA HACIENDO?

Cuando por fin se me paró el vómito, me recosté en mi cama poniendo en claro mi mente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a venir.

Gemí.

Probablemente Sakura estaría aún riéndose de las tonterías que hice, gracias a Dios que no le dije nada de que creí que ella se había convertido en una puerta, pero en eso de la fugitiva, en verdad, no más alcohol para mí.

Me duché con agua muy caliente. Toda la noche dormí en la misma posición y mis músculos estaban agarrotados y el agua caliente los destensaba, relajándome y haciéndome sentir como nuevo; claro, el dolor de cabeza aún estaba ahí, pero ya no tan persistente.

Salí y me cambie con unos jeans y una camisa azul, y bajé hacia el comedor. Sakura de seguro estaría ahí, pero me equivoqué, no estaba ahí.

Entré a la cocina, estaban solo Anita y Nishida.

"Buenos días".-Saludé.

"Hola".-Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras seguían haciendo sus labores.

"¿Han visto a Sakura?"-Pegunté.

"Si"-Me contestó Anita sonriéndome.-"Se fue al _jagdín _con el joven Ken a _veg _los _gigasoles"_

"Oh, muy bien. Gracias".-Les dije mientras salía al jardín donde me habían dicho que se encontraban, y si, ahí estaban, Sakura estaba sentada en el pasto viendo los girasoles, y el jardinero, no traía camisa; tendría que hablar con él, no podía estar así por la casa.

Vi como el jardinero le ponía una rosa blanca en la oreja de Sakura, ella le sonrió un poco sonrojada, y el solo sonreía.

¿Estaban coqueteando?

El mismo monstro que anoche había invadido mi estomago provocando que golpeara al niño, se apodero de mí de nuevo.

Y ahora sí no había ni una gota de alcohol en mi organismo, no entendía que me pasaba, no era normal en mí. Nunca había sentido eso, así que no tenía idea de que era, pero necesitaba ver a Sakura alejada de él, alguien como ella se merecía algo mejor, no un jardinero de cuarta.

"¡Haruno!".-La llamé gritándole por su nombre, ella giró para ver donde me encontraba, al verme, rodó los ojos pero luego sonrió, le dijo algo a Ken y luego vino hacia mí.

"Hola tutor fugitivo".-Dijo con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios. ¡Lo sabía! No perdería una oportunidad de molestarme.

Rodé los ojos.

"¿Ya desayunaste?"-Le pregunté cambiando de tema.

"No, esperaba a que le levantaras."-Dijo sonriendo.

Esa respuesta me tomo desprevenido, así que la miré con los ojos abiertos, sin saber que decirle.

"Pensé que el efecto del alcohol ya había pasado".-Dijo entre risas.

Fruncí el ceño.

"Si, solo que… ¿Por qué me esperaste para desayunar?"

"No sé".-Se encogió de hombros.-"No me gusta desayunar sola, además de que ya me acostumbre a desayunar contigo".-Dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Me reí ante su expresión.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el comedor.

"¿Eso quiere decir que durare más de seis meses?"

"No".-Respondió Sakura cortante mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa, y nos servían algo de fruta.

"Vaya, además de todo eres bipolar".-Le dije en tono de broma para aligerar el ambiente.

Sakura sonrió.

Tomó una uva y me la aventó, cayo justamente en mi ojo izquierdo.

"¡Oye!"-Le grité conteniendo la risa. Tomé una fresa y se la aventé.

Los dos reíamos a carcajadas.

Sakura se puso de pie con el Yogurt en las manos. ¡Oh No! ¿Iba a hacer lo que pensaba que iba a hacer?

Sentí como el líquido espero recorría mi cabello, mi cara, hasta terminar en mí regazo.

"Esa me la pagas, bipolar."-Me levanté y tomé y frasco de leche y lo arroje todo sobre Sakura, que me veía con los ojos abiertos, totalmente perpleja.

"¿Unimos a la fugitiva a la pelea?"-Dijo Sakura antes de lanzar un chorro de miel de maple, que cayó en mi cabello y en mi camisa.

"Pero solo si promete cantar".-Le dije mientras yo tomaba la crema chantillí y se la aventaba, llenándole la cara, y parte de sus brazos.

Después de que se nos acabaron los productos líquidos, continuamos con las frutas partidas en pedazos, algunas se quedaron pegadas a nuestros cuerpos a causa de la miel y la crema chantillí.

Prácticamente, parecíamos dos cocteles tamaño real.

Nishida entró por la puerta de la cocina.

"¡Mamma mía!"-gritó mientras veía el desastre en el que se había convertido el comedor.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?"-Preguntó Anita, cuando vio todo, nos vio a nosotros, contuvo una carcajada, pero después su mirada fue severa.-"¿Qué ustedes dos no se cansan de _agogagse _cosas?"

Sakura y yo miramos hacia abajo con los hombros caídos, como un par de niños regañados por su mamá después de haber sido descubiertos haciendo una travesura; Anita nos puso a limpiar todo el comedor, y luego a bañar.

Quise protestar algo, pero no podía. Si hablaba me comenzaría a morir de la risa.

Cuando nos dejaron solos de nuevo, Sakura y yo nos miramos como si fuéramos cómplices y soltamos las carcajadas.

"¿Sabes?"-Dijo Sakura cuando terminamos de limpiar.-"Eres un coctel muy lento".

¿Lento?

¿Por qué?

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Actualización = Reviews <strong>

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) 15 Reviews en este capitulo onegai ya se acerca el climax...**

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	8. Aceptación

**Disclamer: L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de cro y para que pasen un gradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas..._

_**E**__l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito __**NO ME PERTENECE **__le pertenece ha __**Anabella Denett**__ quien muy amablemente me permitio la daptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena.._

**N/A: H**ola ¿Comó estan? Bueno si me lo preguntan a mi sigo viva no se preocupen, se que no habia actualizado este ficc tiene tiempo pero andaba con otras cosas en la mente, he estado sueper confundida y mis sentimientos estan hecho un caos se que mi penosa vida no es de importancia pero creo que ya entiendo eso que me decian que no sabe uno lo que tiene hasta que lo ve totalmente perdido eso me paso a mi pero la verdad estoy contenta por que esa persona especial para mi encontro alguien igualmente de especial estoy agradecida con la vida misma no se lo que es realmente enamorarse tal vez en alguna ocación de mi vida quise a una persona pero decir que estado total e iremediantemente enamorada no lo creo jeje eso esta de mas ¿no creen? Bueno mejor las dejo tengo cosas que hacer y a ver si subo capitulo de Pacto de Amigos pero no estoy totalmente segura me retiro cuidense nos leemos luego Bye... Bye..

**Capitulo 8: Aceptación**

**Sakura POV**

Las pequeñas gotas de agua caían desde mi pelo hasta aterrizar en la toalla que rodeaba mi cuerpo recién bañado. A pesar que me había enjabonado bastante bien, y que me tallé mí cabello dos veces, el olor a fruta y a miel seguía en mí; no es que me molestara pero pensé que se iría y aún olía a una combinación de fresas con crema chantillí.

Me senté sobre mi cama y acosté mi cabeza sobre las almohadas, seguramente si Anita entrara a mi cuarto, pegaría un grito al cielo, alegando que me iba a dar un resfriado y que acababa de lavar las almohadas.

Suspiré.

Anita siempre tan preocupada por mí. Era como la mamá que nunca tuve, bueno si la tuve, pero solo por una pequeña parte de mi vida.

Siempre creí que la vida misma me había recompensado la falta de padres mandándome a Anita, y así lo era. El problema era, que volvía a empeorar las cosas con tantos tutores.

Definitivamente, la vida no es justa.

Seguía sin entender cómo fue que Sasuke y yo habíamos terminado llenos de fruta, miel, y crema; Anita nos dijo que parecíamos un par de críos, a mi me pareció de lo más gracioso, pero ha Sasuke se la cayó la cara de vergüenza. Lo entendía, se supone que él era quién debía ponerme límites, no romperlos conmigo.

_Sasuke._

Una punzada de dolor cruzó por mi pecho. La misma punzada que sentí ayer cuando me confesó que Ami le atraía y que por eso estaba celoso; mi parte lógica me decía que su excusa no tenía sentido, porque Sora estaba bailando conmigo cuando lo golpeó, y Ami no estaba ni al 100 metros cerca.

Pero la patética excusa de mi tutor no era lo que me preocupaba, no, lo que me tenía en estado de paranoia, era esa maldita punzada. ¿Por qué la había sentido? A mí no me importaba lo que él sentía y mucho menos hacia quien tenía sentimientos. O eso estaba intentando hacerme creer. No debía importarme. Sasuke no es más que un tutor más, solo uno más.

Mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, la imagen de Sasuke inundo mis pensamientos; sus hermosos ojos azabaches me miraban fijamente, estúpidamente me sonroje, digo, Sasuke no me estaba viendo, tenía la libertad de observar su rostro perfecto y admirar su belleza desmedida.

Su cabello color petroleo con reflejos azulados caía sobre su frente y el resto estaba totalmente desordenado, como si un remolino acabara de pasar, sus orbes azabaches con ese brillo que solo en él había visto, su nariz recta, perfectamente delineada, sus labios, no eran gruesos ni delgados, eran perfectos, con tan solo imaginarlos un impulso creció dentro de mí.

Quería besarlo.

_Necesitaba_ besarlo.

Quería sentir sus perfectos labios sobre los míos, su lengua moverse junto a la mía; la imagen que estaba en mi cabeza fue remplazada por otra que se movía más.

Sasuke me estaba besando, vaya que mi imaginación era buena, era tan vivido esa imagen que pareciese como si en verdad hubiera pasado; los labios de Sasuke estaban presionados sobre los míos, moviéndose rápidamente, con urgencia, sus manos estaban en mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia él, mis manos estaban enredadas en su rebelde cabello, no había distancia alguna entre nosotros, el aire cada vez nos faltaba más, nos separamos solo para tomar aire, mientras tanto, Sasuke me giró y me estampo en la pared, por inercia rodeé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él me seguía besando, enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura atrayéndolo más hacia mí, si es que eso fuera posible. Sasuke comenzó a morder mi cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo por donde sus labios pasaban, sentí algo duro pegado a mi cuerpo, al principio no entendí que era, pero cuando vi a los ojos de Sasuke, vi solo una cosa, lujuria.

Abrí los ojos con rapidez.

Fui demasiado lejos. Una cosa era fantasear besar a alguien y otra muy distinta a fantasear algo casi sexual.

Corrí hacia el baño y abrí el grifo de agua fría, en cuanto salió el chorro aventé la toalla y me metí debajo del agua; estaba helada, pero necesitaba quitar el calor que había invadido mi cuerpo con esa fantasía que se había salido de mis manos.

Cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar supe que era tiempo de salir, cerré el agua y tomé una toalla nueva, la otra ya estaba muy mojada.

En vez de volverme a sentar en mi cama, me dirigí a mi closet y tomé unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa color verde, me vestí y cepillé mi cabello.

Cuando terminé de cepillar mi cabello me senté en mi cama, el tema de esa fantasía me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza, si seguía sacándole la vuelta terminaría con dolor de cabeza.

Dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre la cama, mi cabeza muy lejos de la almohada, tanto que termine con la cabeza colgando por un borde de la cama, sentí como la sangre corría a mi cabeza, y esta vez no era por vergüenza.

Cerré mis ojos.

¿Por qué deje ir tan lejos esa fantasía?

¿Por qué no la detuve?

Abrí los ojos lentamente, lo sabía.

Sabía exactamente porque lo hice, pero eso era diferente a querer aceptarlo.

No podía ser.

Me sentía atraída por mi tutor.

Un peso cayó sobre mí.

Era algo que yo sabía desde el día en el que lo conocí, pero soy tan cabezota que me lo estuve negando una y otra vez, intentando ocultar esta atracción natural que hay entre los dos, bueno al menos de mi parte hacia él.

La cabeza me estaba dando vueltas, quizá era por el peso de la cruel realidad que acababa de aceptar, pero lo más probable es que fuera que ya había demasiado sangre en mi cabeza.

Lentamente me incorpore hasta volver a quedar sentada, a pesar de haberlo hecho con lentitud, mi cabeza daba vueltas.

_I Feel So Untouched_

_I Want You So Much_

_That I Just Can't Resist You._

¿Qué hacen las Veronicas en mi habitación?

Oh, es solo mi celular. Sería muy raro que las hermanas gemelas estuvieran en mi cuarto cantando. Tomé mi celular y en la pantalla estaba la fotografía de Hinata haciendo una mueca graciosa.

"Diga".-Contesté.

"_Vaya, hasta que contestas".-_Sonó la voz falsamente enojada de mi hiperactiva amiga.

"Hola, buenas tardes Hinata, si amanecí muy bien, ¿Qué tal tu? Qué bueno…".-Le contesté.

"_Ahh, si como sea".- _Casi pude ver como rodaba los ojos.-"_Te llamaba para decirte que no hagas planes para hoy en la tarde, y si los tienes cancélalos. Iremos de compras, a comer y al cine."_

"¿Puedo decir mi opinión?".-Pregunté. Aunque no sabía para que, si conocía la respuesta.

"_No".-_Contestó firmemente. Hinata a veces era tan… Hinata.-"_Estaré en tu casa a eso de las 3:00 pm"._

"Está bien".-Contesté con el tono que un niño usa cuando acaba de ser regañado por alguno de sus padres.-"Pero tengo que pedirle permiso al Sr. Tutor, y no es muy seguro que me deje."-Por primera vez, que Sasuke fuera tan estricto me iba a salvar de una salida con Hinata.

"_Lo dudo, tengo un buen presentimiento."_.-¡Diablos! Esos malditos presentimientos, siempre se hacían realidad, como quisiera que por una vez, Hinata se equivocara.-"_De cualquier modo, pídeselo de manera amable y linda."_

Iba a contestarle algo, pero me colgó.

Sería mejor que le pidiera permiso de una vez, si lo hacía poco antes, armaría un lio, y hoy no tenía ganas de pelear, suficiente había tenido con la guerra de fruta en la mañana.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado de no caerme, seguramente Sasuke estaría en el despacho de mi abuelo, con eso de que cada vez tiene más trabajo en la oficina que conmigo.

Toqué la puerta dos veces y después se oyó su seductora voz desde adentro indicando que entraran.

Entré lentamente, esto era invasión a territorio del enemigo, nunca, jamás había entrado aquí sin que mi abuelo fuera el que estuviera sentado en esa silla, pero vamos, al parecer, las cosas con este tutor serían muy distintas.

"Eh, hola Sr. Sasuke".-Me sentía estúpida hablándole en una combinación de Sr. Y Sasuke en lugar de usar su apellido.

"¿Qué pasa Sakura?".-Dijo él en ese tono formal que utilizan los adultos cuando están concentrados en algo importante del trabajo. Sasuke se giró en la silla, y pude notar que también estaba con el cabello húmedo, sentí un leve cosquilleo en mis manos por querer tocarlo.

"Hum, verás, me acaba de llamar Hinata, y quiere ir de compras, y al cine, o algo así, y quería pedir permiso".-Me miró por unos segundos y después volvió su vista a los papeles que sostenían sus manos.-"Entenderé si no me dejas ir".-Dije intentando de que no me dejara ir.

"No, está bien. Puedes ir, de cualquier modo tengo demasiado trabajo como para estar checando cada movimiento que haces, ya te puedes cuidar sola".-Muy bien, eso hirió mi orgullo.

"Muy bien".-Contesté con tono frío y cortante, si él se iba a comportar así, yo también.

"Te quiero aquí en la casa a las 10:30, ¿entendido?".-Dijo con el mismo tono distraído mientras buscaba algo entre más papeles.

"Entendido".-Dije con voz baja mientras salía del despacho.

No entendía que estaba pasando conmigo, primero lo único que pedía era libertad y que no controlaran mi vida, y ahora que tengo lo que quiero, no me gusta y siento como si Sasuke se hubiera desecho de mi.

Esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

**Sasuke POV**

En cuanto Sakura cerró la puerta del despacho del Sr. Haruno aventé los papeles que tenía en mis manos al suelo.

Me sentía fuera de control, quería salir y detener a Sakura y decirle que no, que no podía salir sin que yo fuera con ella, sin que yo estuviera ahí para protegerla.

¿Es que ella no se daba cuenta de lo frágil que era?

Me masajeé las sienes con la punta de mis dedos, esta situación me iba a matar de una sobredosis de estrés.

El solo verla así, con su cabello húmedo, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa color verde que se veía adorable con el tono de su piel, hacía crecer esta maldita atracción aún más, es que Sakura era perfecta, era… sencillamente perfecta.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar lo que había pasado hace algunos momentos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Flashback._

_¡No podía estar pasando otra vez!_

_Regañado de nuevo por la nana de Sakura, otra vez. Por estar peleando como un par de "críos"._

_Mientras me colocaba mi camisa pensaba como fue que otra vez termine en una guerra de secundaria con Sakura. _

_Cuando terminé de vestirme y pelear con mi cabello un rato, decidí ir a ver a Sakura, seguramente tendría planes para hoy, era sábado, no creo que se fuera a quedar en la casa._

_Toqué varias veces suavemente, pero no había respuesta. Así que abrí la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido; fue cuando la vi, Sakura estaba recostada sobre su cama son solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, parecía estar dormida, y su rostro estaba completamente sereno. Daría lo que fuera por saber qué es lo que estaba soñando, y lo que no daría porque estuviera soñando conmigo, pero ¡Qué va! Para ella soy solo el molesto tutor que su abuelo le impuso, al que ella debe odiar. Una punzada de dolor me cruzó el pecho, no quería que me odiara._

_Sakura movió la cabeza hacia un lado, inquieta._

_Pensé que se despertaría así que mejor salí de su habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta me giré a verla, se veía como una muñeca pero al mismo tiempo la imagen de pureza se veía interrumpida por las piernas bien formadas que no estaban cubiertas por la toalla, era una imagen pura y a la vez demasiado tentadora._

_Me confundía demasiado el estar cerca de ella, todo hacia ella me atraía, pero a la vez me alejaba, había algo en ella, como diría mi hermano Itachi "un no sé qué, que que se yo"._

_Fui a directo a mi habitación tratando de sacarme de la cabeza a Sakura, a la dulce y picante Sakura._

_Fin del Flashback_

o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La atracción que sentía por Sakura era demasiado fuerte como para negarla, pero si quería estar cerca de ella la mejor manera era hacerlo como su tutor, pero a la vez sería su amiga, me ganaría la confianza de Sakura, me convertiría en su confidente. Al fin y al cabo lo que ella necesita es un amigo, no a un novio.

El problema sería que Sakura era muy terca y obstinada, a eso agreguémosle que es orgullosa como ella sola, sería demasiado difícil llegar a ser querido por Sakura, no sin antes pasar por un par de momentos embarazosos y uno que otro rasguño.

Pero valdría la pena, ahora solo necesitaba ser su amigo.

Solo el destino sabe que pasará después.

_**Continuara...**_

**Actualización = Reviews **

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) 15 Reviews en este capitulo onegai ya se acerca el climax...**

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	9. ¡Esto esta Mal!

**Disclamer: L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de cro y para que pasen un gradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas..._

_**E**__l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito __**NO ME PERTENECE **__le pertenece ha __**Anabella Denett**__ quien muy amablemente me permitio la daptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena.._

**N/A: H**ola ¿Comó estan? Bueno si me lo preguntan ami cortisima de tiempo asi que las dejo para que disfruten su lectra bye bye..

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

¡Hinata estaba completamente loca de remate!

No iba a entrar a _esa _tienda.

"Vamos Sakura".-Insistía apuntando a la _sex-shop (_').

"No Hinata, además somos menores de edad."

"Lo sé, pero por inauguración dejarán entrar a todo el público. Además de que hay muchas ofertas en diferentes juguetes, pócimas y manuales."-Dijo al mismo tiempo que leía el cartel donde decía todo lo que Hinata acababa de repetir.

Así es, en el centro comercial acababan de abrir una _sex-shop_ y era la novedad, Hinata con sólo ver la palabra "oferta" decidió que era una ganga y que tenía que entrar, claro, llevándome a mí con ella.

"Hinata".-Dije tratando de zafar mis muñecas del agarre de la diabolica muñeca.-"¿Para qué quieres entrar a esa tienda? Ni siquiera tienes con quién usar todas _esas _cosas".-Dije con asco, los juguetes con los que las personas salían eran demasiado extraños, y algunas veces no les encontraba forma y un uso adecuado.

"Quizá no".-Dije ofendida.-"Pero tengo curiosidad, no quiero esperar otro año para poder entrar".-Me miró con esos ojos. ¡Ay no! Eran los ojos del gato con botas de Sherck, era tan difícil decir no, eran demasiado convincentes, tanto que hasta podía oír la música que suena en esa escena, haciéndola aún más adorable.

"Oh, que mas da".-Dije sin poder resistir a esa cara de gato a medio morir.-"Solo espero no encontrarme a nadie."

Hinata comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos.

Suspiré.

Lo que hacía por solo una amiga.

Patético.

Entramos al local, mis pupilas tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del lugar; las paredes del lugar eran rojas pasión con algunos detalles negros.

Las personas que atendían el lugar eran mujeres, de unos 25 y 30 años, vestidas con algo que parecían ser corsés, pero un poco más… sensual.

Casi todas usaban mayas negras rayadas, y unos tacones que si se caían sería lo último que harían, su cabello era chino con bucles, o completamente lacio.

Su maquillaje era exagerado, las sombras de los ojos eran del mismo de su corsé, sus labios de carmesí intenso, y las chapas casi del mismo tono que las mías.

"Hola".-Dijo una de ellas con lo que se supone que sería una voz sensual.-"Novatas, ¿Verdad?".-Hinata y yo la miramos con los ojos abiertos, ella río.-"Se nota. Díganme, ¿buscan algo en particular?"

"No, solo pasamos a mirar".-Contestó Hinata, yo miraba fijamente el suelo de la vergüenza, seguramente todos pensarían que soy una degenerada sexual.

"Oh, muy bien. ¿Quieren que les muestre nuestra variedad de vibradores?".- Al oír eso, salí corriendo hacia otro de los estantes, dejando a Hinata sola con la tipa de los consoladores.

Pensé que Hinata saldría corriendo conmigo, pero casi me da un paro cardíaco al ver que se iba con la vendedora para ver a los _dildos. _

Rodé los ojos, para Hinata cualquier cosa que dijera _oferta, o descuento, _era una oportunidad que no debía desaprovecharse, pero eso era demasiado, ir a ver _esas _cosas, eran, perturbador.

Me giré para observar los libros que estaban en los estantes, ya estaba aquí ¿Qué más podía hacer?

No pensaba irme sin Hinata, y si la dejaba sola, era capaz de comprar _esas _cosas, si le daban un buen precio, Hinata era capaz de comprar hasta un elefante disfrazado de cerdo.

Comencé a leer los títulos de los libros que estaban en los estantes, por cierto motivo no dejaban entrar a menores de edad a esta tienda, ¡Perturbaba la mente de los menores!

_Mil y una posiciones para mayor placer._

_Mil y una formas de llegar al punto G._

_Posiciones para lesbianas._

_Posiciones para homosexuales._

¡Vaya!, al parecer todos los libros eran sobre posiciones y que movimientos hacer para lograr un mayor placer al momento del acto sexual.

"¡Sakura!".-Chilló Hinata al lado mío, haciendo que me sobresaltara.-"Mira esto".-Dijo poniendo enfrente de mis ojos, algo largo y grueso de color negro.-"¡Solo 3 dólares!".-Al entender que es lo que Hinata sostenía en sus manos, solté un grito y lo aventé.

"¡Hinata! ¡Suelta eso!".-Le grité. Hinata levantó la _cosa _esa y rodó los ojos.

"No hay porque hacer un gran alboroto de esto Sakura".-Dijo paseando el consolador enfrente de mis ojos.-"Como dice la vendedora, Sisi, es un objeto natural, para dar placer a la mujer, también eso es natural.".-Dijo Hinata.

Definitivamente estaba loca, pero en exceso.

Hinata se volvió a ir con Sisi, hasta nombre se prostituta tenía esa vendedora.

Cuando el ritmo de mi corazón volvió a la normalidad volví a poner la atención a los libros, prefería eso a tener que tocar esos objetos raros, me provocaba nauseas.

_Kamasutra._

El título del libro sexual más famoso de todo el mundo llamó mi atención; estiré un poco para tomarlo.

Cuando por fin lo tomé, miré sobre mis hombros para verificar que nadie me viera, me sentía como una delincuente o algo así.

Abrí el libro y comencé a hojear el libro, desde hace mucho tiempo había tenido la curiosidad de ver este libro; las caras de los "protagonistas" eran de rasgos indios.

¡Bravo Sakura!

Acabas de descifrar la procedencia de este libro, que es más que famoso que es proveniente de la India.

Rodé los ojos ante el comentario tan estúpido que yo misma hice; cambié de página a causa que las otras imágenes eran demasiado bruscas para mis ojos, la siguiente era interesante, de hecho, no le encontraba forma, así que acerqué el libro más a mis ojos para poder contemplarla mejor.

"No sabía que te interesaran tantas posturas sexuales".-Dijo una voz seductora que deseaba no conocerla, pero para mi desgracia. La conocía y muy bien.

Sasuke.

El libro se me resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo.

Giré rápidamente para encararlo, y comprobar que era real y no era mera alucinación.

"¿Qué…haces…aquí?".-Pregunté mientras pasaba saliva notoriamente, estaba realmente nerviosa.

"Yo te podía preguntar exactamente lo mismo".-Dijo acercándose a mi mientras sonreía torcidamente dejándome la mente en blanco por unos segundos.

"Hola guapo".-Dijo una de las prosti… perdón, de las vendedoras dirigiéndose a Sasuke.-"¿Quieres que te muestre algo?".-Dijo repagándose a él.-"Tu di y yo te muestro".-Dijo mientras veía su cuerpo.

Esa zorra se le estaba insinuando a _mi _tutor, y el solo sonreía.

Al principio iba a golpearlos a los dos, pero después puse atención a la sonrisa de Sasuke, no era de coqueteo, si no de burla, se estaba burlando de ella.

"No gracias.".-Le contestó Sasuke dando un paso lejos de ella, y me tomó de la mano. Al principio no entendí nada, ¿Por qué estaba sosteniendo mi mano?

Pero una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo ante su tacto, dejándome helada sin poder hacer nada más que mirarlo a los ojos, y perderme en esos ojos azabaches que tanto me gustaban; Sasuke me miró por un segundo, pero luego volvió su vista a la vendedora.

"Mi novia y yo ya nos íbamos, solo acompañábamos a una amiga".-Dijo mientras besaba mi mano, automáticamente me sonrojé y mi corazón comenzó a salir rápidamente.

"Oh, muy bien. Si quieren podemos mostrarles algunos de los disfraces que tenemos, también hay para hombres, les aseguramos que tendrán una de las mejores noches de su vida".-Nos dijo mientras nos guiñaba un ojo.

"No gracias, nosotros yo nos íbamos".-Contesté con apuro.

La vendedora se encogió de hombros y nos dejo solos.

Sasuke y yo nos miramos, era obvio que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo actuar; por lo menos yo aún no terminaba de asimilar el hecho de que acababa de aparentar se novia de Sasuke, y aún no quería separar nuestras manos.

La moldura de las manos de Sasuke se acomodaban perfectamente a las mías, haciéndolas parecer dos piezas de puzzles que por fin estaban juntas.

"¡Sakura!".-Chilló Hinata. En cuanto oímos su voz nuestras manos rompieron el contacto, era extraño. Mis manos, extrañaban a las de Sasuke querían volver a tomarlas.-"¿Sr. Tutor?".-Preguntó Hinata blanca como un fantasma mientras las bolsas que traía en las manos se caían al suelo.-"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"Yo tendía que preguntarle eso a ustedes, ¿No creen?".

Miré a Hinata con la mirada de "Te lo dije"

"Salgamos de aquí".-Dije tomando el libro y poniéndolo en su lugar otra vez.-"He tenido suficiente como para 3 años".

Escuché la risa musical de Sasuke y la risa nerviosa de Hinata atrás de mí.

Al salir de la tienda, mis pupilas volvieron a sufrir a causa del cambio drástico de luz, parpadeé varias veces para que se acostumbraran a la iluminación.

"Ahora sí, ¿Me pueden explicar que hacían adentro de esa tienda?".-Nos preguntó Sasuke.

"Este… nosotras… este…".-Comencé a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

"Tenía ofertas".-Dijo Hinata mientras se encogía de hombros.-"La pregunta de los seis millones aquí es, ¿Qué hacía tú aquí? ¿No se supone que tenía mucho trabajo".

Sasuke se tensó ante la pregunta de Hinata; y ahora que lo pensaba, tenía razón, él me había dado permiso de ir porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no tenía tiempo para estarme cuidando.

"Es cierto".-Corroboré con Hinata.-"Tu dijiste que no tendrías tiempo para salir".-Confirmé mientras alzaba una ceja y ponía una mano en mi cintura.

"Esto… si…pero…".-Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por Hinata que pegó un grito.

"¡Oh, por Dios!".-Soltó todas las bolsas y cayeron al suelo.-"50% y 60% de descuento en maquillaje profesional".-Esto era el colmo, Hinata ni siquiera se maquillaba profesionalmente.

"Hinata, por favor, esto es ridi…".-No pude terminar porque Hinata ya se había ido corriendo hacia la tienda que acaba de anunciar esa oferta.-"Y me quedo hablando sola".

"¿Qué yo no cuento?".-Preguntó Sasuke con tono de indignación.

"No".-Contesté tratando de contener una sonrisa que bailaba por mis labios; me agaché para levantar las bolsas que Hinata había dejado caer; las llevaría al coche, junto con las otras que ya había abarcado todo el espacio posible en mi auto, y regresaría a buscar a Hinata.

No sé cómo le haríamos para irnos a mi casa, era Hinata o sus bolsas. Probablemente Hinata escogería que sus bolsas se fueran en mi auto y ella se iría en taxi o algo así.

"¿Sabes? Eso podría afectar seriamente mi autoestima".-Dijo Sasuke con un tono de falsa preocupación.

"Qué bueno. Ya te hacía falta bajarle a tu ego".-Le contesté poniéndome de pie con las bolsas de Hinata.

Me encaminé hacia el estacionamiento, tratando de equilibrarme con tantas bolsas, estas bolsas eran solo de la _sex-shop_ que Hinata me obligó a entrar, no quería saber qué es lo que había terminando comprando.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?".-Preguntó una voz seductora a mis espaldas. ¿Qué no tenía nada mejor que hacer que venir a atormentarme con su presencia?

"No gracias". Prácticamente ya habíamos llegado al coche, ¿Para qué me ofrecía su ayuda cuando ya no la necesitaba.

Coloqué las bolsas en el asiento de copiloto, ya que la cajuela iba llena, y si la abría cerrarla sería muy complicado.

Me giré para volver a la plaza, pero cuando iba a dar un paso, Sasuke dio otro hacia mí, quedando a pocos centímetros de mí.

Podía sentir su aliento sobre mi cara, sus ojos me tenían completamente hipnotizada, sus labios me llamaban a que los besara; y al parecer él no estaba mejor.

Colocó sus manos en mi cintura, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se pegaran más, automáticamente mis brazos se colocaron en su cuello, y mis manos comenzaron a jugar con su cabello.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ¡Es mi tutor! ¡5 años mayor que yo! ¡Iba a besarlo en medio de un estacionamiento! ¡Donde cualquiera podría vernos!

Pero no hice caso a mi parte racional, quería besarlo, lo necesitaba, y él no hacía nada por romper esta burbuja tan personal, lo que indicaba que si lo deseaba él también.

Cerré mis ojos suavemente mientras veía que él también los había cerrado.

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, solo por un segundo y sentí que estaba en el cielo, eran tan suaves, pero firmes a la vez.

Al igual que nuestras manos encajaban perfectamente, nuestros labios lo hacían.

Sasuke comenzó a mover sus labios contra los míos…

"¡Piii…Piii…Piii…Piii!".-Comenzó a sonar la alarma de mi coche, haciendo que los dos nos separamos rápidamente.

Yo por supuesto, estaba más que sonrojada.

¡Había besado a mi tutor!

Aunque prácticamente no había sido un beso, solo un roce pequeño de labios.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo desbocadamente, mientras miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago, sentía que mi cara iba a explotar de lo roja que estaba.

Miré a Sasuke a los ojos, y podía jurar que sus ojos, usualmente negros se habían oscurecido a un mas, y me veía intensamente, haciendo que me sonrojara aún más.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto y apagué la alarma. Me estaba estresando ese ruido, además que interrumpió un momento que pudo haber sido crucial en mi vida.

_O quizá interrumpió lo que no debía pasar._

Necesitaba aclarar mi mente, y estar cerca de él no me ayudaba, mis labios extrañaban su contacto, mis manos picaban por querer sentir de nuevo su cabello, todo mi cuerpo extrañaba su presencia.

Esto se me estaba saliendo de mis manos.

Esto era algo totalmente inesperado, no podía estar pasando.

Esto, estaba… mal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

_**Sex-Shop: Tienda para adultos donde venden todo lo relacionado con la sexualidad.**_

_**Continuara...**_

**Actualización = Reviews **

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) 15 Reviews en este capitulo onegai ya se acerca el climax...**

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	10. Confundido

Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de cro y para que pasen un gradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas...

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ha Anabella Denett quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc muchas gracias nena..

N/A: Hola ¿ Cómo están? Si me lo preguntan ami con un humor de los mil demonios ¿Porque? pues estaba teniendo un sueño bastante morboso y pervertido con Sasuke e Ita-kun, pero el maldito teléfono sonó y me despertó de mi ensoñación lo peor fue que cuando me levante a contestar y colgaron ._. agg maldigo mi suerte tenia pensado un ficc con ese sueño pero mejor me dije no para otro dia a si que por eso aquí me ven con una actualización del ficc.

Les deseo un muy propero y feliz año 2012.

Bueno me retiro para que lean con tranquilidad y en paz.

Sasuke POV

Esto… se había salido de mis manos, no había pensado en verdad no, mi cerebro decidió en ese momento tomar unas vacaciones e irse a la Antártida a jugar con los pingüinos. Y ahora que regresó, ¡Sigue congelado! Porque no me deja reaccionar de ninguna manera; lo único que soy capaz de hacer es mirar a Sakura con cara de estúpido por lo que acababa de hacer.

La cara de Sakura estaba completamente roja, su mirada evitaba a la mía y sus dedos jugaban con los otros nerviosamente, tenía la cabeza agachada dejando que su suave ondulado cabello rosado formara una cortina en su cara que bloqueaba parte de su hermosa y frágil cara. Eso me molesto, yo quería ver su cara, no importaba que tan roja estuviera.

Yo solo quería verla.

Sakura levantó su cabeza lentamente e hizo contacto visual con mis ojos, y a diferencia de la otra vez, mantuvo su mirada fija en la mía.

¡En verdad esta chica era un dilema! En los días que llevo trabajando con ella, podría asegurar que me atacaría, y de algún modo, terminaríamos embarrados de alguna sustancia pegajosa y la nana de Sakura nos regañaría. –Sí, así es, ya me estoy acostumbrando a terminar así-

Pero en sus ojos sus había rabia, ni esa chispa que cada vez que la veía se me helaba la sangre e intentaba adivinar que es lo que pasaba por su revoltosa y diabólica mente; y lo que era aun más extraño era que en sus ojos no demostraba ningún indicio de coraje o que fuera a saltar sobre mi y golpearme con algún producto de los que Hinata acababa de comprar enesa tienda.

Pero lo que paso, fue en verdad sorprendente.

Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia donde me encontraba, con pasos lentos pero decididos. Sus ojos esmeraldas miraban fijamente a los míos y por algunos segundos bajaba su mirada a mis labios; cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de mí se detuvo.

Mi cerebro que ya estaba regresando a la normalidad, volvió a colapsar por la cercanía de Sakura; uno de sus pequeños y delgados brazos se poso en mis hombros, su suave blanca y pequeña mano, la enterró entre mis cabellos y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con mis cabellos.

Miré a la cara a Sakura, quien a su vez veía entretenida a su mano jugando con mi cabello, aprovechando la distracción de Sakura, la observé más detalladamente, ya que cada vez que lo hacía, me veía haciéndolo y me decía algo como te sale más barato una fotografía o algo por el estilo.

Su piel blanca se veía tan tersa y suave, una fuerte picazón comenzó a recorrer mi mano derecha, sin pensarlo, mi mano estaba acariciando la mejilla derecha de Sakura, tal y como lo imaginaba la piel de Sakura era tan suave como la de un bebé recién nacido, tenía la textura que cualquier actriz o modelo daría su vida por tener.

Sakura volvió a posar sus ojos en los míos, temeroso de que no le haya gustado la caricia, retire mi mano, pero ella la atrapó y la volvió a colocar donde estaba hace unos segundos. Volví a repetir el movimiento que estaba haciendo, Sakura recargó su cara en mi mano, cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

Si decían que las mujeres eran complicadas, en verdad lo eran. En especial Sakura.

Un día me declara la guerra a muerte, al otro me avienta frutas y ahora era extremadamente tierna, ¿Qué acaso era bipolar?

Como sea, Sakura abrió sus ojos y sonrió levemente.

"¡Hey, Sakura, Sr. Tutor!".-Se escuchó la voz de Hinata a lo lejos.-"¿Dónde están?"

Sakura suspiró y retiró su mano de mi cabello, dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar recargada en la puerta de su auto.

"Aquí Hinata, sigue la voz".-Contestó Sakura alzando la voz.

Después de unos segundos, escuchamos los pasos de Hinata acercándose hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotros.

Y aunque suene imposible, traía otras tres bolsas. ¡De maquillaje! Los embases de los maquillajes eran compactos, era casi imposible llenar una bolsa. ¡Pero ella lleno tres!

¿Cómo lo hizo?

"Hinata".-Dijo Sakura mientras miraba las bolsas de Hinata.-"Son tres bolsas de maquillaje, ¡Tres!".-Bueno, tan siquiera no era el único que estaba sorprendido.

"Si, Sakura, ¡No iba a ver rebaja en esa tienda hasta dentro de tres semanas! Tenía que aprovechar."

"Estas dañada".-Le contestó Sakura.

"Como sea, Sakurita".-Noté que al oír ese sobrenombre, Sakura le mandaba una mirada asesina a Hinata.-"Tu coche va lleno con todas las bolsas, y dudo que me dejes manejar tu coche. Así que, me tengo que ir con el Sr. Sasuke".- Vaya, si que habla rápido.

"Pero Hinata".-Comenzó a replicar Sakura.

"Por mí no hay problema".-La interrumpí.-"Hinata puede venir conmigo en el auto, y te seguimos"

"Como sea".-Dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros algo, ¿molesta? Y ahora, ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Hacía unos siete segundos estaba de lo mejor, y ahora estaba enfadada.

"El único problema es que deje el coche un poco lejos de donde estamos en este momento".-Me giré para ver los zapatos altos de Hinata.-"Y dudó que quieras seguir caminando con esos zapatos".

"Si, tienes razón".-Dijo Hinata.

"Espérame aquí con Sakura, iré por el coche y enseguida regreso.".- Vi a Hinata asentir mientras sonreía, ¡Wow! Ella sí que tenía energía.

Me encaminé hacia donde había dejado a mi bebé, regalo de Fugaku cuando cumplí años. Cuando estaba a unos cinco autos del mío, mi celular en mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar y a sonar.

Lo saqué y vi que en la pequeña pantalla decía Naruto y aparecía una foto de mi mejor amigo con un gorro en forma de barco y una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

"Que hay, Bakka"-Contesté.

"Sasukito".- Sonó la voz de mi hermano Itachi,-"¿Cómo esta mi hermano favorito?"

"Itachi, soy tu único hermano, y ¿Qué haces con el celular de Naruto?"

"Lo que te hace más afortunado, ¡No tienes que compartirme! Y respecto al celular de Naru-chan, estoy en su apartamento esperando a Ino, y como vi que te estaba llamando le arrebate el celular".-Explicó con naturalidad.

"Oh, como sea. ¿Vas a salir con Ino hoy?"-Pregunté

"Hum, si y no"

"¿Cómo que si y no?".-Itachi siempre tan especifico.

"Voy a salir con ella, pero nos quedaremos aquí en su casa".-Se escuchó un movimiento por el teléfono. Mientras escuchaba que Itachi y Naruto discutían, abrí la puerta de mi auto y me subí.-"Es por eso que te estaba llamando cuando un troglodita me quito el celular quería ver si podía ir a tu casa/trabajo a pasar la tarde, no quiero quedarme a ver como un oso que dice ser tu hermano le come la cara-entre otras cosas- a mi hermana."

No pude evitar reírme al imaginarme la situación y la cara de Naruto.

"Si, está bien. Las chicas van a estar en la casa también, si no te molesta."

"¿Chicas? Pensé que solo eras el niñero de una".

"¡Tutor! Soy el tutor, y si solo es una, pero su efusiva amiga se quedará"

"Oh, está bien. Te veo en una hora. ¡Ino! Por Dios, ¡CUBRETE! Déjale algo a la imaginación"-Naruto siempre tan sobre protector con su hermana.-"¡Pero qué sexy!".-Se escuchó la voz de Itachi seguido por unos chiflidos y por último un golpe sordo y un quejido de Itachi.

Rodé los ojos de lo absurdo de la situación. Itachi algunas veces podría ser un niño, y juntándolo con Naruto que era Mr. Maduro, siempre hacían una escena, sobre todo en lugares públicos, y siempre Ino y yo éramos los que terminábamos avergonzados.

Encendí el auto y me dirigí hacia donde estaban Sakura y Hinata.

Sakura ya estaba sentada con las manos aferradas al volante mirando hacia la nada, mientras Hinata hablaba y hablaba sobre algo recargada en la puerta del conductor, moviendo las manitas por el aire.

Paré el auto justo al lado del coche de Sakura y baje la ventanilla del copiloto.

"Te sigo y nos vemos en la casa. Hinata sube".-Les dije a ambas. En menos de un segundo, Hinata ya estaba sentada a mi lado y prendiendo el radio.

"Como sea".-Contestó Sakura y después encendió su coche y arrancó.

"Vamos, Sr. Tutor, que ya quiero llegar a probarle a Saku-chan todo lo que compre".-Dijo Hinata con un voz aún más chillona de lo normal.

Con sus pequeños dedos cambiaba de estación cada cinco segundos, buscando alguna canción que le gustara.

"Let's have some fun..."-Cantaba Hinata al mismo tiempo que la voz salía del estéreo.-"En serio, AMO, esta canción, Lady Gaga es lo mejor".

La canción iba a la mitad del segundo coro y Hinata le cambio, y de nuevo, sus pequeños dedos se movían rápidamente buscando otra canción.

"All the single ladies, all the single ladies…"-Ahora Hinata levantaba sus manos y las movía al ritmo de la música.-"No, en verdad AMO esta canción, Beyoncé es lo mejor de lo mejor."-Volvió a asegurar Hinata.

Pero, la canción todavía no empezaba la segunda estrofa y Hinata ya estaba cambiándole de música, tan rápido que yo no alcanzaba a distinguir que canción era la que estaba sonando.

"I'm the one who understands you… You belong with mee".- Déjenme adivinar, Hinata AMA esta canción, y Taylor Swift es la mejor de las mejores.-"En verdad, AMO esta canción, Taylor Swift es la mejor de las mejores".

"Hinata, ¿Hay algo que tu no ames y que pienses que no es lo mejor?".-La pregunta salió de mis labios sin avisar, y cuando quise recuperarme ya lo había dicho y ahora Hinata me miraba ceñudo.

"Si, hay muchas cosas que no amo".-Hizo una pausa y suspiró.-"Sakura tenía razón sobre ti, en verdad eres muy cerrado de mente. Para ser tan joven suenas como un señor de setenta años, que le molesta todo lo que sucede a su alrededor."-Dicho eso, apagó el radio y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia la ventana.

Minutos después ya estábamos llegando a la casa, y mi mente seguía procesando lo que Hinata acababa de decirme.

No era la primera persona en decirme que aparentaba ser más viejo de lo que era, pero tenía que ser maduro, y responsable si tenía que cuidar a una niña de 16 años.

En cuanto el auto quedó bien estacionado, Hinata abrió la puerta y salió corriendo del choche hacia dentro de la casa.

Rodé los ojos y salí del auto para encontrarme con una Sakura que me veía ceñuda pero al mismo tiempo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

"Debí suponerlo, eres la única persona capaz de hacer enojar a Hinata".-Sakura soltó una carcajada y se fue dentro a la casa.

Suspiré y activé la alarma de mi mercedes, y entré a la boca del león.

Después de casi 50 minutos de haber llegado a la casa, Anita había preparado la comida, y entre el resto de la servidumbre y yo, terminamos de bajar las compras del auto de Sakura y las llevamos a su recamara.

Naruto había llegado un poco antes de lo que había dicho, por lo que mientras las chicas se preparaban para comer, nosotros estábamos en el despacho platicando y jugando ajedrez.

"Así que, ¿Una sex-shop?".-Dijo Naruto burlándose de la historia recién contada.-"Sasuke, debo decir que no lo esperaba de ti. Quizá de Itachi, pero de ti no".-La nota de burla se hacía cada vez más presente en su voz.

Yo solo lo fulminé con la mirada.

"Ya enserio Sasuke, necesitas ser más inteligente que ella, si en verdad quieres durar más de 6 meses, tienes que aprender a jugar su juego, a ganarte su confianza y a no caer en sus trampas de adolescente. Vamos, tienes que actuar de la misma manera que ella, solo que de una manera más astuta. ¿Me explico?".-Preguntó mientras movía uno de sus caballos y me quitaba una torre.

"No, la verdad es que no. Naruto, esa chica es muy complicada, no como cualquier otra, me tiene confundido, es tan hermosa que utiliza eso en mi contra y me deslumbra muy seguido."

"Eso, Sasuke es exactamente a lo que me refiero, no es noticia nueva que las chicas te encuentran atractivo, y por lo que me cuentas que paso hace rato, Sakura no es la excepción, así que, juega su juego, deslúmbrala tu también, confúndela, hazla sentir del modo en que ella te hace sentir. Y Jaque-Mate".-Explicó Naruto al mismo tiempo que me ganaba.

"Ya estamos listas".-Gritaron desde afuera las chicas.

Muy bien, tiempo de aplicar lo aprendido con Mr. Maduro.

Continuara...

Actualización = Reviews

Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) 15 Reviews en este capitulo onegai ya se acerca el clímax...

Besiitos

Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk


	11. ¡Hey! ¡Eso es Trampa!

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de cro y para que pasen un gradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas...

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ha **Anabella Denett **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc muchas gracias nena..

**N/A: **Hola ¿Cómo están? Pues yo bien si lo preguntan, se que devén querer matarme por traerles este capitulo atrasado tiene días que se supone que lo subiría pero no había tenido tiempo, ademas he estado también con fic's propios no se si llegara el día en que los suba aquí pero espero que cuando eso suceda tenga las misma aceptación bueno creo que eso esta de mas así que con su permiso me retiro adiós.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi Onechan mejor conocida aquí en fanfiction con el seudónimo de **Ao0i**, gracias nena espero y te guste este capitulo n/n.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

Hinata casi me aventaba por la ventana cuando le conté lo sucedido con Sasuke en el estacionamiento mientras ella compraba su maquillaje.

No pensé que era tan grave, hasta que mi sabia amiga me hizo ver lo que estaba pasando en realidad; aunque aceptarlo sería atravesar mi orgullo y tener que tragármelo.

Me gustaba Sasuke, eso era obvio. Pero el problema era que, si mis sentimientos salían a flote, me ponía en desventaja.

Porque esto era una guerra.

Una guerra en la cual no estaba dispuesta a perder.

Aunque el contrincante fuera un dios griego por el cual, cualquier chica haría lo imposible.

"Ya estamos listas".-Gritamos Hinata y yo. Después de colocar todo lo nuevo que la compradora compulsiva acababa de obligarme a comprar, decidimos utilizar unos de los pantalones color negro, mi blusa era color azul, y la de Hinata un rosa pálido.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del despacho de mi abuelo, y detrás de él, había un chico un poco más alto que el, rubio de grandes azules ojos; el, sin duda era realmente atractivo, sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos de sus pantalones y sonreía a la nada.

O en verdad era feliz, o estaba completamente drogado.

"¿Qué hay de comer?".-Preguntó Sasuke.

"¿Y yo que voy a saber, cabezota? Llegue al mismo tiempo que tu ¿recuerdas?".-Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras que su amigo cubría su boca para contener una carcajada.

"Ni dos horas Sakura, ¿Me pregunto cuánto será tu record sin pelear a alguien?".-Preguntó Sasuke.-"Yo apuesto que ni un día".

¿Quién se creía? ¡Pero claro que podía durar sin pelear a nadie!

"¿Quieres apostar?".-Lo reté.

"Claro".-Contestó muy confiado de si mismo.-"Te reto a que no puedes durar 12 horas sin burlarte, pelear o cualquier semejanza".-Dijo cubriendo todos los términos.

"Eso no es justo.".-Dije.-"Solo a ti te peleo, eres… peleable".-Le dije provocando que rodara los ojos.

"Muy bien".-Dijo dándome su mano a modo de cerrar el trato.-"Solo no puedes molestarme a mí. Si pierdes, serás mi esclava por una semana".-Una mueca de espanto cruzo mi cara.

¿Una semana como esclava de Sasuke? Eso sería una tortura. Pero estoy más que segura ganare, así que, ¿Qué más daba?

"Muy bien".-Dije tomando su mano, en cuanto sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos sentí como miles de descargas eléctricas recorrían cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.-"Pero si yo gano, tú serás el mío por un mes".-Dije alargando el plazo

"¡Eh! Eso no es justo".-Alegó soltando mi mano.

"Si, si lo es. Porque soy yo la que va a dejar de molestarte, y créeme que será todo un reto".-Dije volviendo a tomar su mano.-"Así que, ¿Vas o no vas?".-Pregunté repitiendo la típica pregunta de un programa televisivo.

el Uchiha pareció considerarlo por unos segundos. Estúpido no era, sabía que si perdía, tendría que someterse a un mes de tortura estilo Sakura Haruno.

"Muy bien".-aceptó tomando mi mano y estrechándola.-"El que pierda será el esclavo del otro".

"Bien".-Corroboré mientras lo veía a los ojos y una chispa de diversión brillaba en sus ojos, estaban tan iluminados que podría ver mi reflejo y ver mis ojos que tenían la misma chispa que él.

Estas serán unas 12 horas muy interesantes.

Hinata miraba con insistencia a Mr. Drogado, era obvio que había captado su interés, más porque el también le sonreía, o más bien, no dejaba de sonreía. ¡Se le entumirían las mejillas!

"Hola, soy Hinata".-Se adelantó mi amiga a presentarse.

"Naruto".-Dijo el tomando su mano.

"Me has hecho esperar bastante".-Dijo Hinata coquetamente haciendo que Naruto la mirara con cara de, _está en verdad loca _y una sonrisa bastante incómoda.

"¿Lo siento?".-Contestó más en modo de pregunta que de disculpa.

"No hay problema, ya tendremos tiempo de sobra".-Dijo Hinata segura y enrollando su brazo alrededor del suyo.

"Seguro".-Contestó Naruto aún mirándola sin entender su actitud.

"Bueno, ya.".-Les comencé a cortar.-"Muero de hambre, así que, ¿Se pueden dejar de cursilerías y podemos ir a la cocina?"

Naruto se sonrojó y asintió mientras Hinata asentía frenéticamente y sonreía como una maniaca que se podría confundir con una fugitiva de un manicomio.

Comenzaron a caminar Naruto y Hinata primero, seguidos por mí. Esperaba ver a Sasuke atrás de mí, pero cuando me giré aún seguía parado fuera del despacho, mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa picarona.

"¡Apúrate, cabe…".-Me detuve al ver su expresión de júbilo, ¡Era un maldito tramposo! ¡Me estaba tentando!-"¡Eso no es justo Uchiha! ¡Me estas tentando!"

"No eres la única que sabe hacer trampa Sakura, si tu pones que yo seré tu esclavo un mes, no te haré tan sencilla esta apuesta. ¡Las veras negras, Haruno!".-Agregó pasando por mi lado y entrando a la cocina.

Me quedé plantada en el vestíbulo, ¡Era un maldito sexy tramposo! ¿Cómo se supone que iba a soportar doce horas sin molestarlo?, si cada cinco minutos, el iba a estar provocándome y dándome motivos para pelearlo.

Suspiré y caminé hacia la cocina.

En lugar de sentarnos en el comedor-donde cabían 20 personas- sugerí sentarnos mejor en la barra que estaba pegada a la cocineta, donde cabríamos perfectamente sin necesidad de utilizar el comedor que solo usábamos cuando estaba el abuelo en casa.

Serví la comida a cada uno, y cuando le di el plato a Sasuke le sonreí falsamente, entrecerrando un poco mis ojos recibiendo la misma respuesta por parte de él, aunque él se veía en realidad divertido, mientras yo estaba echando fuego en mi interior. Gracias a que Hinata seguía sin querer separarse del Mr. Feliz, que ahora sería Mr. Acosado, tuve que sentarme al lado de Sasuke que no intentaba disimular sus miradas divertidas esperando cualquier segundo para recordarme que no podía molestarlo, a excepción que quisiera terminar siendo su esclava por una semana; pensé que quizá no sería tan mala idea, en una de sus comida, podría ponerle algún laxante, en señal de venganza; pero eso lo planearía mejor, sería el PLAN B, por si llegaba a perder la apuesta.

A pesar de que había pensado que la comida sería tediosa e incómoda, resultó ser bastante divertida en los momentos en que Sasuke no me provocaba, Hinata y Naruto tenían buena química, pero aún así, Naruto estaba algo asustado por tanta energía de Hinata, supongo que pensaba lo mismo que yo pensé cuando la conocí _¡Es demasiado pequeña para tener tanta energía! _Y aunque intentaba seguirle el ritmo en varias de las conversaciones, terminaba pedido, tanto que Hinata tenía que explicarle de nuevo sobre que estaban hablando, después de hacer una clara mueca de disgusto. Pero ya debería estar acostumbrada a que nadie le pudiera seguir el ritmo, la más cercana a seguirle la batería, era yo, y aún así me sacaba mucha ventaja, y vaya que decían que yo era hiperactiva.

Pero Hinata era algo como una mezcla de una Santa Claus hiperactiva en navidad, y en disneyworld comiendo puros dulces y chocolates y en disneyworld.

"Sakura".-Me llamó Sasuke con voz calmada y pasiva, una que era la que utilizaba cuando estaba en su papel de tutor.-"¿Mañana tienes clases?"

"Si".-Contesté secamente. Porque si decía algo más probablemente terminaría agrediéndolo, cosa que era lo que menos quería.

"Bueno, ¿Ya hiciste tu tarea?".-Rodeé los ojos. ¿Qué me creía? ¿Una niña de primaria? ¡Pero claro que la había hecho! ¡No estaba retrasada como para no saber cuáles eran mis obligaciones!

"Si, Sasuke, ya la hice".-Conteste con tono de aburrimiento mientras entrecerraba mis ojos, recargaba mis codos en la mesa y recargaba mis mejillas en mis manos en señal de aburrimiento. Creía que la forma más fácil de evitar pelearlo sería ignorarlo, pero sería completamente difícil.

"Ah".-Contestó simplemente con un timbre de decepción, me giré para verlo y ¡Gran error! Sus hermosos orbes azabaches me miraban con una nota de tristeza y con un ligero puchero, haciéndolo ver adorable.

¡Era un chantajista! ¡Sabía a la perfección lo que su cara estaba provocando! Mi corazón se sentía apachurrado y mi estomago más estrecho a causa de la culpa.

Suspiré pesadamente.

"Solo tenía que hacer unos cuantos resúmenes y unos cuestionarios".- Agregué con un tono más alegre.-"Los maestros estuvieron de muy buen humor, ya que les aumentaron el sueldo la semana anterior".-Complementé mi historia con una sonrisa un poco más sincera.

"Y, yo quería sabes todo eso, ¿Por qué razón exactamente?".-Me contestó ahora con una cara de burla.

La rabia invadió todo mi cuerpo. ¡Caí en su maldita trampa! Me hizo sentir culpable por ser cortante y fría con él; y ahora, el me la devolvía.

¡Agggg! Era en verdad frustrante.

Respiré diez veces antes de contestar, y para cuando lo hice ya estaba más tranquila.

"No lo sé, pensé que quizá lo quisieras saber".-Le respondí encogiéndome de hombros mientras levantaba mi plato y lo depositaba en el lavatrastos.-"Me voy a mi recamara, ¿Vienes Hinata?"

Me miró con un puchero más pronunciado. Dejándome saber que quería seguir acosando a Naruto, le respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco y volviendo a encogerme de hombros.

Estando ya en mi recamara, tome mi guitarra y comencé a tocar algunos acordes sin tocar alguna canción en especifico mientras mi mente volaba a otra dimensión muy lejos de aquí.

Sin saber cómo termine pensando en él, en sus hermosos ojos negros, en la forma en la que reía, en su cabello que siempre estaba desordenado, en la manera como me sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, a pesar de que era desesperante no podía alejarme, y aunque eso me asustaba quería seguir cerca de él.

Poco a poco mis manos comenzaron a tocar una melodía improvisada muy lenta y muy romántica, en automático las palabras comenzaron a fluir in mi mente, y después de acomodarlas conforme a la música, comencé a cantar.

"_Cuando te veo todo mi cuerpo, vuelve a sentir_

_Cuando te escucho, mi corazón vuelve a latir_

_Cuando tus ojos ven a los míos, puedo sentir_

_Que tu mirada llena el vacío dentro de mí_

_Y todo lo que muerto creía, hoy descubrí _

_Que por ti vivía, esperándote…"_

Era exactamente la manera como me sentía sobre Sasuke, quizá era rápido, pero era inevitable, sentía que lo conocía desde antes, desde otra vida, como si nos perteneciéramos…

El escuchar esos pensamientos, mire como a mi guitarra y dije que me estaba afectando tocar acordes tan románticos, la hice a un lado; me levanté del suelo, y me senté al borde de mi cama, agache mi cabeza y un ligero _Sasuke _en forma de suspiro se me escapo de mis labios.

Me quedé por unos segundos más en la misma posición y después me levanté para ir al baño, y cuando lo hice, sentí que la sangre desaparecía de mi cuerpo, al ver a Sasuke asomado por mi puerta, completamente petrificado y mirándome fijamente.

Le devolví la mirada de la misma manera.

Aterrorizada.

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

Actualización = Reviews

Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) 15 Reviews en este capitulo onegai ya se acerca el clímax...

Besiitos

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	12. Recuerdos de un fenomeno

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de cro y para que pasen un gradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas...**

**El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ha Anabella Denett quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc muchas gracias nena..**

**N/A: Hola ¿Cómo están? Pues yo bien si lo preguntan, se que devén querer matarme por traerles este capitulo atrasado tiene días que se supone que lo subiría pero no había tenido tiempo, pero aquí lo tienen espero y lo disfruteis. **

**Abvertencia: Si no te gusta el OoC no entres así de simple detesto cuando pongo las devidas aclaraciones que son historias OoC y a un así me ponen comentarios realmente ofencivos, creanme yo respeto a cada quien, pero así como yo respeto espero que me respeten. Yo se que esta actitud no tiene nada que ver con el cubitodehielo que es Sasuke pero tampoco es para que me ofendan. Bueno creo que eso es todo sin mas me retiro y espero y tengan una excelente y placentera lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

¡Tenía que existir un modo de hacer perder a Sakura!

No iba a permitir que ganara esa estúpida apuesta, ¡No iba a ser su esclavo por un mes! _Esa pequeña tramposa. _No entendía como pude aceptar un trato así, simplemente ¿Quién en su sano juicio aceptaría un mes por una semana?

O sí, _yo._

Solo porque mi mano picaba por querer sentir el contacto con su suave y tersa piel al momento de cerrar el trato, ni siquiera considere en que si Sakura ganaba, sería un mes de esclavitud, y en ese mes, podría hacer que renunciara.

Me estremecí de solo pensar estar lejos de Sakura, y más por su estúpida regla de los "seis meses". Tenía que elaborar un plan en el que la pequeña Haruno no pudiera evitar molestarme, y la tendría como esclava por una semana. Como _esclava_, podría obligarla a hacer cualquier cosa que a mí se me viniera a mente, o a mi imaginación.

Automáticamente, mi mente reprodujo una imagen de Sakura, disfrazada con un atuendo de sirvienta, pero no uno cualquiera si no uno que dejaba casi nada a la imaginación. Por reacción a ese pensamiento, mi pantalón se empezó a hacer más pequeño, hasta llegar a hacerlo doloroso.

Mire hacia enfrente y la imagen de Hinata y Naruto tranquilizo un poco mis "urgencias"; Hinata miraba fijamente a Naruto con una sonrisa demasiado abierta y una nota de demencia brillaba en sus ojos, y su plato de comida estaba intacto. Mientras que Naruto comía pausadamente, notablemente incomodo, y miraba de reojo a Hinata, y cuando lo hacía, Hinata parpadeaba rápidamente, tanto que parecía que sus pestañas se iban a quemar.

Naruto mi miraba con ojos de suplica, estaba asustado con su nueva acosadora.

Sonreí arrogantemente y me levante de la mesa.

"Con permiso".-Anuncié parándome de la mesa y levantando mi plato.

"¿A dónde vas?".-Preguntó Naruto nerviosamente. Matándome, con los ojos.

"A buscar a Sakura".-Dije colocando mi plato en el lavatrastos.-"Necesito hablar con ella…".-Contesté cortante.

Salí del comedor, dejando solos al acosado-acosadora atrás de mí, para darles algo de, _privacidad _por así decirlo.

Me sentía frustrado respecto a Sakura, no me gustaba ser tan cortante con ella, ni estarla tentando, pero me encantaba verla enojada y encaprichada, parecía un gatito enojado, tratando de ser intimidante cuando lo único que lograba era parecer adorable.

Comencé a subir las escaleras camino al cuarto de Sakura, aun no tenía ningún plan exacto sobre cómo lograr que me moleste, pero estaba seguro que al estar ahí, saldría natural, Sakura me inspiraba.

Ya estaba a la mitad de las escaleras, y escuche los acordes de la guitarra de Sakura acompañadas de su dulce voz, las palabras de la canción no se escuchaban con claridad, pero decía algo sobre su corazón y volver a sentir, no entendía con exactitud, pero podría decir que era una canción romántica. Corrí los últimos peldaños que me quedaban por subir, y me apresure a llegar a la recamara de Sakura, pero al encontrarme ahí la música había cesado.

¡_Rayos!- _murmuré para mí mismo, asome mi cabeza por el hueco de la puerta de Sakura, que estaba entreabierta. Divisé la silueta de la molestia rosada sentada en la orilla de su cama, con sus manos en su cabeza, era la típica posición para representar la frustración.

"_Sasuke".- _suspiró Sakura.

Me petrifique al oír mi nombre en los labios de Sakura, ¿Yo la frustraba? Por eso se sentía… ¿frustrada? ¿Por mi?

Mi cuerpo no reacciono a tiempo, Sakura se levantaba de su cama, y yo me quede ahí, paralizado mirándola con terror; y al verme ella, me regreso la mirada de la misma manera.

Nos quedamos estáticos por unos cuantos minutos, ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, esta situación era de lo más incómoda, tenía que pensar algo, ¡Pero mis neuronas se habían tomado vacaciones de nuevo! ¡Esta vez al polo sur!

_Eh, quizá están con Santa Claus, digo, ya casi es Navidad, espero… que esta vez si me traiga el cochecito militar que le pedí desde que era niño, y no me trago nada, bueno, si, ¡Carbón!_

_¡Uchiha, concéntrate! Oh sí, lo olvidaba._

"Si tomas una foto te durara mas".-Dije son pensarlo dos veces.

"¿Qué?".-Preguntó Sakura, parpadeando varias veces.-"Idiota".-Dijo bajito.-"¡Eres tú, el que está en mi cuarto!".-Exclamó levantando las manos.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, quizá debas suavizar tu voz".-Le recordé adentrándome en su cuarto.

La cara de Sakura, era un poema. Se notaba la rabia contenida en su rostro, y una sonrisa falsa dibujada en sus labios, tratando de calmar su coraje.

Le sonreí arrogantemente, retándola a que me dijera algo.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, y sus manos se convirtieron en puños y temblaba ligeramente, y imaginé que en cualquier momento se lanzaría encima de mí y me mordería o algo así.

"¡IDIOTA!".-Gritó Sakura abriendo los ojos que estaban cristalinos de la rabia acumulada.-"Eres el idiota más grande de todo el universo".-Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

"Eso es imposible".-Dije acercándome a ella.-"No conoces a todo el universo".-Agregué rodando los ojos.

Sakura bufó.

"¿Ves?".-Preguntó.-"Esas son las cosas que me sacan de juicio. Bueno, de todos los tutores que he tenido, y vaya que han sido bastantes, TU eres el peor de todos.".-Dijo con tono de odio en su voz.

"Oh, vamos".-Dije con una nota de histeria en la voz.-"No, puedo ser el peor de _todos_".

"Pero, por supuesto que lo eres".-Contestó Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos.-"¡Además! ¡Odio tener que llorar por rabia! ¡Y Tú ocasionas esa rabia!".-Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que empezaban a ser derramadas.

"Haruno, no me culpes de tus rarezas".-_Oh, vamos Uchiha. ¡Cállate!- _"Digo, ¿Qué clase de persona llora cuando se enoja? Eres un fenómeno de la naturaleza.".-_Muy bien, definitivamente, ¡Tengo que cerrar mi bocota! ¿Por qué carajos estoy diciéndole todo esto?_

Sakura me miró con los ojos como platos, se me encogió el corazón de ver la profunda tristeza que sus enormes orbes esmeraldas reflejaban.

"¡Bestia apocalíptica! ¡Zángano del mal! ¡Escoria humana!".-Chilló la voz de Hinata detrás de mí, me giré sobre mis talones para verla entrar en la habitación, con paso apresurado miraba a Sakura extremadamente preocupada, y los momentos que me miraba, lo hacía con profundo odio.-"¡Fuera de aquí!".-Me ordenó al momento de que sus pequeños brazos rodeaban a Sakura y esta se soltaba llorando en brazos de su amiga.

_¿Pero qué diablos?_

"Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer".-Dije firmemente.

La mirada de Hinata, juraba que me estaba matando mentalmente, y me recordó una frase que la novia de Itachi decía:

_Si las miradas fueran puñales…_

Probablemente estaría más que atravesado; no podía imaginarme que fue lo que le había afectado tanto a Sakura, digo eso de fenómeno no fue muy lindo de mi parte, pero no era para tanto drama.

"¡Fuera!".-Rugió una vez más Hinata.

Y esta vez, preferí no protestar.

Caminé lentamente hacia la salida, donde me esperaba Naruto con una gran interrogante reflejada en su cara; antes de salir por el marco de la puerta, me giré para ver a Sakura.

La escena que vi, me partió el corazón.

Sakura estaba acurrucada en el regazo de Hinata, llorando amargamente y esta le pasaba sus manos por los rosados cabellos.

Definitivamente, soy un idiota.

Llevaba más de dos horas dando vueltas por el despacho del Sr. Haruno; tres veces había ido al cuarto de Sakura, para intentar investigar qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero, tanto a Naruto como a mí nos daban la misma respuesta, _¡Largo de aquí!_

La angustia se apoderaba de mí, y la culpa…

La culpa cada vez me carcomía por dentro, me sentí como… como todos los insultos que me había dicho Hinata, nunca pensé que mis palabras fueran a herir tanto a Sakura, tenía que disculparme con ella, hacerle saber que no era mi intención, que solo quería hacerla perder la apuesta, y que era un completo idiota.

Pero, ¿Cómo?

Si cada vez que intentaba acercarme a la habitación de Sakura, me expulsaban como a un perro pulgoso.

"Sasuke".-Dije Naruto con su usual voz calmada.-"¿Qué le dijiste a Sakura para que se pusiera así?".-Preguntó mientras me detenía de los hombros.

"Yo…".-Estaba completamente avergonzado, si mi madre Mikoto me viera, seguro se tiraría llorando diciendo que no crió a un caballero para que se comportara de esa manera.-"Le dije fenómeno de la naturaleza".

Naruto me miró sorprendido, pero muy levemente. Ya que su rostro casi no demostraba ninguna emoción que no fuera la tranquilidad.

"Y hiciste eso, para ganar la apuesta".-No era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando.

Asentí.

"Me siento como una mierda Naruto, no pensé antes de hablar".-Confesé.-"Sinceramente, cuando estoy cerca de ella no pienso con claridad, corrección, no pienso".-Dije mientras miraba hacia abajo con los hombros caídos.

"Bueno, si ese es el caso".-Dijo sonriendo.-"¿Qué harás para pedir perdón?"

Levanté mi vista para verlo a la cara, y gritarle que no tenía idea. Pero la manera en la que Naruto sonreía, me dejaba saber que tenía un plan perfecto para disculparme.

Naruto, era una bendición.

**Sakura POV**

Hace apenas quince minutos que el llanto había cesado, pero mis ojos aún permanecían rojos e hinchados, y Hinata y yo seguíamos en la misma posición en la que ella me acunaba en sus piernas y acariciaba mis cabellos en forma maternal.

¡Odiaba sentirme de esa manera!

Pero al oír esas palabras, _fenómeno de la naturaleza _no pude evitar que millones de recuerdos, imágenes, sonidos, gritos, lamentos, lágrimas vinieran a mi mente, dejándome en el estado en el que me encuentro en este momento.

_**Flashback:**_

"_¡Por Dios! Nadeshiko".-Gritó mi padre que entraba y salía de la cocina totalmente quemada.-"¿Por qué intestaste cocinar si sabes que no puedes hacerlo".-Aumentaba el tono de su voz, y los colores cambiaban en su cara._

_Mi madre estaba arrinconada en un rincón de la cocina tatemada abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos y gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus chamuscadas mejillas._

"_Yo… yo…".-hipo mi mamá de manera incoherente.-"Intenté hacerte la cena, por tu ascenso en la empresa, Takeshi-kun.".-Sonrío fugazmente._

"_¡Era por eso!".-Volvió a gritar mi papá.-"Pues, felicítame. ¡No obtuve el ascenso! ¿Sabes por qué Nadeshiko? "_

_Mi mamá negó rotundamente con la cabeza, mientras sus rulos rosados giraban al mismo tiempo que su cabeza._

"_¿No lo sabes? Querida".-Eso ultimo lo dijo como si fuera una palabrota.-"¡Por ustedes! ¡Mi, "familia" tu, y la mocosa que dice ser mi hija!"._

_Mi madre lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras más lágrimas caían por su delicada y perfecta cara._

"_¿Cómo... como puedes decir eso?".-Preguntó mi madre entre sollozos.-"Somos tu familia, te apoyamos en todo. ¿Cómo nos puedes culpar por qué no te dieran ese ascenso?"_

"_¡PORQUE PARA TENERLO TENDRÍA QUE PASAR 24 HORAS EN ESA OFICINA! Y EN LUGAR DE ESO, TENGO QUE PASARLO CON USTEDES… USTEDES… ¡PAR DE FENOMENOS DE LA NATURALEZA!"_

_Mi madre que durante toda la pelea se había mantenido sentada en aquel rincón, se levantó y abofeteo a mi padre._

"_¿¡Que te sucede! ¿Nos llamas fenómenos de la naturaleza?".-Hizo una pausa y miró al infinito antes de decir.- "¿Quién eres y que hiciste con aquel hombre que me case enamorada, y por el cual renuncie a mi familia, y a la herencia de mi padre? Puedes llamarnos fenómenos, si quieres, pero tú eres un monstro."_

_Mi madre se giró para retirarse, pero se frenó en seco al notar mi presencia afuera de la cocina, observando toda la pelea._

"_Sakura".-Dijo mi madre con voz tenue.-"Mi vida, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?".-Preguntó con aflicción._

_Mi padre salió de la cocina en ese momento, me observó y levantó una ceja esperando mi respuesta._

"_Lo suficiente".-Contesté con la voz temblorosa a causa del llanto._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Suspiré al recordar una de las miles peleas de mis… _padres. _

Esa vez solo tenía cinco años, y por más pequeña que fuera, todas y cada una de las peleas las recordaba a la perfección, cada palabra, cada gesto, cada golpe… TODO.

"¿Te sientes mejor?".-Preguntó dulcemente Hinata.

"Si, muchas gracias".-Contesté con voz pastosa mientras me levantaba.

Hinata entrecerró sus ojos y frunció los labios.

"En verdad ese tutor tuyo es un tarado".

Me encogí de hombros.

"Supongo".-Afirmé mientras me estiraba.

A lo lejos, se escucho los acordes de una guitarra mal afinada.

"¿Qué es eso?".-Preguntó Hinata.

Volví a encogerme de hombros.

"No lo sé… supongo que algún vecino…".-No pude terminar de hablar porque las notas de la guitarra aumentaban su sonido y se escuchaban afuera de mi ventana.

_¿Qué rayos?_

"_Perdooooonameeeeee_

_Perdooooonameeeeee_

_Perdooooonameeeeee_

_Si hay algo que quiero eres tuuuuuu!_

_Perdooooonameeeeee_

_Perdooooonameeeeee_

_Perdooooonameeeeee"_

¡Por Dios! Un gato, ¡Lo están matando! ¿Con una guitarra?

Fruncí el ceño y corrí a la ventana para encontrarme a Naruto tocando la guitarra de la misma manera que un niño de tres años, y a Sasuke cantando.

"_Perdooooonameeeeee_

_Perdooooonameeeeee_

_Perdooooonameeeeee_

_Si hay algo que quiero eres tuuuuuu!_

_Perdooooonameeeeee_

_Perdooooonameeeeee_

_Perdooooonameeeeee"_

¡Dios! Sí había algo que no era perfecto en Sasuke, ¡no sabía cantar! Suprimí una carcajada al reconocer la canción de Luis Fonsi con David Bustamante.

A pesar, de que las cuerdas vocales de Sasuke se asemejaban a un gato siendo asesinado, el detalle era que se quería disculpar por algo que no había hecho, eso era, _tierno._

_Tengo que hablar con él, explicarle que esto no es su culpa._

Y por piedad, **¡Hacer que se calle!**

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

Actualización = Reviews

Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) Besiitos

Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk


	13. Esta es la verdad

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de cro y para que pasen un gradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas...**

**El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ha Anabella Denett quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc muchas gracias nena..**

**N/A: Hola ¿Cómo están? Pues yo bien si lo preguntan, se que devén querer matarme por traerles este capitulo atrasado tiene días que se supone que lo subiría pero no había tenido tiempo, pero aquí lo tienen espero y lo disfruteis. **

**Abvertencia: Si no te gusta el OoC no entres así de simple detesto cuando pongo las devidas aclaraciones que son historias OoC y a un así me ponen comentarios realmente ofencivos, creanme yo respeto a cada quien, pero así como yo respeto espero que me respeten. Yo se que esta actitud no tiene nada que ver con el cubitodehielo que es Sasuke pero tampoco es para que me ofendan. Bueno creo que eso es todo sin mas me retiro y espero y tengan una excelente y placentera lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

Debía callarme, ¡Ya!

Mi voz era semejante a cuando los perros cantaban, o lloraban. Podía tocar el piano como un dios, pero no podía cantar ni una nota bien. Y si agregamos a Naruto tocando la guitarra como el experto que **NO** era, no ayudaba mucho a nuestra interpretación.

Sakura y Hinata nos miraban desde su terraza con cara de confusión y de risa, amabas se mordían el labio inferior tratando de reprimir la carcajada.

Mi imaginé como es que ellas nos observaban desde la parte de arriba; la solo imagen de Naruto y yo haciendo ese ridículo, me provoco que no pudiera terminar de cantar el último verso, porque solté una carcajada a causa de la imagen mental.

Volteé a ver a Naruto quien seguía tocando la guitarra, al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio y fruncía el ceño dando una apariencia de "profesional", aunque el sonido que provenía de la guitarra me lastimaba los oídos.

Cuando Naruto terminó volví a dirigir mi vista a las chicas, y estaban tiradas en el suelo del balcón, tomándose el estomago con la mano, y suaves lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Nos miramos Naruto y yo, y nos unimos a las chicas para reír, pero nosotros si permanecimos con los pies en el suelo, pero también terminamos con un par de lagrimas en nuestras caras.

"Bueno".-Comenzó a hablar Hinata ayudando a Sakura a incorporarse.-"Eso, no lo vi venir".-Dijo Hinata soltando una risita.

"Esto…".-Trató de hablar Naruto, pero lo interrumpí.

"Sakura".-La llamé.-"En verdad, fui un idiota por haberte llamado así. No tenía motivo. Y lo dije sin pensar, yo…".-Iba a continuar hablando, pero note las insistentes miradas de Naruto y Hinata, así que me detuve.-"¿Podemos hablar en privado?".-Pregunté.

Sakura me miró con los ojos rojos e hinchados, y dudó unos instantes antes de asentir suavemente.

"Bien".-Dije.-"¿Podrías bajar? Vamos al jardín trasero".-

Sakura bufó.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser donde tú quieres?".-Cuestionó.

"¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?".-Pregunte un poco sonrojado. No había pensado en que quizá ella quería ir a otro lugar.

"Hum, si".-Contestó sonriendo.-"Al jardín trasero".-Anunció riendo y metiéndose a su cuarto nuevamente.

Rodeé los ojos, pero sonreí, Sakura amaba discutir sin ningún motivo.

"¡Hinata-chan!".-Gritó Naruto obteniendo la atención de la chica.-"Esto… ¿Quisieras… hum… ir… a tomar un café?".-Preguntó tímidamente.

¡Mira nada más! El acoso no lo había asustado, solo lo había acercado más.

Hinata lo miró ceñudo, y luego bufó.

"No, gracias. Tengo… otros planes".-Contestó antes de meterse al cuarto de Sakura.

Naruto se quedó pasmado ante el directo rechazo de Hinata.

"¿Qué diablos pasa por la cabeza de esa chica?".-Me cuestionó.

"No lo sé".-Contesté.-"Pero mejor aléjate de ella antes de que te vuelva loco o te meta en problemas".

"Demasiado tarde".-Se encogió de hombros y camino hacia la entrada de la casa.-"Esa pequeña ha dado una voltereta a mi mundo".

Reí por lo bajo, mientras rodeaba la casa para llegar al jardín trasero; un viejo roble llamó mi atención, ya que estaba rodeado de pequeñas flores de diferentes colores.

Me senté recargado sobre el viejo árbol, mientras esperaba a Sakura.

**Sakura POV**

Me miré por enésima vez en el espejo, pasaba mis manos nerviosamente por mi cabello rosado tratando de aplacarlo un poco; aplique un poco de maquillaje para disimular la palidez y el resto de las lágrimas. Finalmente, después de ponerme un poco de crema para peinar, mi cabello caía en suaves ondas hasta mis hombros.

"Hinata".-La llamé antes de salir de mi cuarto.-"¿Tendrías el honor de explicarme por qué rechazaste la invitación de Naruto? Por lo que vi hace rato, el en verdad te gustaba".

"Y me gusta".-Explicó naturalmente.-"Pero era más divertido acosarlo, y que se asustara. No debería actuar normal tan rápido".-Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Eres tan… Hyuga ¿Sabes?.-Contesté.

"Sí, como sea, ¿De qué hablaras con Sasuke?".-Preguntó comenzando a juntar sus cosas en su bolsa.

Suspiré.

"No tengo idea".-Confesé mientras me recargaba en el marco de la puerta.-"Supongo que aclararle él porque me solté llorando como una chiquilla, claro, sin entrar en detalles. No quiero que conozca toda mi vida".-Sonreí con melancolía.-"Sería darle demasiada ventaja".

"Supongo, Sakura me tengo que ir. Ya es de noche, este ha sido uno de los días más interesantes y uno de los más largos".-Dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla en señal de despedida.-"Deberías salir con un suéter, está haciendo frío afuera"

Asentí, pero en lugar de tomar una sudadera, tome una cobija delgada pero calientita y me envolví en ella.

Ambas bajamos, pero ella salió por la puerta principal, y yo por la trasera; al salir al jardín vi a Sasuke recargado en mi viejo roble; aquel que siempre había sido mi escondite, el lugar donde siempre me desahogaba.

Suspiré pesadamente y camine hacia el árbol.

"Hola".-Lo saludé sentándome a su lado.

"Hola".-Contestó de vuelta.-"Vaya día, ¿No? Empezamos en una sex-shop y terminamos en un viejo roble. ¿Quién lo diría?"

"Bueno, mis días suelen ser así".-Confesé.-"Escucha Sr. Tutor, no tienes porque sentirte mal sobre cómo me llamaste".-Expliqué mirándolo a los ojos.-"Aunque sí estuvo mal que me llamaras así, merezco algo de respeto".-Dije en tono de broma.

"Lo sé".-Replicó él.-"Pero, en verdad me siento mal. No debí llamarte así, creo que esto me serviría de experiencia para no volver a decirle insultos a nadie más".-Sonrío fugazmente.-"Pero Sakura, si no fueron mis palabras las que te pusieron mal, entonces, ¿Qué fue?".

Me tensé en cuanto oí esa pregunta.

"Técnicamente, si fueron tus palabras. Pero no tu intención, fue, algo que me hizo recordar".-Expliqué apresuradamente.-"Tu sabes, cosas de mi infancia"

"Si, tu abuelo nos explico algo sobre eso".-Comentó incomodo.

"Si, no te voy a aburrir con mis historias dramáticas".-Sonreí triste.-"No son divertidas, y no me gusta que la gente me tenga lastima. Y creo, que ya tengo suficientes sentimientos negativos de tu parte, así que me ahorraré la parte de la lástima"

"Sakura".-Dijo mi nombre en un susurro.-"No te voy a obligar a contarme algo que no quieres, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti; si alguna vez necesitas desahogarte, un hombro donde llorar".-Tomó mi cara en sus manos.-"¿Te revelo algo?".-Asentí lentamente tratando de contener las lágrimas.-"Yo tengo dos hombros en los que puedes llorar todo lo que quieras".-Reí suavemente por su ocurrencia.

"Gracias".-La voz me tembló al agradecer.

"Ya sabes…".-Se encogió de hombros.-"Para eso me pagan".-Lo miré sorprendida, pero vi en sus ojos que estaba jugando.

Sus brazos me envolvieron lentamente, cubriéndome. Nos quedamos así unos minutos, hasta que note que Sasuke temblaba levemente a causa del frío.

Rompí el abrazo bruscamente, ganándome una mirada de confusión de Sasuke, le saque la lengua como una niña de cinco años, y lo envolví con la cobija haciendo que yo quedara prácticamente sobre su pecho. Y sus brazos me rodeaban, me sentí segura.

Suspiré.

"Cuando tenía 7 años".-Comencé mi relato.-"Mi… mamá".-Dios, tenía tanto sin decir esa palabra.-"Se suicido".-Solté. Los brazos de Sasuke se tensaron, pero después se relajaron, esa era mi señal.-"La vida con mi papá era un completo infierno, el estaba amargado. Nunca supe porque, ni que es lo que le habíamos hecho para que nos odiara de esa manera.".-Hice una pausa para recobrar fuerzas, no había hablado nunca de esto con nadie, excepto por Hinata, ¿Qué me impulsaba a contárselo a Sasuke? Supongo que en sus brazos me sentía completamente segura, y podía estar tranquila, bajar mi defensa por unos momentos, y dejar que el me cuidara, sin preocupaciones de que él me hiriera.-"A pesar del comportamiento de mi padre, mi mamá actuaba como si nada pasara, lo amaba, en verdad lo hacía; pero nunca fue suficiente para él, todas las noches peleaban, aún recuerdo los gritos todas las noches, ¡Diablos! Aún siento mis lagrimas recorres mis mejillas de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando era un niña."

Miré a Sasuke y vi reflejada la preocupación en sus hermosos ojos, preocupación, no lastima.

"Sakura".-Habló Sasuke al notar que empezaba a llorar.-"No tienes porque…"

"No, pero quiero hacerlo".-Lo interrumpí.-"Hasta una noche en la que mi papá estaba trabajando, mi madre entró a mi cuarto, me beso en la frente y me dijo que me amaba más que a nada en el mundo, que nunca lo olvidara, y que esperaba que algún día la pudiera perdonar por lo que iba a hacer. En realidad nunca entendí esas palabras, que eran acompañadas por sus ojos azules rojos e hinchados. Me dijo que se iba a dar una ducha en la tina, que no entrara hasta que llegara mi papi. Como estaba jugando con mis muñecas, no le presté mucha atención…".-Sin previo aviso un sollozo abandono mi garganta.-"Mi papá no llegaba, y pasaba de medianoche, así que decidí ir a ver a mi mamá, y decirle que la vecina estaba esperándola en el vestíbulo.".-Enterré mi cara en el pecho de Sasuke, y él me acariciaba mi espalda.-"Recuerdo, que cuando vi la sangre saliendo de la puerta del baño, pensé que mi mamá estaba comiendo Kétchup".-Reí amargamente.-"Toqué la puerta del baño tres veces y mi mamá no me contestó, después la llame cinco veces, me asusté. Así que abrí la puerta, y la imagen que vi quedo marcada en mi memoria para siempre. La bañera estaba llena de agua mezclada con sangre, mi madre con los ojos girados de modo que solo podía ver lo blanco, con las muñecas cortadas y la sangre por todos lados en su vestido blanco preferido. Pegue un grito, que desgarro mi garganta, provocando que la vecina corriera a ver qué había pasado".-Las lágrimas salían sin que pudiera controlarlas, y la camisa de Sasuke estaba húmeda.-"A partir de ahí no recuerdo con claridad, solo que me senté en un rincón afuera del baño, viendo pasar todo delante de mí, y casi nadie se percataba de mi presencia. Después de unas cuantas horas, llegó mi papá. Estaba borracho, y cuando se entero de lo sucedido, no dejo de gritar que mi mamá era una puta por haberlo dejado solo, y que ojala se pudriera en el infierno, y cosas así".-Me acurruque aun mas en el pecho de Sasuke.-"Después de un mes, de la muerte de mi mamá, pensé que las cosas irían bien con mi padre, en verdad lo pensé. Hasta que un domingo, mi abuelo fue a visitarnos, lo que era muy extraño, porque él solo nos visitaba en navidad; y lo más extraño es que mi padre subía mis cosas al coche de mi abuelo. Después de eso, mi abuelo me empezó a preguntar si quería vivir con él, en una gran mansión, con gente cuidando de mí, teniendo todos los juguetes que yo quisiera, y prácticamente vivir como una princesa."

"¿Tu que le respondiste?".-Preguntó.

"Tenía 7 años, era una niña tierna e inocente. Pensé que sería como un cuento de hadas. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando pregunte si papá venía también, y me respondieron que no. Y yo les dije que entonces no quería ir, yo me quería quedar con mi padre".-Solté un bufido.-"Luego de un buen rato de discusiones entendí que había sido vendida por mi propio padre, y comprada por mi abuelo"

"Y después llegaste aquí".-Completó el.

"Si, llegué con mi corazoncito de 7 años roto. Las personas que mas amaba en el mundo me habían abandonado y dejado sola en el mundo; creí que mi abuelo estaría conmigo para siempre, pero cada 3 días se iba, y me dejaba a cargo de tutores. ¿Sabes? Los primero si huyeron por su propia cuenta, yo no tuve nada que ver, en ese entonces era aún linda y tierna.".-Rodeé los ojos.-"Pero cada vez que uno se iba, volvía a mi estado de soledad, y fue entonces cuando decidí que no dejaría a nadie acercarse demasiado a mí. Digo, si no quieres alguien, cuando te dejen, no dolerá. Y eso lo que intento alejar de mi vida, el dolor".-Terminé mi monologo viéndolo a los ojos esperando por su reacción.

"Vaya".-Dijo limpiando con su dedo pulgar una lágrima de mi mejilla izquierda.-"No creo que tu historia sea aburrida, ¿Cómo crees que alguien se pueda aburrir?".-Reí ante su comentario.

"No lo sé, eres la segunda persona a quien le cuento esto, así que no estoy segura de cómo debas reaccionar".-Confesé.

"Muy bien".-Comentó.-"¿Eso significa que confías en mi?".-Preguntó.

Asentí con el ceño fruncido.

"Entonces, ¿Durare más de 6 meses?".-Vaya que era terco.

"No".-Contesté fríamente.-"Uchiha, toda la gente que quiero en la vida, me dejan, me abandonan".-Explique.-"No creo que pueda soportar perderte a ti".-Agaché mi mirada.

"Sakura".-Me llamó mientras tomaba mi cara con sus manos.-"Yo no te voy a dejar, no estoy tan loco como para hacerlo".

"Ese es el problema Sasuke".-Le dije frustrada.-"¿Cómo se que dices la verdad? ¿Cómo se que no me mientes? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo puedo saber que no te irás?"

"No hay una manera de saberlo".-Contestó.-"Simplemente lo sabes, Sakura, no tenemos mucho de conocernos. Pero por algo lo hicimos, tu necesitabas a alguien en quien confiar, y aquí estoy. Sé que no puedes confiar ciegamente en mí de un día a otro; pero no te pido nada más que tiempo, con el tiempo te probaré que no me iré.".-Sonrió y su idea del tiempo me agradaba bastante.-"Solo no me pongas un límite de 6 meses".-Me pidió.

"Muy bien, no lo hare".-Accedí.-"Pero tú tienes que ganarte mi confianza, porque no te la daré gratis".-Yo sonreí junto con él; y por mucho tiempo, sentí que esta sonrisa era sincera, no pesaba, esa MI sonrisa.

Quizá este tutor, duraría más.

Solo quizá.

"Ah, por cierto Sakura".-Dijo Sasuke mientras nos levantábamos.-"Perdiste"

¡Maldita sea! Lo había olvidado. Tendría que ser su esclava un semana.

¿Qué podría pasar?

* * *

><p>Continuara..<p>

Actualización = Reviews

Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) Besiitos

Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk


	14. ¡Odio los lunes!

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de cro y para que pasen un gradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas...**

**El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ha Anabella Denett quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc muchas gracias nena..**

**N/A: Hola ¿Cómo están? Pues yo bien si lo preguntan, se que devén querer matarme por traerles este capitulo atrasado tiene días que se supone que lo subiría pero no había tenido tiempo, pero aquí lo tienen espero y lo disfruteis.**

**Advertencia: Si no te gusta el OoC no entres así de simple detesto cuando pongo las devidas aclaraciones que son historias OoC y a un así me ponen comentarios realmente ofencivos, creanme yo respeto a cada quien, pero así como yo respeto espero que me respeten. Yo se que esta actitud no tiene nada que ver con el cubitodehielo que es Sasuke pero tampoco es para que me ofendan. Bueno creo que eso es todo sin mas me retiro y espero y tengan una excelente y placentera lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

Lunes. ¡Odio los lunes!

¿Por qué los inventaron? Daría todo por saber quien fue el genio al que se le ocurrieron…lo revivo, porque lo más probable es que ya esté muerto… ¡Y lo mato de nuevo!

A regañadientes avente mi calientito edredón con los pies hasta que cayó al pie de la cama; pataleé un par de veces, y me resigne a levantarme para tomar una ducha que me levantaría, aunque apostaba lo que sea, a que mi humor estaría como perros esta semana, todo por la bendita apuesta.

Me levanté y caminé arrastrando los pies hasta meter mi trasero en el baño; me vi en el espejo y me sorprendí al ver a la persona reflejada en frente de mí; puede que mi cabellos rosados estaban hechos la maraña que era todas las mañanas, mis ojos estaban entrecerrados, pero a pesar de esas típicas características, me veía diferente, en lugar de la clásica mirada fría, estaba una más cálida y algo más segura; mis mejillas, tenían diferentes marcas de la almohada, que simulaban cicatrices poco profundas, bueno eso no era algo nuevo.

Abrí el grifo de agua caliente y espere unos minutos mientras se calentaba lo suficiente, me senté en el inodoro, y pues… hice las necesidades que cualquier humano tiene; después de unas cuantas maldiciones por haber comido tanto chile, me metí a la regadera.

Normalmente, tocaba el agua antes de meterme de cuerpo completo, pero estaba tan adormilada que me metí sin tocarla; ¡Y gran error!

¡Estaba helada! Muy, muy helada.

Intenté abrir la caliente, ¡Pero ya estaba abierta! ¿Qué rayos?

Ya estaba empapada y temblando así que con la velocidad que mi cuerpo me permitía, me bañe y coloqué shampoo y jabón en donde mis manos alcanzaban, y donde no, también.

Después de diez largos minutos, terminé de limpiarme y salí disparada a mi cama, con tan solo una toalla cubriéndome, me acurruqué bajo las sabanas y el edredón, temblando a causa del frío.

Dejé pasar unos minutos antes de salir y cambiarme con mi uniforme, que consistía en una falda a cuadros color azul marino y blanco, un chaleco del mismo tono azul y un suéter muy parecido, las típicas calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos negros, que en mi caso, eran unas zapatillas estilo bailarina de ballet.

Gracias a Hinata, y su olfato hacia la moda, mi falda era más alta que lo permitido, pero debido a que el director es un viejo rabo verde (**N/A: Llámese a un viejo que le gustan las menores, no a alguien quien tiene al trasero verde) **nunca nos llamaba la atención, en realidad, solo me miraba las piernas y me saludaba alegremente.

Peiné mi cabello húmedo con suaves rizos, los cuales acomode con una crema para peinar que les daba una apariencia suave y sedosa, además de que así se sentían. Me maquille ligeramente, solo resaltando mis ojos, con un poco de sombra azul sobre mis parpados y estaba lista.

Tomé mi mochila y mi guitarra, ya que hoy era clase de música, que era mi clase favorita, y no podía dejar mi amada guitarra en mi casa; además de que amo la música, el profesor Shun hacia la clase más amena con su sola presencia, es que el, ¡Era un dios esculpido a mano! Su cara era perfecta de cualquier ángulo que la miraras, tenía simetría; su piel era morena clara, casi blanca; sus ojos eran grandes y azul celeste, su sonrisa era tan contagiosa que con tan solo sonreírte, te soltabas riendo como una maniaca, y su cuerpo, ¡Dios! Debería estar prohibido, tenía unos brazos que solo son comparados con el actor Taylor Laurent.

Claro, cualquiera pensaría que después de esa descripción física el tipo debería ser un modelo arrogante, pero no era ninguna de las dos, era un maestro de música, y era el muchacho más sencillo que había conocido, digo muchacho, porque lo era, solo tenía 23 años y ya era todo un maestro, a quien todas las alumnas querían comérselo.

No voy a negar que cuando lo conocí, también me lo quería comer vivo, ¡Y mas porque él me correspondía! Salimos un par de veces, pero tuve que terminar lo nuestro ya que él empezó a ponerse más serio, y además de que en la escuela lo amenazaron con correrlo por pedófilo, y por acoso a menores.

En fin, terminamos como grandes amigos. Aunque no puedo evitar cada vez que me habla, comérmelo con la mirada, y derretirme por su hermoso acento británico.

Bajé las escaleras, y salí de mi ensoñación del dios que tenía como maestro para encontrarme con Sasuke el final sonriendo torcidamente, y toda la imagen de mi profesor perfecto… se fue al carajo.

Quiero decir, quizá Shun podría ser irresistible, pero Sasuke era… ¡Sasuke! Era simplemente… perfecto, el solo verlo, me alegro mi mañana fatídica.

"Hola".-Saludé en un susurro al llegar junto a él.

"Buenos días".-Su voz seductora me causo un estremecimiento por toda mi espalada.-"¿Cómo dormiste?".-Preguntó dando un paso para acercarse a mí.

"Muy bien. Gracias, ¿Y tú?".-Dije mirando lentamente sus labios entreabiertos.

"Plácidamente.".-Me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo a él.-"Tuve un sueño bastante… interesante".-Añadió mirando también mis labios.

"¿A si?".-Dije incoherentemente dejando caer mi mochila y guitarra, y colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, enterré mi cara en su pecho, llenando mis fosas nasales de su exquisito aroma, el rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos.-"¿Qué soñaste?"

"Pues".-Dijo en forma de suspiro, su cálido aliento recorrió mi cuello provocándome miles de sensaciones desconocidas para mi.-"Tú estabas en el sueño".-Confesó mientras depositaba un corto beso en mi cuello.-"Estabas… esto…rogando para que hiciera algo".-Dijo entrecortadamente.

Enrojecí furiosamente imaginando perfectamente el sueño, y más por querer saber que había rogado que hiciera… o que mi hiciera.

"¿Y qué te estaba rogando?".-Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke se separo de mí solo lo suficiente como para verme la cara, pero nuestro abrazo continuo; la mirada de Sasuke tenía un brillo especial, como de seducción, pero a la vez de diversión…este chico sí que tiene problemas.

"Pues, veras".-Comenzó a explicar.-"Tu, querías…no, rogabas… por".-Se acercó peligrosamente a mí, pensé que me besaría pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver que desviaba sus labios a mi oreja.-"Que te liberara del castigo de la apuesta".-Dijo conteniendo una carcajada.

Me petrifique en sus brazos, lentamente sentí como despejaba su mejilla de la mía y me miraba triunfante, pero hubo un pequeño detalle que el olvido; mis dedos aun estaban enredados en sus sedosos cabello, empecé a aumentar la fuerza poco a poco mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, dejándole saber que su bromita me estaba arruinando mi mañana, más de lo que ya estaba.

"Auch, Haruno. Relaja tus dedos".-Dijo Sasuke. Intentó zafarse con un movimiento brusco, lo que le provoco que doliera aún mas.-"Basta Sakura, es una _orden_".-Dijo en tono autoritario.

Lo miré una última vez con ojos llenos de rabia, y lo solté.

Cogí mi mochila y mi guitarra, y me dirigí a la cocina, sin siquiera mirarlo cuando me fui.

"Aggg, es un estúpido pretencioso egoísta presumido".-Farfulle sentándome en la barra mientras Anita rodaba los ojos y me dejaba mi desayuno en la mesa.-"Gracias".-Murmuré antes de empezar a engullir mi delicioso desayuno.

"Buenos días a todos".-Saludó el hermoso hombre que un día era el ser más comprensivo y consolador del planeta, y al día siguiente, el idiota más grande que alguna vez habito el universo; aunque muy en el fondo, sentía un alivio tremendo al tenerlo a mi lado, me sentía segura, y sin necesidad de proteger mis sentimientos, podía ser yo misma, y aunque se la pasara molestándome, no me enojaba en verdad, solo me hacía quererlo mas y mas… Esperen… ¿Quererlo? ¿Eso no sería muy apresurado? Quiero decir, llevaba menos de un mes como mi tutor, y ya había caído ante sus encantos, y ahora, ¿Lo quería?

Me giré bruscamente a verlo, y él me vio de vuelta, me miro tanteando terreno, pero al ver que lo miraba con cara de preocupación, frunció el ceño y se empezó a acercar a mí.

"Sakura, ¿Estás bien? Pareciera que estas tratando de resolver la división de 745 entre 15".-Explico sentándose a mi lado.

"No es nada".-Contesté dando el ultimo bocado. Me levanté y coloqué mi plato en el lavatrastos.-"Se me hace tarde para la escuela, los veo en la tarde".

"Este, Sakura".-Me llamó Sasuke.-"Veras, como parte de tu penitencia, es no conducir esta semana".

"¡¿Qué?".-Pregunté escandalizada.-"Ni loca, no me pienso ir con el chofer en la limosina de mi abuelo, ¡Voy a la escuela, no a un desfile no modas!"

"Nadie dijo nada de ir con el chofer".-Aclaro sonriendo.-"Te llevare yo".

"¿¡Que! ¡Eso es peor!".-Espete.-"¿Qué tengo? ¿6 años?".-Grité moviendo mis manos exageradamente.-"Me harás quedar en ridículo enfrente de mis amigas"

Sasuke me tomo por la muñeca y me empezó a arrastrar hasta su estúpido auto.

"Ese es el punto".-Murmuró antes de meterme en el asiento de copiloto y cerrar la puerta.

Durante el recorrido fui hecha bola en el asiento diciendo cosas sin sentido, con mis brazos cruzados en mi pecho y con el ceño fruncido.

"Buen inicio de semana ¿Ah?".-Dijo Sasuke intentando establecer conversación.

"Oh, cállate".-Conteste groseramente. Lo que provoco que solo se riera mas y que mi enojo aumentara.-"¿Te parece gracioso?".-Me gire para quedar dando la cara a él y ver su perfecto perfil.-"¿Te parece gracioso que me levante y me tuve que duchar con agua helada? Y, que además tu me haces tus bromitas. No le veo lo chistoso. ¡Me parece patético! ¡Yo soy patética!".-Grite volviendo a mi posición inicial.

"Sakura, no eres patética".- Aclaro.-"Bueno, tal vez sí. Pero no tienes porque decirlo de esa manera tan denigrante para ti".-Explico soltando una risita tonta.

"Bah".-Bufe dándole la espalda completamente.-"Tu eres más patético que yo".- Contraataqué

"¿Ah sí?"ó con la risa contenida.-"¿De qué manera?".-Cuestiono.

"Es simple, Sr. Sasuke".-Conteste poniendo mi mochila en mi hombro izquierdo al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi guitarra con mi mano derecha.-"Le sigues el juego a una niña de 17 años, y se supone que deberías parar el juego… no seguírselo.".-Conteste sonriendo mientras me bajaba del auto con una sonrisa triunfal.

Comencé a caminar lo más rápido posible para alejarme de él, y que nadie me viera que mi tutor me había traído a la escuela.

En la puerta de entrada se encontraba el profesor Shun rodeado de una grupo de chicas, incluidas Ume, Ami y Karin, mis "amigas", le decían algo sobre que se veía muy bien o algo así. Shun me saludo con la mano cuando pase a su lado, y fui seguida por las otras oxigenadas.

"Hola Sakura".-Saludo Ume con su voz nasal.-"¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?".

"Buenos días, a ustedes también".-Salude intentando encontrar a Hinata.-"Mi fin de semana fue… interesante"

"Hola Sakura-chan".-Chillo Hinata a mi espalda.-"¿Cómo amaneciste?".-Pregunto dando.

"Amanecí".-Me limité a contestar.

"¡Sakura!".-Se escuchó un grito desde la calle. No por favor, no esa voz. Di la vuelta lentamente para encararme al hombre que en este momento estaba provocando que me sonrojara furiosamente.-"Se me olvidaba decirte".-Volteé a ver a Hinata en señal de ayuda, y me encontré que todos los estudiantes que se encontraban alrededor miraban con atención la escena.-"Hoy yo te recogeré _primita_".-Había olvidado por completo nuestra mentira en la fiesta de Ami.-"Así que te veo a la salida, pequeña".- Añadió pellizcando la punta de mi nariz.

Lo único que escuche fue la carcajada de los estudiantes y la carcajada de él mismo; sentía mi cara arder de la vergüenza y rabia que me había hecho pasar.

"Vámonos Sakura".-Me dijo Hinata mientras me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba adentro del salón de música.-"¿Qué no hicieron las paces ayer?".-Cuestionó.

"Si".-Confirmé mientras me sentaba en mi lugar y acomodaba mis cosas.-"Las hicimos, pero perdí la maldita apuesta y ahora tengo que pasar una semana de tortura estilo Uchiha".-Farfulle sentándome en la silla.

"Que nefasto".-Soltó Hinata mientras ella se sentaba también.

Nos quedamos en silencio los siguientes minutos viendo como se llenaba el salón poco a poco, y cada vez que alguno me veía se reía descaradamente.

_Idiotas._

"Muy buenos días, estudiantes".-Saludó el profesor de música.-"Hoy vamos a revisar la tarea que deje la semana pasada, ¿Recuerdan? Les pedí que compusieran un verso sencillo, con el instrumento que quisieran y con letra.".-Todos asintieron y comenzaron a sacar todo tipo de instrumentos musicales.-"¿Quién ira primero?"

Todas las oxigenadas levantaron sus manos, y el profesor dejo pasar a Karin, quien canto algo sin sentido y solo repetía monosílabos u onomatopeyas para hacer que su intento de canción rimara y tuviera ritmo.

Era simplemente ridículo. Bueno, aunque no menos que yo. Que había olvidado por complete hacer esa tarea; pero bueno, cantaría cualquier canción que hubiera escrito antes, aunque…

En mi mente sonaba una tonada lenta, casi por instinto, tome mi cuadernillo pautado y comencé a escribir las notas, mientras que en mi mente las letras empezaban a hacerle juego a la melodía. Durante la interpretación de varios compañeros yo termine la primera estrofa y el coro de mi nueva canción.

"Sakura".-La voz de mi maestro me saco de mi concentración.-"Tu eres la siguiente, deléitanos".-Dijo sonriendo.

Lentamente tome mi guitarra y mis partituras, me levanté y me senté en el banquillo donde los que estaban tocando se sentaban.

"Esta es una canción que escribe hace poco".-Si supieran que tan poco…-"Es solo la primera estrofa y el coro".-Mire a Shun y él se limito a asentir.

"_Why do I just lie awake and think of you?  
>I need some sleep.<br>Tomorrow I have things to do.  
>Every time I close my eyes I see your face<br>so I try to read but all I do is lose my place._

_Am I obsessed with you?  
>I do my best not to want you.<br>But I do all the time.  
>I do all the time<em>.

_**¿Por qué estoy tirada en mi cama, despierta**_

_**Pensando en ti?**_

_**Tengo que dormir**_

_**Mañana tengo cosas que hacer**_

_**Cada vez que cierro los ojos**_

_**Veo tu cara.**_

_**Así que intento leer,**_

_**Pero todo lo que hago**_

_**Es perder la compostura.**_

_**¿Estoy obsesionada contigo?**_

_**Hago lo mejor que puedo**_

_**Para no quererte.**_

_**Pero te quiero todo el tiempo,**_

_**Todo el tiempo**_

Hinata y el resto del salón aplaudieron efusivamente cuando termine mi mini-canción, pero después de unos segundos su vista se enfoco en la puerta del aula; sentí curiosidad así que dirigí mi vista, y casi me voy de espalda al ver a Sasuke sonriéndome torcidamente.

Oh, por Dios. ¿Qué hacía el aquí? ¡Largo! ¡Invades mi escuela!

"Buenos días, profesor".-Dijo a modo de saludo mientras entraba de lleno a MI salón.-"Vera, es que mi olvidadiza _prima_ olvido su almuerzo en la casa".-Explicó acercándose a mí, ¡Delante de mis compañeros!-"Y no quiero que compre cualquier cosa de la calle, ¡Tiene que estar sana y fuerte!".-Añadió pellizcando mi sonrojada mejilla.

¡Dios mío! Quítenlo de mi vista… ¡Porque yo si lo mato!

Por segunda vez en la mañana, todos estallaron en carcajadas, de mí… y no conmigo. Ah no, esto no se quedaría así.

Esperé a que se calmaran las risas, tome la bolsa que Sasuke me ofrecía y me levanté del banquillo, me senté en mi lugar; dejé mi guitarra, y me encaré a ese endemoniado ángel.

"Vamos _primo_, ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por tu flacucha prima? Acepta que solo quieres ver a Ami, después de tu confesión de que te enamoraste de ella en el segundo en el que la viste, yo diría que estos son puros pretextos".-Aclaré levantando su "almuerzo".

Ami soltó un gritito de emoción mientras que todo el salón se giraba para verla; la cara de Sasuke, me alegraba de nuevo todo mi día, en verdad no se veía venir eso. Al salir de su estupefacción me miró muy enojado.

Uy, uy, uy. Más mala suerte para Sakura.

"Esto… _primita_ no digas mentiras".-Trató de justificarse.-"No quieres que te crezca la nariz como pinocho".-Dijo nerviosamente.

"No te proyectes _primito_".-Contesté sentándome en mi banca.-"Tu eres el que no admite tus _sentimientos _con honestidad".-Ese comentario pareció haberlo dolido porque agacho la cabeza.

"¿Podrían tener esta disputa en su casa?".-Terció el profesor.-"Interrumpen mi clase".-Ambos asentimos como un par de críos recién regañados. ¿Por qué todos nos regañaban?

"Lo lamento, profesor".-Dijimos los dos al unísono, provocando las risas de nuevo.

Sasuke salió de mi aula dejando a todos pasmados. Esto no era que se viera todos los días.

El resto del día no fue tan vergonzoso como mí mañana, solo algunos comentarios sobre mi "primo", y eso incluye a Ami pegada a mí todo el día pidiendo información sobre mi querido y apuesto pariente.

"Ami-chan".-Dije al final del día.-"Estoy casi 100 % segura que mi primo es gay".-Mentí para separarla de mí.-"Dije eso para no dejarlo en evidencia".-Seguí mintiendo mientras metía mis cosas al casillero.

"¿Qué?".-Preguntó espantada.-"Bueno, yo le puedo quitar ese defectito".

"Si, como sea".-Contesté al cerrar mi loker.-"Mira, me tengo que ir, ¿Vale? Nos vemos mañana".-Me despedí de ella con la mano y busque con la vista el auto, y lo vi estacionado un poco mas delante de la acera.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y casi salgo corriendo al ver a una deslumbrante pelirroja en el asiento de copiloto riendo deslumbrantemente junto con MI Sasuke.

"Oh, Sakura".-Anunció ese traidor tutor.-"Te presento a Ayame, mi nueva asistente".-Ella sonrió falsamente, y en ese momento quise arrancarle todos sus preciosos cabellos de su hueca cabeza.

"Ósea, ¿Tengo dos tutores?".Pregunté al subirme al auto.-"Eso es nuevo".-Confesé.

Ambos rieron.

"No, la contrate ya que el trabajo se me está acumulando, y tu abuelo me permitió contratar a alguien que me ayudara con los encargos de su empresa".-Explicó a la vez que encendía el coche.

Después de esas palabras, no fui incluida en la conversación. Ellos hablaban cosas sin sentido para mí, así que solo me recargue en la ventana y observe el camino a casa. Todo el coraje que sentí al conocerla fue remplazado por melancolía, me sentía cambiada por una exuberante pelirroja; no puede evitar sentirme decepcionada, me abría un poco a Sasuke y él me cambiaba, era lógico…quien querría a una fenómeno con traumas.

En cuanto Sasuke aparco en la cochera junto a mi auto, baje corriendo hacia mi cuarto, dejando a los dos tortolitos solos.

"Hola, Sakura…".-Saludó Anita pero no le di tiempo de contestar ya que subí a mi habitación y al llegar, avente mis cosas y me tire en mi cama; luchando con todas mis fuerzas por no llorar, ¿Por qué era tan débil? Esto no debería afectarme.

Sin pensarlo, saque mi equipo de música y lo conecte a mi computadora; puse música a todo volumen, canciones movidas, que me levantaran el ánimo, que me hicieran sentir que nada importaba, que solo era yo con el mundo.

Comencé a bailar en mi cama, y sin poder evitarlo largas gotas de lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas; pero las ignore y seguí bailando al ritmo de la música, nada me detendría.

"Sakura".-La voz de mi nana sonó a través de la puerta.-"Mi niña, déjame entrar".-Pidió.

Suspiré y apagué la música.

"¿Qué pasa Anita?".-Cuestione abriendo la puerta.

"¿Qué te pasa, mi niña?".-Dijo acunando mi cara con sus manos.

"La historia de mi vida".-Contesté con lagrimas en los ojos. Anita asintió y me abrazo maternalmente, nos sentamos en la orilla de mi cama.

Y lloré. Lloré como tanto lo había hecho estos días.

Y odiaba hacerlo, más de lo que odiaba a los lunes.

Pero ya era suficiente, ya había llorado demasiado, y más por _él._ Y no merecía mis lágrimas, si él me ignoraba, yo también podía hacerlo; me erguí y limpie mis lágrimas con mis magnas.

"¿Ya está la comida?".-Pregunte mientras me terminaba de incorporar.

"Si, el Sr. Uchiha y la Srita. Ayame la esperan en el comedor".-Explicó.

"¿En el comedor? ¿Tenemos visita?".-Me comencé a desvestir y me puse unos jeans ajustados y una blusa color aqua que era algo suelta pero apretada en la parte de mi busto, haciéndolo ver más grande. Mi cabello rosado, que antes estaba suelto lo cogí en una coleta alta, y algunos mechones rebeldes caían por mi cara. Me desmaquille los ojos, y solo me deje el rímel.

"No".-Contestó Anita.-"Solo quiere darle la bienvenida a la señorita Ayame".-Aclaró.

"Muy bien".-Dije cerrando la puerta.-"Si quiere una bienvenida… la tendrá".-Anuncié sonriendo maléficamente.

"Ah, Sakura. Solo no te metas en problemas. Mas".- Pidió Anita mientras reía y me tomaba de la cintura.

"Lo intentare".-Le di un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida y di un largo suspiro antes de entrar al comedor de donde se oían risas.

Abrí ambas puertas estruendosamente, dando fin a las carcajadas. Entre decididamente como solo yo sabía hacerlo, atrayendo todas las miradas de las personas del lugar. Aunque esta vez solo fueran dos, funcionó.

Llegué a la silla de mi abuelo, que estaba vacía y me senté en ella. Así era la cosa, mientras mi abuelo no estuviera aquí, yo soy la que manda.

"Buenas tardes".-Salude con tono frío y monótono. Volvía a ser la Sakura que él conoció. Los otros dos respondieron con el mismo saludo.

Mientras comíamos decidí cual sería la mejor manera de recibirla.

"Dime, Ayame, ¿Qué tuviste que hacer para conseguir este trabajo?".-Le guiñe un ojo para que entendiera mi doble sentido.

"¿Qué?".-Contestó altaneramente. Pero al ver mi ceja levantada, cambio su tono.-"Solo presente mi curriculum y una entrevista".-Contestó viendo a su plato.

"Sakura".-Me llamó mi tutor.-"Vamos a la cocina".-Ordenó.

"No he terminado de comer, ".-Repliqué.-"Quizá cuando termine".-Muy bien, estaba jugando con fuego, pero ver la cara de Sasuke por haberlo llamado así lo valía.

"Es una orden".

Giré los ojos y me levanté aventando mi servilleta.

"¿Me puedes explicar que coños te está pasando?".-Me grito cuando entramos a la cocina.

"Nada".-Contesté mirando mis uñas.

"Con un carajo Sakura".- Volvió a gritar.-"Pensé que habíamos hecho las paces, ¿Por qué este cambio de actitud?"

"Ya sabes, adolescente".-Contesté señalándome a mí misma.

"Muy bien, si este es juego que vas a jugar. No pienso caer, así que vas a entrar a ese comedor y tratar a Ayame como se merece".-La punzada de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo de la cabeza a la punta de los dedos.

"Es lo que estaba haciendo".-Espeté mirándolo a los ojos, le intente dejar saber por mi mirada cuanto me dolía su indiferencia, y más porque le había prometido que nunca me haría daño, ¡Y lo estaba haciendo!

"Haz lo que quieras Sakura".-Dijo dándose la vuelta. Y ahí estaba de vuelta, ¡La maldita punzada!

"Siempre lo hago".-Contesté caminando hacia el lado contrario que el.

"¿No terminaras de comer?".-Pregunto Nishida, el chef.

"No, gracias. He perdido todo el apetito, pero todo estaba delicioso. Como todo lo que tú haces".-Dije con una sonrisa sincera.-"Oye, _Nishi-san_,".-Le dije con su apodo de cariño.-"¿Ken está en el jardín? Me serviría mucho verlo".-Eso era cierto, la sola presencia de él me tranquilizaba.

"Si, ahí mismo se encuentra".-En cuanto escuche la palabra _si_ salí disparada al jardín, en busca de mi amigo jardinero.

Cuando lo vi, estaba al lado de los girasoles, lo saludé alegremente y me quedé hablando con él, ayudándolo a hacer muchas cosas, desde escarbar tierra hasta regar plantas; terminé con varias marcas de tierra por mi cara, y muchos mechones estaban en mi cara.

"Sakura Haruno".- Temblé al oír mi nombre completo pronunciado por el.-"Deberías estar haciendo tus deberes. No platicando con la servidumbre".-Me recordó tanto a mi abuelo al hablar despectivamente de nuestros sirvientes, y eso me enfurecía.

"Yo sabré cuando hacerlos, además Ken es mi amigo".-Aclaré.

"Pues bueno, eres mi esclava, así que vete a hacer tu tarea. Y como otro castigo, no puedes venir a ver a este muchacho durante esta semana."

Ken a mi lado se tenso, pero le puse la mano en el hombro, calmándolo.

"Tranquilo Ken, en cuanto termine esta estúpida apuesta vendré a verte, y podríamos ir a algún lado."

"Si, de hecho. Quería invitarte a un juego de beisbol que abra el próximo sábado. ¿Quieres ir?".-Me invito.

"Claro que si".-Contesté con una sonrisa.-"Nos vemos luego Ken, no quiero que a mi tutor le dé un ataque. Aunque sería bueno".-Me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla y camine hasta mi cuarto, pasando de largo a mi tutor hermoso.

Me tire de nuevo en mi cama mientras sacaba mis libros de tarea; que diferente era la situación de ayer a ahora; ayer Sasuke y yo éramos muy unidos, y ahora, volvimos a los perros y gatos.

Suspire y comencé a hacer mis deberes, odiaba los lunes.

Eran los días más fatídicos de la semana.

Los odiaba con todo mi corazón.

* * *

><p>Continuara..<p>

Actualización = Reviews

Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) Besiitos

Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk


	15. Inoportuno

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de cro y para que pasen un gradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas...**

**El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ha Anabella Denett quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc muchas gracias nena..**

**N/A: Hola ¿Cómo están? Pues yo bien si lo preguntan, se que devén querer matarme por traerles este capitulo atrasado tiene días que se supone que lo subiría pero no había tenido tiempo, pero aquí lo tienen espero y lo disfruteis.**

**Advertencia: Si no te gusta el OoC no entres así de simple detesto cuando pongo las devidas aclaraciones que son historias OoC y a un así me ponen comentarios realmente ofencivos, creanme yo respeto a cada quien, pero así como yo respeto espero que me respeten. Yo se que esta actitud no tiene nada que ver con el cubitodehielo que es Sasuke pero tampoco es para que me ofendan. Bueno creo que eso es todo sin mas me retiro y espero y tengan una excelente y placentera lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

¡Las hormonas! Sí, eso era.

Ellas tenían que ser las causantes del cambio de actitud de Sakura. No encontraba otra solución más lógica al nuevo comportamiento de ella; había sido grosera con Ayame, y volvía a ser fría y distante conmigo; llevaba toda la noche intentando dormir, sin lograrlo. El asunto de Sakura seguía dándome vueltas en mi cabeza. Quería gritar al sentirme tan frustrado y desesperado, pero si lo hacía levantaría a Sakura, y eso no era una buena idea.

¿Qué le sucedía? Pensé que después de la intensa plática del domingo, habíamos hecho una extraña clase de tregua; pero al día siguiente, ¡Bam! Como si nada hubiera pasado, y peor que cuando nos habíamos conocido.

"_Quizá la forma en la que la tratas."_.-Dijo lo que esperaba que fuera mi conciencia, ya que si no lo era, tenía que dejar de preocuparme por Sakura, y comenzar a tratar seriamente mi salud mental.

Regresando a lo que fue el comentario de mi conciencia, no quería creer que Sakura estaba actuando de esa manera por mis pequeñas bromas inocentes, además solo le estaba regresando todo lo que ella me había hecho pasar cuando llegué aquí; así que eso no le podía estar afectando tanto.

¡Yo culpo a las hormonas!

"_¡Piensa genio! Esas bromas no le afectan, ¿Qué puedes estar haciendo para que ella se comporte así?".-_Preguntó mi conciencia.

"No lo sé, ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el culpable? ¡No me culpes a mí!".-Exclamé algo irritado, ¡Yo no podía ser la causa de los cambios hormonales de una adolescente!

"_¡Dije que pienses! Si serás idiota… ¿Qué hiciste durante todo el día?, ¡revívelo!".-_¡Como si fuera tan sencillo! No podía recordar que fue lo que comí hoy en la tarde, y ¿Mi conciencia quiere que recuerde todo un día?

Bufé mentalmente.

Internamente, me estaba dando flojera llamarle conciencia a mi conciencia, así que tendía que ponerle un nombre… ¿Qué tal _Oko?_

"_¿Oko? Suena como a una caricatura de los 80's. Pero, eso no importa. ¡Intenta recordar! Grandísimo idiota".-_ ¡Vaya! Hasta mi otro yo me agrede. Vale, vale. Lo intentaré.

¿Cómo comencé mi día? Me levanté con mucho sueño, ya que me había desvelado con todo el trabajo que se está acumulando de las empresas del Sr. Haruno; me encaminé hacia el baño y tome una ducha con agua prácticamente hirviendo, para que mis músculos se relajaran y poder iniciar mi día como nuevo.

"_¡Primer error: La dejaste sin agua caliente, y se baño con agua helada!"_.-Recordé las veces que me tuve que levantar y bañarme con agua helada, y siempre era horrible y me ponía de muy mal humor, así que acepté que ese fue mi primer error.

Después salí hacia la cocina, y en las escaleras encontré a Sakura, quien se veía hermosa como siempre, con su pequeño uniforme y con su guitarra colgada en uno de sus hombros; parecía distraída pensando en la inmortalidad del pingüino; así que decidí hacerle una ligera broma sobre la apuesta que había perdido.

"_¡Segundo error: Acababa de tener una mañana muy mala, y tu llegas y le empeoras su humor! En verdad no tienes tacto con ella".-_Esta bien. ¡Pero ella también se había vengado! Con eso de jalarme mi cabello, ¡Si tiene fuerza!

Luego de haberme sobado mi cuero cabelludo, seguí mi trayectoria a la cocina; cuando entré la vi comiendo su desayuno con el ceño fruncido; saludé a Anita y a Nishida y me senté a su lado; cuando sentí su mirada sobre mí, la encaré un poco temeroso de que me arrojara algo, pero su cara mostraba preocupación pura, así que le pregunte que si le pasaba algo y contestó que no y se apresuró a salir; pero la detuve cuando, le dije su primer castigo, que era no manejar, y que yo la llevaría a su escuela.

"_¡Tercer error: Sasuke, la tratas como una niña de 6 años! Dejándola sin su auto, tanto que le gusta manejar, y la privas de eso. ¡Eres el colmo!".-_Bueno, Oko, Sakura tiene su licencia vencida, además de que como es de impulsiva, un día tendrá un accidente, y eso me quita el sueño.

Después de haberla dejado en la entrada de su escuela, espere unos minutos para que hubiera más gente que presenciara la escena vergonzosa que le armaría a Sakura.

"_¡Cuarto error: La hiciste pasar una vergüenza enfrente de sus compañeros, haciéndola parecer como una nena que necesita que la estén cuidando!".-_Sí, pero valió la pena con ver la cara que tenía al no poder creer de lo que estaba haciendo, y vamos parándole a esto Oko lo que sigue son mas bromas de mi parte, que ella sabía que tenía que pasar si perdía la apuesta, no era para que se pusiera así.

"_Bueno, ya solo te quedan dos errores más, y los que dieron los golpes finales. Ya que no los quieres decir tú, te los recordare yo, el quinto error, fue dejarla como olvidadiza en frente de sus compañeros de clase en su salón, y después de haber oído la hermosa canción que acaba de terminar. Sexto error, ¡La cambiaste por Ayame!"_

Wow, ¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca la cambie por la Srta. Ayame!

"_¿No? La excluiste completamente en el auto, hablaste con Ayame de millones de cosas, y no pensaste ni un segundo en ella. Como si no fuera suficiente, en la cena no la defendiste a ella, cuando Ayame hablo pestes de ella, cuando no estaba presente para defenderse y cuando Sakura se defendió un poco, ¡La atacas!"_

Yo no la ataqué, solo la regañe por el comportamiento grosero de su parte, y quizá si me comporte algo rudo con ella, ¡Pero no la entiendo! ¿Por qué actúa de esa manera? Tan defensiva.

"_Después de te contó la historia de su vida, ¿Preguntas por qué actúa así? Sasuke, ella confía un poco en ti, aunque la vida misma le ha enseñado a no confiar en nadie, y al día siguiente la ignoras. Honestamente, los dos sabemos que las bromas le importan lo mismo que un cacahuete quemado, pero que la cambiaras por otra, eso es lo que la hace comportarse así."_

Y dale con lo mismo, ¡No la cambie!

"_Tú no lo ves desde ese punto de vista, pero para ella así lo fue. _

Oh, cállate. Le espete a Oko, y por primera vez se calló, pensé que seguiría aquí, pero en verdad me dejo solo; me sentía como una mierda de persona; porque aunque no me gustaba admitir que trataba mal a Sakura, lo hacía.

Pensé en disculparme en cuanto amaneciera, pero dudaba que Sakura me fuera a escuchar, tenía que ganarme su confianza, de nuevo. Pero de igual manera, esta vez no lo echaría a perder. O al menos, lo intentaría.

No quería seguir mal con Sakura, aunque también sabía que nunca habría un estado de paz extrema; siempre estaríamos haciéndonos bromas el uno al otro y pensando como vengarnos de la broma pasada; pero eso para mí estaba bien, ya que estando siempre tranquilo… me aburriría.

Pensando en Sakura, me quede profundamente dormido.

¡Tres días!

Tres largos y agotadores días habían pasado, y en ninguno de ellos logre que Sakura me prestara algo de atención, o que me dirigiera la palabra; y cuando la obligaba a que me hablara, ¡Me hablaba en alemán!

Suspiré frustrado. ¡Qué chica tan más difícil!

Hable con Naruto sobre eso, y su respuesta más sencilla había sido… _oblígala_ y vaya que lo intenté, pero de alguna u otra forma ella lograba zafarse de mis imposiciones, haciéndome quedar en ridículo o que me arrepintiera de haberle pedido hacerlo.

Me dolía demasiado la cabeza de solo pensar en ella, y sin contar todo el trabajo que tenía; eran las tres de la tarde, y Ayame teníamos todo el día encerrado trabajando con todos los pendientes que el Sr. Haruno nos enviaba, y tanto como Ayame y yo no habíamos comido nada aún y comenzábamos a tener hambre; tanto Anita como Nishida ya se habían retirado de la casa; si quería comida tendría que ir por ella yo mismo, pero eso implicaría retrasarme más con el trabajo; así que con el pesar de mi alma, y con algo de miedo, decidí llamar a Sakura, era solo un pequeño favor, no tendría porque enojarse, no es como si la estuviera humillando.

"¿Si, Sr. Uchiha?".-Preguntó al entrar a la habitación, me estremecí al escuchar su tono frió y distante al llamarme por mi apellido, como llevaba haciéndolo esta semana.-"¿En qué puedo servirle?".-Preguntó falsamente.

"¿Podrías traernos la comida a Ayame y a mí?".-Traté de sonar lo más amable que pude.

La reacción de Sakura fue mirarme ceñuda, y literalmente pude oír sus pensamientos diciendo cosas no muy agradables y que podría asegurar que en algunos países era ilegal; pero en menos de un segundo, el gesto de Sakura se suavizo hasta formar una deslumbrante sonrisa que me dejo en blanco por unos segundos.

"Si, enseguida. ¿Gusta algo más?".-Su nuevo tono cordial me saco de quicio. Llámenlo paranoia pero Sakura me ha enseñado que con ella nunca se sabe que se puede esperar, al menos no nada bueno.

Lentamente dije que no con la cabeza, sin poder encontrar las palabras correctas para pronunciar en un momento así, y encontré más apropiado no decir nada que pudiera ofenderla, como últimamente todo lo que salía de mi boca parecía enfadarla.

Con un giro rápido se dio media vuelta y se retiro del despacho, dejándome anonado por su nuevo cambio, ¡Estaba loca! ¡Era bipolar! ¡Era… era… **adolescente**!

"Vaya".-Habló Ayame sin dejar de ver su trabajo.-"Te pego fuerte".-Comentó.

"¿Perdona?".-Pregunté sin saber a qué se refería.

"Esa niña, te tiene cautivado".-Aclaró guiñándome el ojo.

"¿De qué hablas? Estas imaginando cosas".-Mentí, aunque sabía que no debía ocultar mis sentimientos; no era Ayame precisamente con quien debía hablarlo, pues había dejado en claro que Sakura no era de su agrado, y mucho menos su comportamiento.

Ayame bajo sus papeles y encarno una delineada ceja.

"Oh, vamos Sasuke. No tengo 15 años como para no darme cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí. Te gusta Sakura y mucho".-Confirmó.

Suspiré dándome por vencido.

"Tienes razón".-La miré intentando encontrar algún rastro de asco hacia mí, por pervertido, pedófilo y muchas otras cosas; pero ella solo sonreía y me veía con diversión.-"¿Qué es lo divertido?".-Pregunté algo irritado.

"Que ambos actúan como un par de críos en estado de negación de sus sentimientos".-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras regresaba su concentración al trabajo.-"Lo entiendo de ella, pero de ti Sasuke… me parece inmaduro".-Confesó.

"¿Y que se supone que haga? ¿Salir corriendo a decirle lo que siento? Lo único que lograría es que me pusieran de patitas a la calle, y eso sería darle gusto a Sakura, y eso es algo que no voy a hacer"

"¿Cuál es el dilema de la eterna guerra de poderes? ¿Por qué pelean tanto?".-Cuestionó volviéndome a mirarme.

"Es… complicado".-Me excuse intentando no quedar como un niño encaprichado.

"Creo que soy capaz de entenderlo".-Insistió.

"¡Ella empieza! ¡Yo solo me defiendo!".-Exclamé con tono infantil, y al diablo con mis intentos de no parecer un adolescente encaprichado, se notaban los esfuerzos enormes de Ayame por no soltar una carcajada.

"Bueno, lo entiendo. Defensa personal".-Hizo una pausa para detener la risa que amenazaba con salir, y cuando al fin pudo controlarse añadió:-"Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que ves en ella? Me refiero, si es bonita y rica, pero eso es todo; la niña no tiene mucha personalidad"

"Bueno, quizás, pero…".-No pude terminar mi oración porque alguien se aclaro la garganta en la entrada al estudio.

"¿Interrumpo?".-Preguntó con voz fuerte pero podía notar cómo se estaba esforzando porque no se le cortara. Esto no era bueno, nada bueno.

"Si".-Contestó altaneramente Ayame.

"No".-Me apresuré a contradecir.-"Puedes dejar la bandeja en el escritorio, gracias".-Indiqué al ver que sostenía una bandeja con dos platos, dos vasos, dos juegos de cubiertos y dos servilletas. Sakura avanzó con paso decidido hasta el escritorio y coloco con cuidado la comida.

"Aquí tiene. Si no le molesta, me retirare a mis aposentos, a esperar que el príncipe encantador en su dorado corcel, venga a rescatarme del enorme y feroz dragón que me tiene acorralada, junto con su dueña, la bruja malvada con una peluca tan falsa, que parece hecha de plástico".-Aunque me doliera que me considerara como un dragón no pude evitar sonreír, ¡Solo a ella se le puede ocurrir decir eso!

"¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?".-Preguntó Ayame con desprecio.-"¿Blanca nieves?"

"Nop… Soy la _Bella_ durmiente".-Contestó con tono alegre.-"Y en verdad tengo sueño, así que…"

"Son las 3: 15 de la tarde, ¿Ya tienes sueño?".-Pregunté

"Si, bastante. Creo que estar en este ambiente de extremo aburrimiento, me ha causado sueño, ¿Cómo hacen ustedes para mantenerse despiertos? Digo, sin ofender; si yo fuera así de aburrida, estaría dormida la mayoría del tiempo".-Nos atacó con ese comentario sin dejar de sonreír, pero antes de que pudiera contraatacar, Sakura ya se encontraba afuera de la habitación dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Ayame y yo comimos en silencio, ambos sopesando la idea de que una adolescente de 17 años nos acababa de comparar con los villanos de un cuento de hadas, y además nos había llamado aburridos. La comida sabía algo rara, pero pensé que sería el recalentado, así que no me preocupe demasiado.

Pero una hora después, ¡Como deseaba haberme preocupado!

Algo había hecho daño en mi delicado estomago, provocando que corriera al baño a desechar la comida de las últimas semanas, y lo más extraño de todo, es que Ayame había tenido el mismo efecto; y ahora, ambos teníamos más de 45 minutos encerrados en diferentes baños, sin siquiera poder sopesar la idea de separarnos del retrete.

¡Perfecto! ¡Simplemente perfecto!

Ahora entendía porque el cambio tan radical de Sakura, esta era su venganza final; que tenía un mensaje subliminal por donde quiera que lo mirara. _Ya no más Sakura esclava por el resto de la semana._

Y vaya que me sentí decepcionado, ya que no vería cumplirse mi fantasía de ver a Sakura vestida con un disfraz sexy de sirvienta, haciendo todo lo que yo le pidiera… todo.

Pero, prefería no ver mi fantasía haciéndose realidad, a terminar en un hospital por las eternas revanchas por parte de Sakura.

**¡Las adolescentes están locas!**

¡Por fin era sábado! Y hoy gracias al cielo, lo único que tenía que hacer era cuidar a Sakura; no tenía más trabajo de oficina, al menos no el fin de semana. A pesar de eso, Ayame había venido a la casa, no sabía por qué motivo, ya que ayer le había dicho claramente que hoy lo teníamos libre, pero aún así estaba aquí.

Y agradecía eternamente que estuviera aquí; porque Sakura y el tal jardinero ese, iban a ir a un partido de beis-bol; pero como condicionante para dejarla ir, le dije que yo también tenía que ir, accedió solo cuando prometí sentarme lejos de ellos.

Lo que no sabía cuál sería su reacción al ver que Ayame vendría con nosotros; ya que a lo largo de la semana, su relación no había mejorado mucho; varias veces pensé que Sakura se arrojaría encima de Ayame para jalarle su _peluca hecha de plástico, _como ella la llamaba, pero nunca pasaban de agresiones verbales no directas.

"Hola Sr. Uchiha".-Saludó Ken.

"Hola".-Contesté secamente.

"Me dijo Sakura que usted también vendría".-Dijo intentando establecer conversación, ¿Qué este chico tenía que ser social con todos?

"Si, Ayame será mi acompañante".-Explique fríamente.

"¡¿Qué?".-Exclamó Sakura que acababa de bajar las escaleras.-"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Uchiha, esto no era parte del trato. ¡Suficiente tengo contigo! Como para soportar a la cabeza de bosque incendiado"

"Sakura, no la llames así. Además, me iba a aburrir demasiado si iba yo solo".-Añadí.

"¡Pues no vayas!".-Exclamó enojada.

"¿Es broma? Amo a este equipo. Tengo que estar ahí".

"Como sea".-Aceptó Sakura.-"Solo asegúrate de que no me encuentre a menos de 100 metros cerca de ti."

Después de una ligera discusión, -por parte de Sakura y mía- sobre los autos, por fin accedí a dejarla ir en su propio coche, y nos encaminamos al estadio; cada quien con su respectiva pareja.

Durante el trayecto, Ayame intento establecer platica; pero iba tan concentrado imaginado a Sakura con ese… ese… ¡Chucho! Si, con ese chucho, que no le prestaba atención, y solo contestaba con monosílabos y gruñidos.

Cuando nos acercamos el estadio estaba atascado de vehículos, con aficionados al deporte intentando encontrar un lugar donde estacionarse, al igual que nosotros; después de dar 5 vueltas, pudimos encontrar un lugar decente donde dejar el auto.

Me despedí con miedo de dejar a mi amado auto, en manos de cualquiera que pasara por la calle y le hiciera daño a mi bebe.

"Vamos Sasuke".- Insistió Ayame por sexta vez.-"Tenemos que encontrar los asientos, y faltan 10 minutos para que empiece el partido, y quiero comprar unos nachos".-Me tomo de la mano y me jalo.

Y su mano se me antojo fría y dura; nada comparado con la suave y cálida mano de Sakura; además de que mi mano no envolvía la suya por completo, como lo hacía con Sakura, y me encantaba que eso pasara, me hacía sentir como si la estuviera protegiendo. Y amo protegerla.

Como para variar, no encontrábamos nuestros asientos; como pudimos y pidiendo indicaciones logramos encontrar los asientos que se encontraban al lado de una pareja de jóvenes que reían alegremente.

Comenzamos a acercarnos hasta quedar enfrente de los jóvenes, que nos veían con cara de espanto.

Oh no, por favor. Que solo me este volviendo loco, y que no sea la verdadera Sakura viéndome con ojos asesinos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?".-Preguntó agresivamente.

"Estos son nuestros asientos".-Dijo Ayame fríamente.-"Sasuke, tu siéntate al lado de ella, no quiero soportar sus inmadureces durante el juego".-Yo seguía en estado catatónico, así que técnicamente, fue Ayame quien me sentó al lado de Sakura; quería salir corriendo de ahí, nunca imagine que nuestros boletos estuvieran contiguos.

"Sakura".-La llamé.-"En verdad, esto no lo tenía…".-Me interrumpió abruptamente.

"Eres absolutamente increíble Sasuke".-Elevó un poco la voz.-"El único requisito que te pedí, ¡Y no lo cumples!"

"¡No fue mi intención! ¡Es cosa del sistema del estadio!".-Acusé.

"Si, buena excusa".-Hubiera seguido discutiendo, de no haber sido que en las pantallas centrales del campo, comenzó la eterna tradición de la _Kiss Cam; _primero enfocaron a una pareja de viejitos, que al ver que estaban en la pantalla se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios, a lo que el entero estadio respondió con un _Aww; _después, era una mujer embarazada y su esposo, que se besaron rápidamente, y luego el padre beso el vientre de su esposa; luego, apuntaron a una joven de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes como el jade, que se encontraba a un joven de cabello azabaches, ambos miraban entretenidos a la pantalla… Un momento…

¡Éramos nosotros!

"No, no, no, no, no".-Exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo.-"No somos pareja".-Intentamos explicar a la audiencia, que empezaba a abuchearnos y a lanzarnos cosas o restos de comida.

"En verdad, no estamos saliendo".-Grito Sakura, provocando mas abucheos y más cosas arrojadas.

"Creo que tendrán que hacerlo".- Sugirió Ayame mientras quitaba de su cabello un pedazo de nacho.-"Porque no quiero regresar llena de los restos de la comida de alguien más".

Me gire para quedar enfrente de Sakura, rápidamente vi la cámara y seguía enfocada en nosotros; ¡Diablos! Si que quería besar a Sakura, pero no de esta manera, siendo obligada por un estadio entero, y sin un poco de privacidad.

"Solo hazlo rápido".- Pidió Sakura.

Mi corazón se disparo instantáneamente, iba a besar a Sakura; quizá no bajo las circunstancias que me gustaría, pero igual contaba, ¿No?

Me acerque tratando de controlar los latidos de mi corazón; cerré mis ojos instintivamente mientras sentía como mis labios se posaban dulcemente sobre sus suaves y carnosos labios; al principio solo fue un pequeño roce, que logro despertar cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas; nos separamos un poco, y nos miramos a los ojos; sin pensarlo dos veces, me abalance sobre ella, devorando sus labios, y por sorprendente que fuera, fue ella quien profundizo el beso, ¡Y de qué manera! Nos tuvimos que separas cuando el aire nos hacía falta; la cámara aun seguía enfocada en nosotros, y a diferencia de cómo habíamos empezado, ahora el estado silbaba y aplaudía.

Esto era vergonzoso.

"Eso no fue rápido".-Reclamo Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Diría que lo siento, pero no me gustan las mentiras".-Añadí sonriendo.

El resto del partido, fue algo raro; entre Sakura y yo, las cosas no podían estar mejor, pero tanto como Ayame y Ken, no parecían disfrutarlo al igual que nosotros. Pero no me importaba, Sakura estaba nuevamente dulce e tierna conmigo, sin dejar de hacer bromas, pero eran solo eso bromas.

Cuando termino el juego, Ayame insistió en irse con unos amigos que se había encontrado en la salida, y después Ken se excuso diciendo que tenía que hacer unos asuntos que le quedaban por el rumbo; dejándonos completamente solos.

"Entonces…".-Comencé yo cuando Ken estaba bastante lejos.

"¿Entonces?".-Preguntó Sakura.

"¿Te veo en la casa?"

"Sip… allá nos vemos".-En un movimiento rápido beso mi mejilla y salió disparada hacia donde supuse que estaría su coche.

En el camino iba reviviendo cada segundo que había durado ese maravilloso beso, se que teníamos poco de conocernos, y que quizá era apresurado, pero ¡Vamos! Hay gente que se besa en la primera cita, y hace otras cosas más que besar. Así que no me arrepentía de nada, jamás me podría arrepentir del mejor beso que he tenido en mi vida.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, y en la pantalla estaba el número del Sr. Haruno, así que me apresure a contestar.

"Hola, Sr. Haruno".-Conteste con voz cordial.

"Hola Sasuke, ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Sigues vivo?"

"Si, aún".-Ambos reímos.

"Veras Sasuke, el motivo de mi llamada no es para hablar sobre mi nieta; acabo de recibir una llamada de uno de mis mas grandes amigos,Akira Mimasaka ; el problema es que viajo desde Chile para venir a verme, y yo en estos momentos me encuentro en una viaje en Holanda, y me es imposible llegar. Quiero que lo recibas esta semana en la casa, dale mi habitación, que es la que está enfrente del cuarto de Sakura; yo intentare ir para allá lo más pronto posible."

"Entendido Sr. Haruno. ¿El Sr. Mimasaka ya se encuentra en la casa?"

"Si, ya se encuentra ahí. Creo que Anita lo está ayudando a instalarse".

"Muy bien, entonces. ¿Hay algo mas en lo que pueda ayudarle?"

"No, gracias Sasuke. Solo llámame cuando estés en la casa y ponte en línea con el viejo Akira".

"Lo hare señor"

"Excelente".

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento de la casa, Sakura ya se encontraba ahí mirando al auto que debía de ser del amigo del Sr. Haruno.

"Sakura".-La llamé.-"¿Vamos adentro?"

"Si, ¿De quién es ese auto?".-Pregunto mientras nos encaminábamos a la entrada principal.

"Es de un amigo de tu abuelo, se quedara esta semana aquí".

"Oh".-Se limito a decir.

Entramos a la casa, y sentado en la sala, se encontraba un hombre de unos 50 años con el cabellos rubio, y ojos azules fríos; sentí como Sakura se tensó a mi lado, y se apegó a mi; me gire para verla y vi que estaba completamente pálida y ligeras lagrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos.

¿Qué rayos?

"Cuanto tiempo, Sakura".- Anunció el Sr. Mimasaka, con voz grave, pero usaba un tono tan sucio y vulgar cuando le hablo a MI Sakura, que esta se estremeció y escondió su cara en mi pecho.

Esto era muy, muy inesperado.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>


	16. ¡No quiero traumas!

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas...**

**El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ha Anabella Denett quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc muchas gracias nena..**

**N/A: Hola ¿Cómo están? Pues yo bien si lo preguntan, se que devén querer matarme por traerles este capitulo atrasado tiene días que se supone que lo subiría pero no había tenido tiempo, pero aquí lo tienen espero y lo disfrutéis.**

**Advertencia: Si no te gusta el OoC no entres así de simple detesto cuando pongo las debidas aclaraciones que son historias OoC y aun así me ponen comentarios realmente ofensivos, créanme yo respeto a cada quien, pero así como yo respeto espero que me respeten. Yo se que esta actitud no tiene nada que ver con el cubito de hielo que es Sasuke pero tampoco es para que me ofendan. Bueno creo que eso es todo sin mas me retiro y espero y tengan una excelente y placentera lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16: ¡No quiero traumas!<strong>

**Sakura POV**

¡Estaba en una nube que me llevaba muy, muy lejos de la realidad!

¡Había besado a Sasuke! ¡Sí! Y me importaba un reverendo cacahuate si era mi tutor, y que es mayor que yo, tan solo pensar que sus labios habían estado juntos a los míos.

¡Y vaya que el tutor sabía besar! De todos los besos que había recibido en mi corta e inexperta vida, este había sido el mejor. Definitivamente.

Sé que no es el sueño que toda niña quiere, todas prefieren algo íntimo y que no hayan sido obligados por un estadio enfurecido, pero no me importaba.

¡Había besado a Sasuke! Eso es lo importante, y no las pequeñas fallas técnicas.

Durante todo el trayecto de regreso en mi casa venía fantaseando con el fantástico y asombroso beso proveniente del mejor tutor que me han asignado. Sus labios sabían a la misma gloria, eran tan suaves pero firmes a la vez, moviéndose en contra los míos, ¡Dios! Había sido tan perfecto, que no existen las palabras exactas para describirlo, parecía que había tocado el cielo con la punta de mis dedos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, estacione mi auto, y miré ceñuda al automóvil aparcado delante de mi coche, se me hacía algo familiar el coche, pero no podría recordar de quien era.

"¿Sakura?".-Me llamo Sasuke.-"¿Vamos adentro?".

"Sip, ¿De quién es el auto?".-Pregunté imaginando las respuestas que obtendría.

"Es de un amigo de tu abuelo, se quedara esta semana".-Contestó.

_No, no, no._

"Oh".-Me limité a contestar mientras miles de imágenes mentales invadían mi mente, recuerdos, y todas esas tonterías.

Cuando entramos a la casa, pudimos divisar a un señor, a quien conocía perfectamente, Akira Mimasaka, uno de los mejores amigos de mi abuelo. El tan solo verlo hizo que me tensara y que me apegara mas a Sasuke, en un intento de sentirme más protegida.

"Cuanto tiempo Sakura".-Dijo en modo de saludo ese malnacido. Me tensé más y escondí mi cara en el pecho de Sasuke, tratando de reprimir las ganas tremendas de llorar.

"Usted debe ser el Sr. Akira Mimasaka ".-Habló Sasuke con tono profesional pero distante.

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Tú eres el novio de Sakura?"

"No, soy su tutor".- Al escuchar el rumbo de la conversación levante mi cara, y pude ver la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos del Sr. Mimasaka.

"Vaya, eres muy joven. Quizá tu si dures más de seis meses"

"Lo hare".-Aseguro Sasuke, provocando que yo bufara y rodara los ojos.

"Creí que ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo respecto a eso".-Me dijo sonriendo fingidamente.

"Sasuke, tu nunca vas a llegar a un acuerdo conmigo".-Le aclaré y salí corriendo a mi habitación.

Al llegar pude ver como la habitación que pertenecía a mi abuelo, estaba abierta y dejaba ver las maletas que estaban siendo colocadas en el suelo junto a la cama.

_No, no, no._

_¡No enfrente de mi habitación!_

"¡Ahhhhhh!".-No pude evitar que un grito de desesperación saliera de mi garganta, haciéndome caer de rodillas enfrente de la habitación.

"¡Sakura!".-Gritó Sasuke al llegar a mi lado.-"¿Qué pasa?".-Preguntó preocupado al ver mis lágrimas.

"El… no…puede…".-Balbucee sin sentido.

"¿Ocurre algo?".-Preguntó Akira.

_¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo se atreve? Si no lo conociera, juraría que está en verdad preocupado._

"No lo sé".-Contestó Sasuke sin dejar de verme.-"Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Sasuke".- Sollocé en su hombro.

El señor Mimasaka se metió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, para darnos privacidad. Y no sé en qué momento Sasuke me cargo en sus brazos, y me metió en mi habitación. Sentí como se sentó en el borde de mi cama, sin soltarme, ni despegarme un milímetro de su cuerpo.

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos en esa posición, ni cuantas fueron las veces que repetía que todo estaría bien, ni las veces que pasó sus manos por mi cabello, mandando millones de descargas a todo mi cuerpo.

Tampoco estuve muy consciente cuando Sasuke me coloco sobre mi cama, poniendo mi cabeza sobre las almohadas, tapándome con el edredón, ni cuando poco a poco fui entrando a un estado de extrema calma, y de lo último que me di cuenta es de que Sasuke estaba a mi lado, y me daba suaves besos en mi frente, diciendo que estaría todo bien.

**Sasuke POV**

Sabía que en el fondo Sakura no era tan caprichosa, y tan cabeza-dura; había sufrido demasiado en su infancia, lo que había provocado que fuera tan precavida sobre sus sentimientos y confianza, no se la daba a cualquiera.

La estreche aun más fuerte entre mis brazos, aspirando su esencia de fresas que llenaba por completo mis fosas nasales, despertando cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, manteniéndome más alerta y consiente de cada mínimo detalle de la cara de Sakura.

Era tan hermosa, y tan frágil. Que parecía que con un solo roce de mi mano, podría romperse en mil pedazos. Y en realidad, así lo era, con tan solo un par de palabras, Sakura se sentía agredida, y su confianza estaba tan rota y pegada de nuevo, que con un soplo del viento de venía abajo.

Suspiré bajito. ¿Qué era lo que ese desgraciado le había hecho a Sakura para que ella reaccionara así? Creo que tenía una idea, pero no una clara, y aun así, preferiría pensar que mi idea estaba lejos de ser correcta, porque si lo era, mataría a ese sinvergüenza con mis propias manos.

Comencé a acariciar sus cabellos suavemente, sintiendo como eran tan sedosos y suaves; Sakura comenzó a moverse en sueños, frunciendo levemente el ceño y murmurando cosas ininteligibles, por lo que detuve el movimiento de mis manos, no quería levantarla, ya que por fin se había quedado tranquila.

"Sasuke".-Dijo tan claramente que por un momento pensé que se había levantado, pero cuando me volví para verla, sus ojos seguían cerrados y sus labios formaban una media sonrisa, que me hizo sonreír a mí y me dieron ganas de ponerme a bailar, dando saltos de una manera ridícula.

_Al parecer, al estar cerca de Sakura, todo lo que hacía, o quería hacer, es ridículo._

"Sasuke".-Volvió a decir Sakura, pero a diferencia de la vez pasada, esta vez sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y me observaban confundida.-"¿Qué hora es?".

"Las tres".-Contesté sonriendo de lado.-"Has dormido 2 horas".

"Vaya".-Se limitó a decir.

"¿Me vas a explicar a que se debió ese comportamiento?".-Cuestione con una sonrisa.

Suspiro antes de contestar.

"Supongo".-Hizo una ligera pausa.-"Veras, Sasuke, hace 3 años, el señor Mimasaka vino de visita a la casa, al principio me lleve bastante bien con él, pero después…".-Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas.

"Sakura, si no quieres hablar de esto, está bien. Lo entiendo".-Le explique.

"No, no. Lo quiero hacer, Sasuke, tengo que hacerlo".-Volvió a hacer una pausa.-"Pero, una noche que mi abuelo salió a una cena con uno de sus clientes, nos quedamos él y yo solos; pensé que sería divertido, ya que teníamos buena química, hasta vimos una película de drama y después debatimos sobre el tema, era sobre a una chica que la violaba su papá y su hermano mayor; no sé cómo, pero llegamos al tema de la sexualidad, y su cara se había transformado a una completamente distinta, me daba miedo, y quería irme a mi cuarto".-Esto no podía ser verdad, mis sospechas estaban a ser hechas realidad, y no lo podría soportar.-"Y eso hice, me fui a mi cuarto. Pero a la mañana siguiente, amanecí asustada y algo paranoica".

"¿Si?".-La incite a continuar, una vez que se había quedado callada.

"_Creo _que abuso de mi, Sasuke".-Se soltó llorando de nuevo en mis brazos, mientras yo entraba en estado de shock, ya tenía esa teoría, pero otra muy diferente a ser confirmada.

"¿Crees?".-Pregunté, provocando que a Sakura le diera otro ataque de ansiedad, que solo pude calmar al acariciar levemente su espalda.

"Esa…es…la…parte…vergonzosa…".-Dijo levantando su cabeza para verme a mis ojos.-"No lo recuerdo".-Confesó llorando de nuevo.

"¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?".-Pregunte mas confundido que al principio.

"Puede que haya una ligera posibilidad de que haya sido solo un sueño".-Confesó sonrojándose furiosamente.

Volví a mi estado de shock, mientras miles de preguntas inundaban mi mente en ese momento.

_¿Sería verdad o solo producto de la imaginación de Sakura? ¿Y si fue verdad, porque Sakura no recuerda nada?_

"Sakura, ¿Te das cuenta que es demasiado importante que recuerdes que fue exactamente lo que paso?".-Pregunté sentándome.

"Claro que lo sé".-Contesto incorporándose.-"¡¿Por qué crees que reaccione así cuando lo vi? Grandísimo idiota".-Y volvemos a los insultos.-"Si fue cierto, merece estar en la cárcel, pero debido a como pasaron las cosas lo más probable es que se solo mi imaginación".

"¡¿Y lo dices tan tranquila? Ya había imaginado diferentes maneras de matarlo, si te hubiera puesto una mano encima; y ahora, me siento como una rata de dos patas, por tratar mal al mejor amigo de tu abuelo".

"Bueno, una rata de dos patas es lo que eres".-Ataco Sakura sonriendo mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

"Vale, tu aunque estés en una situación de lo más preocupante, tienes que agredirme, en verdad me tomas por sorpresa.".-Contesté poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"No te estoy atacando, solo estoy corroborando un hecho".-Aclaró.

"Si es eso cierto".- Comencé a seguirle el juego.-"¿Cómo es posible que hayas besado apasionadamente a una rata de dos patas frente miles de espectadores?".-Cuestione sonriendo torcidamente.

El efecto fue inmediato; Sakura se atraganto con su propia saliva y su cara tomo tonalidad rojiza en segundos.

"Esto…esto… es que…".-Se notaba que no tenía idea de que decir, y diría lo primero que se le vendría a la mente.-"Es que olía bien".-Dijo finalmente y me mordí la lengua para no soltar una carcajada.

"¿A sí?".-Pregunté mientras me acercaba lentamente a su cara.-"¿Y qué tal huele ahora?".-Le pregunté cuando me encontraba a unos cuantos minutos de su cara.

"Muy… bien".-Contestó tartamudeando.

"Qué raro".-Susurré contra sus labios.-"No había escuchado de una rata que oliera tan bien, según mis conocimientos; todas son olorosas".

"Esto…".-No tuvo idea de que contestarme, por lo que enredo sus manos en mis cabellos-_como amo que haga eso-_ y estampo sus labios contra los míos.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, este beso no comenzó calmado, al contrario, fue apasionado desde el primer roce, y gracias a que existe la gravedad, caí sobre ella y comencé a tocar su espalda, provocando que ella soltara pequeños gemidos.

"¿Interrumpo?".-Preguntó una voz, que correspondía a Akira.

Inmediatamente nos separamos, y lo mire asustado, mientras él me miraba divertido.

"Sr. Mimasaka esto no es lo que parece".-Intenté excusarme.

"¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿Qué es?".-Cuestiono divertido, y eso comprobaba que él no había violado a Sakura.

"Bueno, vale…".-Comencé a explicar, pero fui interrumpido por Sakura.

"Lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer, es nuestro problema".-Agredió.

"¡Haruno!".-Le grité, que hubiera tenido ese sueño, no quiere decir que sea verdad, y por ende, no tiene derecho a tratarlo así.

"No, tiene razón".- Concordó Akira.-"Fue solo que me sorprendió, ¡Eh picaros!".-Dijo en un tono algo extraño, como decirlo… algo, homosexual.

Sakura y yo nos quedamos pasmados ante su tono extraño, intercambiamos miradas de confusión, y el señor Mimasaka soltó una carcajada.

"¿No lo sabían?".-Preguntó viéndonos a los ojos y riendo.

"¿Saber qué?"

"Que **soy gay**?".-Confesó

"¡¿Qué?".-Gritamos al mismo tiempo.

"Si, ya saben gay, homosexual, del otro bando, salí del closet, me gusta que me…"

"¡Si ya se a que se refiere!".-Lo interrumpí antes de que dijera algo que me dejaría traumado de por vida.

Entonces, Sakura grito.

"¿Qué pasa?".-Pregunte.

"¿Eso significa que mi abuelo… mi abuelo… a mi abuelo… le gusta que le…?".

"¡NO!".-Contestamos los dos antes de que Sakura dijera lo mismo que iba a decir Akira, y me volviera a dejar traumado. Aunque creo que a estas alturas de la conversación, ya estaba bastante afectado.

"No, Sakura que tu abuelo sea mi amigo, no quiere decir que a él también le gusten que…".-Se detuvo al ver mi cara de horror.-"Que le guste lo mismo que a mi".-Finalizo sonriendo.

"Vaya, por un momento vi borroso".-Comentó Sakura.

"¿Sakura? ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?".-Le pregunte.

"Si"

"¿Y qué tienes que hacer?"

"¿Dejarlo pasar?".-Contestó a modo de pregunta.

"¡No! ¡Disculparte!".

"¿Estás loco?".-Gritó.

"Si le pido disculpas, se enterara de lo que por mucho tiempo creí de él, y eso no lo puedo permitir".-Dijo haciendo un gesto gracioso.

"¿De qué me perdí? ¡Y no me mientan! Porque sé cuando lo harán".-Pidió respuestas el señor Akira.

"Sakura creía que…".-No pude terminar porque Sakura se tiro encima de mí, haciéndome caer de nuevo en la cama.

"¡Cállate, animal rastrero!".-Me grito.

"Wow, ese salió del corazón".-Se burlo Akira del insulto que Sakura me había dado.

"Y debería escuchar los demás, no, si tiene una boquita de niño, además de un amplio repertorio para toda ocasión".-Comenté burlándome de ella, ganándome un tirón de cabello.

"Vaya, vaya Sakura, al parecer tienes boca de marinero. ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre eso?"

"Que él lo provoca, hace que me nazca desde el fondo de mi corazón".-Contestó quitándose de Sasuke.

"¿Y alguna vez me vas a decir eso que no me quieres decir?".-Preguntó.

"Tal vez".-Dijo Sakura sonriendo, y pude notar como estaba mucho más confiada, y el ambiente tenso de hace unas horas había desaparecido por completo.

Quizá, solo quizá, sería una buena semana.

**Continuara…**


	17. Terriblemente jodido

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no ****me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Anabella Denett ** cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**N/A: H**ola ¿Cómo están? Pues yo bien si lo preguntan, se que devén querer matarme por traerles este capítulo atrasado tiene días que se supone que lo subiría pero no había tenido tiempo, pero aquí lo tienen espero y lo disfrutéis.

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el** OoC** no entres así de simple detesto cuando pongo las debidas aclaraciones que son historias OoC y aun así me ponen comentarios realmente ofensivos, créanme yo respeto a cada quien, pero así como yo respeto espero que me respeten. Yo se que esta actitud no tiene nada que ver con el cubito de hielo que es Sasuke pero tampoco es para que me ofendan. Bueno creo que eso es todo sin mas me retiro y espero y tengan una excelente y placentera lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

¡Sakura tenía exceso de imaginación!

Mira que imaginar que el Sr. Mimasaka la había violado, necesitaba dejar de ver tanta televisión y tenía que dejar de leer tantas novelas de misterio.

El pobre Akira preocupado por el trato distante y frío de Sakura hacia él. ¡Y resultaba ser gay! Y vaya que eso no la había venido venir, tenía una presencia tan intimidante y tan solemne, que lo que menos me imaginaría es que resultara _del otro bando._

Y pensar que hace menos de 12 horas, había querido estrangularlo con mis propias manos, y ahora lo veo con vergüenza por haber creído semejantes atrocidades acerca de él.

"Ah, ¡Maldito cabello!".-Grité desesperado jalándome mi pelo.-"¿Por qué no te quedas quieto y en un solo lugar?".-Llevaba por lo menos media hora intentando peinarme de una manera decente, pero al parecer, hoy sería uno de esos días donde el cabello decide hacer una revolución en mi cabeza.

"¿Sasuke?".-Preguntó la voz de Akira desde atrás de la puerta.-"¿Estás bien?".

"Si, si".-Conteste apresuradamente.-"Solo un pequeño problema con mi cabello".

Como si hubiera dicho que me estaba quemando vivo, Akira entro en mi habitación con cara de pánico y con las manos juntas, formando la señal de la cruz.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo".-Dijo mas para el que para mi.-"Todo tiene solución".- Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia donde me encontraba, y como si de un hilo muy fino de tratara, toco mi cabello.-"Si, ¡Tiene solución! ¿Tienes crema para peinar?"

¿Crema para peinar? ¿Qué coños es eso?

"Yo no, pero hay crema en el refrigerador, por si quiere".-Dije recordando que anoche había cenado un emparedado y había utilizado crema.

El señor Mimasaka me miro como si hubiera dicho una palabrota, y me fuera a pudrir en el infierno por eso.

"Aunque, no creo que esa le sirva para peinarme".-Le dije al recordar que menciono algo sobre peinar.

Primero, me miro confundido y después perplejo, para terminar con una sonora carcajada.

_¿Qué era tan gracioso?_

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?".-preguntó Sakura entrando en mi habitación.-"Escuche los gritos de Sasuke y después una carcajada. ¿De qué me perdí?"

"Tenemos una emergencia con el cabello".-contesto Akira.

La misma cara que había puesto él, ahora fue por Sakura, quien se acerco apresuraba ver mi cabello; me empecé a sentir como un objeto, en lugar de una persona.

"¿Puedo hacer algo?".-Cuestiono preocupada Sakura.

"Si, ¿Tienes crema para peinar?".-Volvió a preguntar Akira.

"¡Ya le dije que hay en el refrigerador!".-Grité algo exasperado.

Ambos se miraron pasmados para dar de nuevo paso a las carcajadas, ¿¡Que es tan gracioso!

"Vaya, Sasuke. Pensé que tu idiotez no llegaba a tanto".-Dijo Sakura entro carcajadas.

"¡Hey! Que no sepa de productos de belleza, no significa que sea un idiota".-Las risas pararon y me miraron con el ceño fruncido, de nuevo.

"Sí, claro Sasuke. No eres un idiota".-Me dijo Akira, haciéndome sentir aun mas idiota.

"Bueno, esperen aquí, iré corriendo a mi habitación por la crema".-Comentó Sakura saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

"Muy bien, Sasuke, entra al baño y mójate el cabello. ¿Necesitas ayuda?".-Me preguntó con tono pícaro.

"¡No gracias!".-Me apresure a contestar, y me metí como un cohete al baño y comencé a mojarme el cabello.

"¡Ya llegué!".-Escuche que entro Sakura a la habitación.-"¿Y Sasuke?".-Mi corazón se acelero al escucharla preguntar por mi.-"¿Ya se fue a esconder al baño?".-Y al diablo con la sonrisa que se acababa de formar en mis labios, fue sustituido por un ceño fruncido.

"No, se está mojando el cabello".

"Oh, muy bien".

"Y dime Sakura, ¿Cómo es que tienes ese cuerpo? Digo, no cualquier muchacha de 17 años puede tenerlo".-Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar el rumbo de la conversación.

"Pues, antes en la escuela teníamos un grupo de baile, y yo era la líder. Era genial, pero mi abuelo me obligo a salirme, y por ende se termino".-Explico con naturalidad.

"¿Y por qué te obligo a cerrarlo?".-Cuestionó Akira.

"Bueno, fue cuando el tutor… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Sasame, creo que era, renunció al puesto de mi tutor, hace 3 tutores atrás."

"Creo que le sacaras canas verdes a tu abuelo un día de estos".-Comentó con tono alegre.

"Yo creo que ya las tiene, aunque no le vendrían mal; llevaba el mismo estilo desde que tengo memoria".-Dicho ese comentario ambos volvieron a reír.

"¡Lo sé! ¿Qué le sucede? ¡Se quedo en los años 80!".-Volvieron a reír y decidí que era el momento adecuado para salir, sin ningún riesgo de que la conversación tomara un rumbo en el que pudiera salir afectado.

"Y, ¿Qué te traes con Sasu-chan?".-Preguntó Akira justo en el momento que salí del baño, interrumpiendo la conversación que ahora se había vuelto incómoda.

"Nada".-Contestó Sakura completamente sonrojada.

"Oh, sí claro, y lo que vi ayer fue nada. Sasuke ven y siéntate aquí".-Ordenó sonriendo.-"Que tu cabello tiene que verse muy bien hoy".

"¿Vamos a salir?".-Pregunté confundido.

"Si, a un restaurante-karaoke, que acaban de inaugurar en la calle principal, las reservaciones están hechas a las 3.".-Dijo normalmente.

"¿A las tres?".-Preguntó Sakura-"Muy bien, tengo tiempo suficiente para arreglarme y ayudar con el desastre de Sasuke".

"¡Oye! Eso hiere mi orgullo".-Acuse en broma.

"No me importa".-Contestó Sakura sacándome la lengua como una niña pequeña de 5 años.-"Tienes demasiado, no te haría algo de daño que se te bajara".-Dijo comenzando a tocar las puntas de mi cabello, provocando que las típicas descargas recorrieran mi cuerpo.

"Tienes el cabello muy suave, ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué se enreda tanto?".-Cuestionó, pero no preste atención ya que estaba idiotizado como un retrasado por el movimiento que sus dedos hacían en mi cuero cabelludo.

"Sakura, para".-La cortó Akira.-"Si sigues haciendo eso, lo harás que se duerma, mejor déjamelo a mí, y tu vete a arreglar".-Dicho esto, aventó a Sakura y se colocó atrás de mi.

Sakura frunció el ceño, y miró con ojos entrecerrados a Akira, pero después de reflexionarlo un poco, cedió y se fue.

"Es muy terca".-Comentó Akira poniendo algo de crema en mi cabello.

"Bastante". -Coincidí.-"Más que cualquier adolescente".-Añadí sonriendo.

Después de esa ligera platica, el volvió a su trabajo con mi cabello y yo me deje llevar por mis pensamientos, los cuales últimamente solo incluían a Sakura, ella y sus besos alucinantes.

"¿Hace cuanto se inauguró el karaoke?".-pregunté intentando establecer comunicación.

"Hace apenas una semana".-Contestó cortante mientras seguía moviendo sus manos en mi cabello.-"Y no intentes hacer platica, porque me distraes".

Después de esa manera tan sutil, de decirme que me callara, no volví a hablar y me dedique a repasar mentalmente todos los pendientes de la oficina, que aparentemente todo estaba muy calmado, solo esperaba que así se mantuviera.

"¡Listo!".-Exclamó Akira con las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando.-"¡He hecho una verdadera obra de arte!".-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Vaya que es exagerado".-Comenté poniéndome de pie y mirándome en el espejo.-"Aunque debo de admitirlo que lo dejo bastante bien, tan siquiera ahora se ve peinado".

"¿Bastante bien? ¿Eso es todo? ¡Hombres! ¡Son unos malagradecidos! Cámbiate y en media hora nos vemos en la entrada principal".-Dijo en tono ofendido y salió de mi habitación aventando la puerta.

Temiendo por lo que Akira podría hacerme, decidí cambiarme y estar listo unos diez minutos antes, solo por? precaución.

"¿Puedo pasar?".-Escuche la voz de Sakura en la entrada de mi cuarto.-"Ya termine de arreglarme y estoy aburrida.".-Comentó mientras se sentaba en el borde de mi cama.

"¿Y qué me viste cara de bufón?".-Pregunté con tono falso de enfado.

"Si".-Contestó sonriendo.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, diciendo que no al mismo tiempo que me quitaba la camisa, para ponerme la otra que estaba en el tocador.

"¡Sasuke!".-Gritó Sakura.-"¿Qué haces?".-Preguntó alarmada.

"Me estoy cambiando". Dije simplemente

"¿Intentas seducirme?".-Cuestionó con una ceja levantada pícaramente.

"¿Quieres que te seduzca?".-Contesté con una pregunta, siguiéndole se juego nuevo.

"¿Quieres que quiera que me seduzcas?".-Dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mí.

"¿O tu quieres que yo quiera que tú quieras que te seduzca?".-Pregunté un poco revuelto por lo que acaba de decir.

"¿Quieres que quiera que tú quieras que yo quiera que me seduzcas?".-Dijo cuando finalmente llego hasta donde yo estaba.

"Ya me revolví".-Confesé en un hilo de voz. No estaba siendo coherente, pero teniendo a Sakura así de cerca, haciendo pequeños círculos en mi abdomen, no ayudaba en nada de nada.

"Entonces, ya somos dos".-Concordó mirando fijamente a mis ojos.

Comencé a inclinarme lentamente hacia ella, necesitaba sentirla de nuevo cerca de mí; estaba a unos cuantos milímetros de su cara, podía sentir su dulce aliento sobre mi cara, embriagándome cada vez más.

"¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura! ¡Vámonos!".-Gritó el señor Akira.-"Oh, picaros que están haciendo".-Cuestionó al entrar en mi recamara.

"Nada".-Contestamos ambos apresuradamente mientras nos separábamos.

"Sí, claro. ¿Por eso estaban tan cerca?".-Preguntó sonriendo y con una ceja levantada.

"Estaba viendo un grano que le está saliendo a Sasuke".-Se excusó Sakura.

"¡Hey! A Sasuke Uchiha no le salen granos".-Me defendí ganándome una mirada asesina por parte de Sakura.

"Ah no, ¿Y qué es eso gigante que parece un cuerno en tu frente?".-Preguntó picándome en el centro de mi frente con su dedo índice.

"Ah, cierto".-Dije sobándome donde su dedo había estado.

"¿Por qué Sasuke esta sin camisa?".-Nos preguntó.

"Porque…porque…porque".-Intenté encontrar una excusa buena, pero me había quedado en blanco, como siempre.

"Porque lo encontré así".-Contestó Sakura.-"Tu sabes, estaba espiando".-Mintió mientas caminaba hacia la puerta.

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque estaba esperando el momento de hacerle otra broma".-Contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.-"¿Qué tienes complejo de detective? ¡Vámonos ya!".-Ordenó saliendo de la habitación.

"Tiene su carácter".-Comentó Akira.

"Eso es quedarse corto".-Concordé.

En este preciso momento deseé que en la tierra se abriera un enorme hoyo, me tragara y me llevara a un lugar muy lejos de este maldito karaoke.

Los aplausos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más fuertes, y las luces del escenario comenzaron a bajar hasta que se convirtieron una sola y pudieron dejar ver la silueta del Sr. Mimasaka, vestido con unos pantalones de cuero, una camisa con cuello en v, extremadamente pegada, y alrededor de su cuello tenía una clase de bufanda de plumas rosas y negras, que le colgaba hasta la cadera.

La música comenzó a sonar, al mismo tiempo que el comenzaba a bailar.

"_Come here, big boy".-_se escuchó que dijo con voz ronca, intentando ser sensual.

La canción de Christina Aguilera, que parecía una canción de striptease sonaba en todo su esplendor acompañado con la voz de Akira. (WTF! ._, una imagen que vivirá en mi mente por el resto de mi vida)

"¿Tenía que escoger esa canción?".-Le pregunté a Sakura que estaba sentada mi  
>lado, riéndose a carcajadas por la interpretación que estaba presenciando.<p>

"Vamos, Sasuke. _Nasty Naughty Boy _es un clásico, y además va con su estilo.".-Contestó muy relajada dándole un trago a su bebida.

"¿Qué estas tomando?".-Le pregunté, después de todo, sigo siendo su tutor.

"Estoy tomando tequila puro en las rocas".- Contestó sarcástica.-"¿Qué crees que voy a estar tomando? No tomaría enfrente de ti, jamás".-Dijo volviendo a mirar al escenario, en el cual Akira ya se había quitado la camisa, y los espectadores más cercanos se peleaban por ella.

"¿Por qué no?".

"Si piensas que soy insoportable, no quieres saber cómo soy tomada".-Contestó dándome una mirada divertida.

"Yo no pienso que seas insoportable".-Confesé acercándome a su oreja.

Sakura se giró y nuestras caras quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

"Entonces, ¿Qué piensas de mi?"

Si supieras. Iba a contestarle con la verdad, pero una luz estaba enfocada en nosotros y hacía que no pudiera ver con claridad; cuando me volteé para ver de dónde venía la luz, sentí que mi corazón se iba a mis pies al ver a Akira caminando hacia mí, y seguía cantando su estúpida canción.

"No, no, no, no".-Grité cuando entendí sus intenciones.

Sin que pudiera moverme, o salir corriendo, Akira llegó hasta donde yo estaba y comenzó a bailarme _sensualmente._

Como si no fuera suficiente la vergüenza que estaba pasando, Akira puso su especie de bufanda en mi cuello, haciéndome sentir aun más homosexual de lo que ya me sentía. Intente zafarme, pero cuando lo hice, Akira aplico más fuerza sobre mí, y se sentó en mis piernas.

"¡Akira!".-Gruñí enfurecido, lo que la gente tomo como signo de pasión y no de coraje.-"Bájate de mí, ¡Ya!".-Ordené.

Y sorprendentemente, funcionó; se alejo de mí con un ligero puchero, y se fue hasta llegar a donde estaba sentada Sakura, y comenzó a bailarle a ella.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, esto debía estar prohibido. El Sr. Mimasaka bailando con Sakura como si su vida dependiera de eso, y sin poder controlarme sentí el enorme bicho de los celos invadiéndome lentamente.

¡¿Por qué yo no podía bailar así con ella?

La música comenzó a subir de volumen, mientras que Sakura y Akira se dirigían al escenario y comenzaban a bailar los dos juntos.

Los celos inundaron mi mente y no pensé cuando me pare y comencé a caminar directo hacia el escenario sin tener en mente que es lo que iba a hacer.

"¡Sakura!".-Exclamé cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella.-"Baja de allí inmediatamente".-Dije con un intento de que sonara como orden, pero parecía más una súplica.

Debía admitirlo, me quemaba por dentro que todos los hombres estuvieran viéndola como su fuera una clase de objeto sexual.

"Oh vamos".-Contestó acercándose a mi.-"No seas un aguafiestas. Ven y baila conmigo".-Pidió estirándome la mano.

Y para ser honestos, en una situación normal, cuando mi cuerpo no estuviera invadido de celos, me hubiera negado; pero en este momento, lo único que necesitaba era estar cerca de ella, y por supuesto, dejarles muy en claro a todos los estúpidos que la miraban, que ella es mía.

Le tome la mano y deje que me guiara hasta la mitad del escenario, al lado de Akira, quien estaba siendo rodeado de algunos hombres que lo animaban a seguir siendo el centro de atención.

Comencé a bailar siguiendo los movimientos de Sakura, enfocándome solo a ella; ignoré completamente los silbidos, o los abucheos de la gente, en ese momento éramos solo Sakura y yo.

Poco a poco nos acercamos hasta que nuestros cuerpos chocaron, ella puso sus manos en mi cuello y movía sus dedos en mi cabello, mientras que yo ponía mis manos en su cintura, y recorría cada centímetro de lo que mis manos alcanzaban a tocar.

Mis labios estaban picando de la enorme ansiedad que sentía por besarlos, pero me tenía prendado de sus ojos, como si fueran dos imanes de diferentes cargas, que se atraen por su naturaleza magnética.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, esos segundos que estuvimos así, se me antojaban como horas; mis manos abandonaron su cintura, viajaron por su espalda y se acunaron en las mejillas de Sakura, que acababan de tomar una tonalidad rojiza que la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya era.

"No pienso que seas insoportable".-Susurré en su oído.-"Pienso que eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en mi vida".-Confesé viéndola a sus enormes ojos.

"¿A pesar de todo?".-Preguntó después de unos segundos.

"Eso es lo que me hace que sienta lo que siento por ti".-Afirmé.

"¿Y que sientes por mi?".-Cuestionó con el ceño levemente fruncido, y daría lo que fuera por saber que pensaba en eso momento.

No sabía que contestar, no había pensado decir esto. No tenía planeado, ni siquiera sabía con exactitud que sentía por ella; quiero decir, sé que me gusta, y mucho, pero ¿Había algo más?

"¡Hey tortolos!".-Gritó Akira mirándonos divertidos.-"La canción termino hace tres minutos, ¿O necesitan más canciones?".-Agregó divertido.

Ambos nos sonrojamos furiosamente y dijimos que no con la cabeza.

"Muy bien, entonces sentémonos, porque alguien más quiere pasar a deleitarnos con su canción".-Nos dijo.

Ambos obedecimos y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, con la cabeza gacha como un par de críos regañados.

Seguimos en el karaoke por un par de horas más, y regresamos a la casa cuando el crepúsculo estaba en todo lo que da en el cielo.

"Chicos, me retiro".-Nos comentó Akira.-"Me iré a bañar, muchas gracias por acompañarme. No cualquiera puede seguirme el ritmo".-Confesó.

"Ya somos dos".-Concordó Sakura.

Los dos rieron unos momentos, y después Akira se fue a su habitación, dejándonos a ambos solos.

Pero no estaba listo para hablar con ella, no hasta que tuviera en claro que es lo que sentía por ella.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?".-Preguntó Sakura sonriendo levemente.

Y yo, estaba terriblemente jodido.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Les gusto? Realmente sueño que si les haya gustado, la imagen de Akira bailando y vestido de esa forma vivirá por el resto de mi vida. ¿O el de ustedes no? Bueno, regresando al tema inicial me despido cuídense nos leemos luego.**


	18. Deverías saberlo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Anabella Denett **cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**N/A: H**ola ¿Cómo están? Pues yo bien si lo preguntan, se que deben querer matarme por traerles este capítulo atrasado tiene días que se supone que lo subiría pero no había tenido tiempo, pero aquí lo tienen espero y lo disfrutéis.

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el** OoC** no entres así de simple detesto cuando pongo las debidas aclaraciones que son historias OoC y aun así me ponen comentarios realmente ofensivos, créanme yo respeto a cada quien, pero así como yo respeto espero que me respeten. Yo se que esta actitud no tiene nada que ver con el cubito de hielo que es Sasuke pero tampoco es para que me ofendan. Bueno creo que eso es todo sin más me retiro y espero y tengan una excelente y placentera lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?".-Pregunté sonriendo levemente, tragándome los nervios que me consumían por adentro. ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke no sentía nada por mí? ¿Solo la típica responsabilidad de cuidar a la adolescente?

Internamente grité, me desmaye, me levante y me volví a desmayar. Si, en solo 5 segundos.

"Yo… esto… Sakura".-Comenzó a hablar Sasuke, y corrí a taparle la boca con mi mano, no quería saberlo en ese momento. No estaba preparada, yo estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, pero necesitaba preparar mis reacciones para cualquiera de las dos respuestas, fuera me gustas, o solo como tutor-alumna.

"¿Sabes algo?".-Le dije quitando mi mano de su boca.-"Dejémosle así, no creo estar lista para oír lo que sientes".- Confesé sonrojada.-"Quiero ir a bañarme, y descansar".-Pedí.

Sasuke me vio con los ojos desorbitados, y parecía querer matarme, si no que ya lo estaba haciendo en su imaginación.

"Está bien".-Dijo sin despegar sus labios.-"Sakura, mañana van a venir naruto y un amigo, ¿Está bien eso?".-Preguntó sin mirarme a los ojos.

Parecía molesto. ¡¿Ahora qué carajos le pasaba?

Él era el que parecía el adolescente, y bipolar.

"Sí, claro".-Contesté con el ceño fruncido.-"Sasuke, ¿Todo bien?".-Pregunté en el pie de la escalera.

Me miró por unos segundos, con una mirada fría e indiferente que hizo que un estremecimiento me recorriera desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cuello.

"Si, por supuesto".-Contestó mirándome indiferente.-"¿Debería haber algo mal?".-Preguntó sonriendo fingidamente.

Sentí la sangre correr por mis venas, y mi cerebro no reaccionaba a lo que acababa de pasar.

"Estas bromeando ¿No?".-Dije mirándola incrédula.

"¿Escuchaste que me riera?".-Contestó sarcástico, provocando que mi enojo solo aumentara.

"¡Sasuke!".-Chille histérica.-"¿Por qué haces esto? Todo estaba por fin en un período de extraña paz, ¡Y terminas con estas tonterías! ¡Tus cambios de humor ya me tienen mareada!".-Exclame frustrada.

"¿Soy yo el de los cambios de humor? Yo no soy ningún adolescente".-Aclaró cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Entonces deja de actuar como uno!".-Grité con lágrimas en los ojos, como me pasaba cada vez que me enojaba.

"¡Yo no actúo como uno! ¡Esa eres tú!".-Alegó.-"_Oh, sí vamos Sasuke dime lo que sientes por mi".-_Dijo imitando mi voz, que solo salía chillona.-"Y cuando por fin te lo voy a decir, _oh no, espera soy una niñita inmadura que no está preparada para oír eso_, pues tengo algo que decirte Haruno".-Hizo una pausa para mirarme a los ojos.-"Madura".-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¡Hace menos de una hora todo estaba perfecto! Y ahora me llamaba niñita inmadura, y que necesitaba madurar.

"No puedo creer que digas eso Uchiha".-Contesté en un susurro, ya no me importaba que me viera llorar, no sería la primera, ni la última.

"Ya lo dije".-Dijo.

"¿Quieres saber porque no quise saber lo que sentía por mi?".-Cuestione acercándome a él.

"¿Por qué querría saberlo?".-

"¡Por cultura general, imbécil!".-Conteste con sarcasmo.-"¿Cómo que para que quieres saberlo? Para que la próxima vez, pienses antes de hablar, y para que me aprendas algo nuevo de mi. No quería saberlo, porque tenía miedo".-Confesé.-"Y antes de que preguntes, ¿De qué? ¡De que no sintieras nada por mi!".-Dije sorbiendo mi nariz.

"¿Qué?".-Preguntó atónito.

"¡Lo que escuchaste idiota!".-Contesté y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso me detuvo por el brazo, me giró rápidamente y estampo mis labios con los suyos.

Al principio le correspondí el beso, podía sentir la urgencia en el beso y algo de necesidad, ¿Había mencionado que besar a Sasuke era como el cielo? Pero poco a poco comencé a reaccionar, ¿Esta es su manera de solucionar las cosas? Me separe de él y lo mire enojada.

"No puedes hacer eso, ¡Simplemente no puedes jugar con mis sentimientos!".-Le grité y me devolvió una mirada tortuosa.-"Además".-Agregué en un susurro y con la mirada baja.-"Has dejado muy en claro que para ti, no soy más que una niña tonta, superficial e inmadura a la que tienes que cuidar. Gracias por aclararme eso".-Agradecí con un toque de sarcasmo, aunque en el fondo él tenía razón.

Espere un par de segundos con la esperanza de que se excusara y que me dijera que todo lo que me grito eras puras patrañas, y que me amaba más que a su propia vida.

¿Y qué fue lo que obtuve en lugar de eso?

Silencio.

Levante mi vista para ver la reacción de Sasuke, y mi corazón dio un brinco al ver que Sasuke se estaba yendo a su recamara.

Empalidecí al comprobar que lo que él sentía por mí, era exactamente lo que me acababa de decir. Me sentí patética y avergonzada.

El sabe lo que siento por él, o debería de saberlo después de todo lo las tonterías que he hecho para llamar su atención.

El debería saberlo.

Desperté sintiéndome como después de una fiesta, parecía que tenía resaca. La cabeza me dolía, quería vomitar y todo me daba vueltas.

Pero probablemente solo se deba a que anoche no había dormido nada, y me la había pasado llorando como una magdalena. Y cuando por fin me había calmado un poco, comencé a recapitular mi vida desde que él había llegado; me la vivía en llanto, peleas, enojo, mas llanto, a cierto, casi lo olvido, ¡Mas llanto!

Esa no era la Sakura que yo había creado, mi Sakura fuerte y resistente ya no estaba; ahora, cualquier pequeña cosa e insignificante la derrumbaba y terminaba tirada en su cama, llorando como una niña abandonada por sus padres.

Bueno, basta de hablar de mi misma en tercera persona; era aun más patético, si es que eso podría ser posible.

Anoche después de que Sasuke me hubiera dejado, había ido a mi cuarto y me duché. Para después mandarle un mensaje a Hinata invitándola a que viniera hoy a mi casa a desayunar, ya que si Sasuke también iba a tener amigos invitados, yo también.

Planeaba quedarme todo el día en mi cuarto, jugando monopolio o algo por el estilo; tenía demasiada vergüenza como para ver a Sasuke a la cara.

"Sakura".-Cantó Hinata entrando a mi cuarto.-"¡Buenos días!".-Dijo sentándose a mi lado.

"¿Qué tienen de buenos?".-Pregunté. Soné algo amargada, y como con 40 años en lugar de 17.

"Alguien está usando sus pantalones de gruñona".-Dijo Hinata acariciando mi cabello.-"¿Paso algo?".-Preguntó dulcemente

"No algo, alguien".-Conteste enterrando mi cara en la almohada.

"¡¿Qué te hizo ese tutor otra vez?".-Preguntó histéricamente.

Corrección, Sasuke no es el más bipolar, Hinata le gana.

"No me hizo nada, es solo… que cambia de humor muy rápido".-Conteste mirándola.

"¿Y eso que tiene de malo?".-La miré con los ojos desorbitados.

"¿Estas de broma? Ya me tiene mareada, en verdad".-Confesé mientras me paraba y caminaban hacia el espejo.

"¿Y qué planeas hacer?".-Preguntó colocándose a mi lado.

"¿Por hoy? No salir de mi cuarto, y por los próximos 4 meses quedarme aquí. Hasta que se vaya, y un nuevo tutor llegue".-Le dije mi plan.

"¿Por qué 4 meses?".-

"Porque ya lleva 2 meses trabajando aquí, tu sabes seis menos dos, cuatros meses. Menos para verlo, y para soportarlo. Para lo único que saldré será para ir a la escuela, y evitare toda clase de contacto con él. Mientras menos lo vea, mejor".-Conteste.

Sabía que la última parte era mentira, no sería nada placentero mantenerme encerrada en mi cuarto y privarme de su hermosa presencia.

"Si, claro y yo puedo mantenerme en una tienda Dolce & Gabanna sin comprarme su nueva línea".-Replico con sarcasmo.

"Vale, vale".-Corté sus ejemplos.-"Pero tengo que intentarlo, Hinata es por mi propio bien. Ya no quiero sufrir".-Dije sonriendo tristemente.

"Lo sé, Sakura".-Contestó Hinata.-"Pero no puedes vivir toda tu vida escondiéndote de lo que pueda herirte, simplemente no es vida".-Se regresó a sentar en mi cama.-"Ahora, vístete que los amigos del tutor están abajo jugando en la alberca. Y esta Naruto, a quien tengo que acosar.".-Ordenó.

"Hinata, no pienso salir de mi habitación. ¡Me he vuelto un ermitaña!".-Anuncie cruzándome de brazos sobre mi pecho como una niña pequeña.

"¿Vamos hacer esto por la buena? O ¿Vas a complicar todo?".-Preguntó levantando una ceja.

Analice la situación, sabía que a las malas con Hinata no era nada bueno, pero en verdad no quería bajar, era una decisión difícil.

Enfrentarme a Sasuke o a Hinata. ¿A quién debería tener más miedo?

"Está bien, bajare".-Anuncie después de decidir que le tenía más miedo a Hinata nada mas deja que me cambie y peine mi cabello."-Pedí mientras me comenzaba a desenredar mi cabello con mis manos.

"Muy bien".-Chilló Hinata.-"Bajaremos juntas, y ponte el bikini que compramos la última vez que fuimos de compras, ya sabes el azul con naranja". Ordenó.

"Bien".-Accedí a regañadientes.

"¡Pero apúrate! Que tengo un rubio que acosar".-Dijo viendo por la ventana.

"Hinata, ¿Qué es lo que traes con Naruto? Lo acosas, te invito a salir y dijiste que no, y ¿Ahora quieres volverlo a acosar? ¡Lo volverás loco!".-Comenté tomando mi traje de baño.

"Es lo que planeo".-Contestó en un susurro apenas audible.

Cuando salí de cambiarme, Hinata seguía en la ventana y se mordía los labios y miraba lujuriosa hacia fuera.

"¿Hinata?".-La llamé pero no me contesto.-"¿Qué es lo que ves?".-Pregunte acercándome a la ventana, y casi me voy de cabeza al ver la imagen que teníamos enfrente.

Tres hombres hermosos, sin camiseta y con sus trajes de baños pegados a causa del agua que escurría por su musculoso cuerpo.

El primero en salir de la alberca, no lo conocía, era bastante alto y parecía un oso; pero un oso sensual. El segundo, era Naruto, y quien lo diría después de pensar que era un flacucho sin chiste, resultaba tener su abdomen perfectamente delineado y marcado, no tanto como el primero pero tenía lo suyo.

Pero el tercero, el más perfecto de todos, Sasuke. Su cabello negro/azulado estaba pegado a su cara y caían chorros de agua, su abdomen no era tan marcado como el oso sensual, pero tampoco como Naruto, era un punto medio.

¡Y vaya punto medio!

"Hinata, bajemos".-Dije temiendo que comenzaríamos a babear si seguíamos viendo esa imagen.

Hinata solo asintió, y comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

Íbamos saliendo al jardín donde se encontraba una espectacular rubia con cuerpo de modelo, con ojos azules y una sonrisa que dejaría pasmado a cualquier hombre.

En otra situación, que ella estuviera aquí no me molestaría en lo absoluto, mi autoestima es muy alta para dejar que ella me afectara, pero estando la situación con Sasuke, me hacía pensar lo peor.

Esa rubia podría ser la novia de Sasuke, y si no lo era, ¿Qué hombre no se sentía atraído hacia ella?

Estando parada a su lado, seguramente me vería borrosa.

Con esos pensamientos fue cuando entramos al jardín junto con los amigos de Sasuke, todos nos miraron y dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

"¿Les molesta si no les unimos a la fiesta?".-Preguntó Hinata con tono alegre rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

"No, en absoluto".-Contestó el oso sensual con la misma alegría que ella.-"Yo soy Itachi, ¿Tu eres Sakura? Eres más bajita de cómo te había imaginado, pero aún así me caíste bien, y no suenas tan pesada como Sasuke te describe".-Dijo Itachi sin tomar aire.

¿Sasuke decía que yo soy una pesada?

G-e-n-i-a-l.

"Yo soy Hinata, ella es Sakura".-Aclaró.

Itachi dirigió su vista a mí y sonrió.

"¡Ah! ¡Que linda eres!".-Dijo como si fuera una niña de 5 años o una muñeca.-"Pareces una muñequita".-Comentó.

"Gracias, un placer".-Dije entre dientes y con el ceño fruncido.-"¿Qué planean hacer hoy?".-Pregunte tratando de no dejar ver mi temperamento y mi incomodidad.

"Estar todo el día en tu alberca, comer unos bocadillos y jugar algunos partidos de futbol americano".-Contestó.-"¿Se unen?"

"¡Claro!".-Afirme entusiasmada. Amo el futbol americano.-"Esto será divertido".-Dije en forma de un susurro.

¡Tres horas! Eso es todo lo que llevo conociendo a Itachi y técnicamente ya es mi hermano de sangre; Ino, el nombre de la mujer rubia, es novia de Itachi y es mi otra hermana de sangre, resulto ser un amor de persona y ¡Ni siquiera se lleva bien con Sasuke!

Sasuke, parecía estar en otro universo, no quería nadar, no quería comer, no quería tomar nada.

Y ahora que nos preparábamos para comenzar el juego de futbol americano, ¡No quería jugar!

Había decidió no preocuparme por el hoy, quería divertirme. Además, ¿Desde cuándo es tan malo que el chico que te gusta, no te corresponda sino que además, lo sepa?

Vale, vale, si es malo. Pero, ¿Qué más me quedaba hacer más que resignarme y seguir adelante?

"Bueno, perdedora.".-Me llamó Itachi, que era su nuevo apodo.-"Estas serán las reglas…

Primera: No hay reglas; segunda: si rompes la primera regla… te aventare a la alberca".-Confesó sonriendo pícaramente.

"Eh, oso baboso… eso no es justo".-Contesté.-"Tu puedes cargarme a mí con un dedo, y yo si te intento cargar, moriré en el intento".

"Que lastima".-Dijo.-"¡Que comience el juego!"

"¿Listo para perder?".-Pregunte retándolo.

"Nunca".-Contestó colocándose en su posición.-"¡Vamos!"

"¡Ahh!".-Grité mientras comenzaba a correr, el equipo era niñas contra niños, tanto Hinata como Sasuke no habían jugado, entonces, éramos Ino y yo, contra Itachi y Naruto.

Justo, ¿No?

Llevábamos quince minutos de juego, y ahora éramos solo Ino y yo contra Itachi, ya que Naruto estaba siendo correteado por Hinata. ¡Y aun así no podíamos ganar!

"Oh, vamos Itachi ¡Eso es trampa!".-Le grité cuando cargo a Ino hasta el otro extremo de nuestra improvisada cancha.-"¡No puedes cargar a los jugadores!"

"¿Ah no?".-Contestó corriendo hacia mí.

Oh-oh.

Corrí lo más fuerte que pude, pero lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar mis ojos al sentir como me elevaba y me cargaba como un costal.

"¡Itachi bájame!".-Ordene.

"Oh no, Sakurita-Poo, rompiste las reglas, tienes que sufrir las consecuencias".-Dijo mientras comenzaba a correr.

"¡Itachi no!".-Chillé al sentir como brincaba hacia la alberca, pero de esta no se libraba; me aferre a sus pantalones y lo hice caer conmigo.

Si yo me hundía, el vendría conmigo.

Sentía el agua helada recorrerme y refrescar mi cuerpo acalorado; intenté subir pero no pude.

Abrí mis ojos y pude ver la silueta de Itachi arriba de mí.

Y fue cuando entendí, ¡Itachi tenía sus manos en mi cabeza y no me dejaba salir a la superficie!

¿Qué es lo que intentaba? ¡Ahogarme!

Intenté luchar contra la estúpida broma de Itachi, que resulta ser uno de mis mayores fobias, morir ahogada.

La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de mí, e intente moverme y zafarme de su agarre, pero no podía; el aire comenzó a faltarme y todo se empezó a ver borroso.

"¡Itachi! ¡Idiota déjala salir!".-Escuché a lo lejos antes de sentir como la inconsciencia llenaba mi cuerpo.

Sentía una paz tremenda, nunca en mi vida había logrado sentirme de esa manera; bueno si, solo una vez… cuando estaba en los brazos de Sasuke, sentí que nada podía hacerme daño; pero esta era una paz diferente, nada me importaba, nada me lastimaba ni siquiera el recuerdo de mi pasado.

"¡Sakura!".-Una voz seductora me llamaba a lo lejos, pero estaba muy cómoda aquí. Además, para que regresar si él no sentía nada por mí, una preocupación menos.-"¡Sakura por favor!".-Sonaba desesperada, y comenzó a llamar mi atención.-"¡Eres un idiota Itachi".-Gruño la voz.

"Lo siento, Sasuke. No pensé que llegaría a tanto".-Se disculpó Itachi, y quise levantarme y decirle que era una niña por disculparse de esa manera, pero sería muy infantil si lo hiciera.

"Sakura".-Me llamaba.-"No me dejes".-Suplicó.

Ya estaba consciente, podía oír todo a la perfección pero mis ojos me ardían demasiado como para abrirlos.

"Sakura, ¿Me escuchas?".-Me preguntó Sasuke, a lo que solo asentí.

Escuche un suspiro de su parte, y sentí como su mano acariciaba mi húmedo cabello.

"Itachi".-Llamó Sasuke a su amigo.-"¿Sabes lo que estuviste a punto de lograr?".-Preguntó muy calmado.

"¿Ahogar a Sakura?".-Contestó en forma de pregunta, a lo que respondí levantando el dedo de en medio apuntándolo hacia él.

Todos rieron, excepto Sasuke.

"¡Itachi! Esto no es nada gracioso, estuviste a punto de causar un accidente. ¡Pusiste en riesgo la vida de Sakura!".-Le gritó.

Y eso debería ser una escena que no me podía perder, así que abrí mis ojos poco a poco y pude visualizar a Sasuke parado dándome la espalda y encarando a Itachi.

"Lo siento, Sasuke, no pensé que llegaría a tanto".-

"¡Ese es tu maldito problema, Itachi! ¡No piensas! ¿Sabes lo que sentía, al ver a _mi _Sakura desmayada? ¡No tienes ni la más remota idea! Si algo le hubiera pasado a Sakura, es como si me lo hubieras hecho a mí, ¿Entiendes eso? Ella es lo más importante para mí en estas alturas de mi vida".-Gritó Sasuke dejándome pasmada.

¿Yo era lo más importante en su vida?

Sasuke se giró para verme y se quedo petrificado al ver que lo veía con ojos como platos; se arrodillo para quedar a mi altura, y acuno mi mejilla con su mano.

"¿Oíste eso Sasuke?".-Pregunto dulcemente.-"Eres lo más importante para mí".- Confesó Sasuke mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Y si no fuera porque estaba pasmada, me hubiera lanzado a sus brazos y lo besaría inmensamente.

"¿En verdad?".-Pregunte aun en estado de shock.

"Deberías saberlo".-Contestó antes de besarme dulcemente.

Y él tenía razón, debería saberlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Chicas! Sí, he vuelto después de millones de años.<strong>_

_**Lo lamento, en verdad. Pero bueno, ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!**_

_**¿Qué opinan de capitulo? Bueno, regular, apestoso.**_

_**¿Quién no odio a Sasuke al principio y al final lo amo?**_

_**¡Porque yo sí!**_

_**Bueno, chicas me retiro y próximo capítulo hablaron bien Sasuke y Sakura sobre sus sentimientos. Ahora solo fue un poco de drama, y algo de diversión.**_

_**¿Merezco un review?**_

_**Nos leemos pronto, con nuevos proyectos.**_


	19. Juntos

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Anabella Denett **cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**N/A: H**ola ¿Cómo están? Pues yo bien si lo preguntan, se que deben querer matarme por traerles este capítulo atrasado tiene días que se supone que lo subiría pero no había tenido tiempo, pero aquí lo tienen espero y lo disfrutéis.

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el** OoC** no entres así de simple detesto cuando pongo las debidas aclaraciones que son historias OoC y aun así me ponen comentarios realmente ofensivos, créanme yo respeto a cada quien, pero así como yo respeto espero que me respeten. Yo se que esta actitud no tiene nada que ver con el cubito de hielo que es Sasuke pero tampoco es para que me ofendan. Bueno creo que eso es todo sin más me retiro y espero y tengan una excelente y placentera lectura.

**Sasuke POV**

¡Esto era el cielo mismo!

Era casi como si me hubieran quitado 50 kilos de encima, ahora que Sakura sabía lo que siento por ella.

Había sido bastante idiota al esperar que casi la ahogaran para decírselo, debí haberlo dicho en el momento en el que me lo pregunto.

Pero, la parte positiva de todo lo que paso es que por fin podré estar con Sakura, juntos.

Ella es tan perfecta para mí, es tan testaruda y cabeza dura, exactamente como lo soy yo; tenía esos hermosos grandes ojos verde/esmeraldas, los cuales podría mirar durante horas, y nunca me cansaría de hacerlo.

Sus labios son como mi droga personal, nunca podría tener suficiente de ellos, la manera en la que se acoplaban a los míos y su boca se movía en sincronía con la mía.

"¿No quieres tomar una ducha?".-Le pregunté cuando entramos a la casa después del incidente.

"Si, eso estaría bien".-Contestó sonriendo.

"Itachi, imbécil ya lárgate".-Ordené. Estaba siendo muy duro con él, pero ¿Cómo esperaba que reaccionara si casi ahoga al amor de mi existencia?

"Está bien".-Dijo con la cabeza gacha.-"Sakura, en verdad lo siento, no pensé que fueras tan débil".-Se disculpó.

"¡Hey! Yo no soy débil, es solo que no lo vi venir, eso fue todo".-Sonreí cuando vi lo terca que era mi Sakura, jamás aceptaría que es débil.

"Si, como sea Sakura-looser, nos vemos luego".-Dijo a modo de despedida.

"Lo que sea".-Contestó y dijo adiós con la mano a Ino y a los demás.-"Hinata, ¡Deja a Naruto en paz! Le vas a doblar la espalda, ¡No eres un koala!".-Le gritó a su amiga, quien estaba prensada a Naruto como un oso australiano.

"¡Déjame!".-Le gritó Hinata de respuesta.-"¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela!".

"Claro".-Dijo.-"Sasuke, me iré a bañar".-Anunció mirándome fijamente.-"¿Seguirás despierto?"

"Por supuesto, yo también me duchare".-Dije sonriendo.

"Deja de hacer eso".-Pidió.

"¿Hacer qué?".-Pregunté confundido.

"Deslumbrarme".-Confesó sonrojada.

"¿Te deslumbro?".-Cuestione con mi ego sobresaliendo.

"A menudo".-Dijo con tono casual.-"Pero eso no significa que tengas derecho a hacerlo, no es justo".

"¿Ah no?".-Me acerqué a ella y coloqué mis manos en su cintura.-"Esto tampoco es justo".-Dije antes de besarla.

El beso fue lento, sin prisas; sus manos jugueteaban con mi cabello, mandando millones de descargas a todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

"¿Por qué no es justo?".-Preguntó cuando nos separamos.

"Porque siempre me dejas deseando mas".-Confesé mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

"Pues por lo pronto, eso se quedara así".-Contestó.-"Tengo que bañarme, no quiero resfriarme".

"Cierto".-Concordé con ella.-"Vete a bañar, ladrona de mis pensamientos" dije provocando que ella se sonrojara furiosamente.

"Solo tengo una pregunta más".-Dijo antes de irse.-"¿Siempre eres así de cursi?".

"Solo contigo, mi Sakura".-Ella sonrió y me dio un leve beso en los labios y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Me quedé viendo las escaleras como un idiota, ya no estaba Sakura ahí y yo seguía viendo por donde sus pies acababan de pasar, y su perfume llenaba el lugar.

"Sasuke".-Me llamó Akira.

"Sr. Mimasaka, ¿Dónde estuvo todo el día?".-Pregunté cuando me di cuenta que no lo había visto todo el día.

"Salí".-Contestó simplemente.-"¿Qué tal su día?".

"Perfecto".-Me limité a contestar.

"¿Por fin le dijiste tus sentimientos a Sakura?".-Se sentó en el sillón de la sala mientras me miraba.

Le regresé la mirada con curiosidad.

"¿Qué?".-Preguntó.-"Es bastante lógico, después de la discusión de anoche, era para que ni siquiera se dirigieran la palabra pero en cambio, están más acaramelados que nunca".-Explicó.

"¿Escuchas esa pelea?".-Cuestione.

"Sería sordo si no la hubiera escuchado".-Afirmo.-"Además de que estaba en las escaleras cuando lo escuché".-Dijo.

"Oh, vaya. Si discutimos, pero ya se arreglo todo".-Contesté simplemente.-"Si me disculpa me iré a bañar".-Anuncié.

"¿Solo? ¿O te le unirás a Sakura?".-Preguntó con la ceja levantada y sonriendo pícaramente.

"Solo".-Contesté con el ceño fruncido.-"¿Sabe Sr. Mimasaka? Hay ocasiones que usted parece el adolescente, y no Sakura".-Le dije con media sonrisa.

"Tomare eso como un cumplido".-Contestó levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.-"Después de todo, siempre hay que mantener al niño que llevamos dentro, en especial un anciano como yo".-Fue lo último que dijo antes de subir hasta su habitación.

Y él tenía razón, todos deberíamos conservar al niño que llevábamos dentro.

"No Sakura, no podemos. Mañana tienes escuela".-Contesté firmemente.

"Anda vamos, solo serian un par de días, prometo ponerme al corriente en todas las materias".-Rogó mientras se ponía de rodillas en su cama.

La miré por un segundo tan hermosa solo como ella podía ser, su cabello estaba semi-húmedo y algo enredado, sus ojos brillaban a causa de la chispa de emoción que la embargaba en estos momentos.

Me senté para quedar a su altura, su cama era mas cómoda de lo que pensaba, por esa razón cuando la había ido a visitar y me senté en el borde no pude evitar terminar acostado en ella como si fuera la mía.

"Sakura".-Dije en forma de un suspiro acariciando un mechón de su sedoso cabello.-"¿Qué hare contigo?".-Pregunte sonriendo.

"Nada más que quererme".-Contestó con una sonrisa amplia mientras se inclinaba para rozar sus labios con los míos.-"Vamos, Sasuke serán solo dos días".-Me volvió a besar después de haber dicho eso.-"Imagínalo, tu y yo, solos en una cabaña alejados de la sociedad, sin que nadie pueda interrumpirnos".-Explicó para después volverme a besar.

"Sakura, no es justo. No puedo pensar con claridad cuando me estas besando de esa manera".-Me defendí.

"¿De qué manera?".-Cuestiono inocentemente.-"¿De esta?".-Dijo antes de volverme a besar dejándome mi mente en blanco.

"Sakura".- Gruñí cuando sentí una de sus manos jalar mi cabello.-"Solo serán dos días, ¿Verdad?".-Pregunté rindiéndome.

"¡Sí!".-Exclamo entusiasmada bajándose de la cama.-"Solo dos días lo prometo, ¡No te arrepentirás! El lugar es hermoso, y solo está a dos horas en carro".- Comentó mientras sacaba algo de su armario.

"Que buen tutor resulte".-Dije mientras me volvía a recostar en la cama de Sakura.-"Me dejo convencer demasiado fácil".

"Ya no te estés quejando".-Me cortó Sakura.-"Y vete a hacer tu maleta, que nos vamos mañana temprano".- La vi por unos segundos antes de darme por vencido.

"Vale, vale".-Dije saliendo de su cuarto con los hombros caídos en señal de derrota.

Cuando cerré la puerta, me encontré con Akira saliendo de su cuarto riendo.

"Te tienen controlado".-Comentó sonriendo.

"Mujeres".-Bufé.

"SI lo sé, somos un dilema".- Concordó con lo que acababa de decir.-"No tienes que entendernos, solo ámanos".- Lo miré con las cejas levantadas, y hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírme en su cara por creerse una mujer.

"Si, por supuesto, no intento entenderlas. Créamelo".-Contesté bajando las escaleras.

"_You make me wanna la la".-_Cantaba Sakura a todo pulmón con la ventana abajo del auto.

"Sakura, por favor mete la cabeza, siento que te vas a estrellar en un árbol".-Pedí en forma de suplica.

"No seas tan amargado Sasuke-kun, no me pasara nada, tu concéntrate en manejar por el carril correcto".-Ordenó mientras cambiaba la canción.

"_There's something about the sunshine, baby".-_Canto mientras que peinaba su cabello con sus mano.

No hice más que reír al ver la energía que Sakura tenía, parecía que con ella todo era felicidad.

La imagen era digna de fotografiar, íbamos en el automóvil a toda velocidad por una carretera en donde el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, y el viento agitaba nuestros cabellos dejándolos completamente despeinados.

"¡Uh, lady Gaga!".-Exclamo cuando volvió a cambiar de canción.-"Amo a Lady Gaga".-Dijo mientras bailaba al ritmo de la canción.-"_Stop calling, stop calling I don't wanna think anymore".-_Sostenía su IPod como si fuera un micrófono y hacía muecas actuando lo que la canción decía.

"Eres igual a Hinata, ¿Uh?".-Pregunté recordando la vez que Hinata dijo que amaba todas las canciones.

"Algo así, pero no en ese extremo".- Contestó sonriendo.-"¿Quieres?".-Me ofreció una de sus papas que estaba comiendo.

"Sakura, si como algo mas, vomitare".-Afirme recordando toda la cantidad de comida que habíamos ingerido durante el camino.

Había sido unos burritos (*1), una pequeña pizza, unas donas, unas papas, un paquete completo de gomitas y dos refrescos de cola, me sentía que iba a explotar si comía algo más.

"Sasuke, tienes que tomar la próxima salida".-Ordenó Sakura con la boca llena de papas.-"Si te pasas, llegaremos en otras dos horas".-Afirmo.

"Vale, vale".-Conteste mientras giraba el volante para tomar la salida que Sakura había indicado.

Después de otros quince minutos, pude divisar la entrada al terreno que Sakura había dicho.

"Aquí es".-Chilló Sakura emocionada.

"Llegamos".-Concorde con ella.

Escuché los pasos de Sakura en la parte superior de la cabaña, pero aún así mi cerebro no reaccionaba.

El lugar donde nos encontrábamos era absolutamente perfecto, no había ni un solo rincón de él que no me hubiera encantado; en la entrada un gran arco de madera cubría todo el perímetro por donde los autos entraban, después el camino de piedra era iluminado por antorchas, que por ser de día estaban apagadas; cada diez metros habían arboles altos que daban sombra al lugar; el camino giraba hacia la derecha y ahí es donde se encontraba la gran cabaña hecha de madera.

A la izquierda de la cabaña estaba una cabelleriza donde había siete caballos, cada uno de diferente tonalidad y de diferentes tamaños.

"¿Te gusta?".-Había preguntado Sakura cuando nos bajamos del auto.-"Tienes que ver esto".-Comentó tomando mi mano y jalándome hacia la caballeriza.

"¿A dónde vamos?".-Le pregunté cuando dimos vuelta a la derecha, rodeando la cabelleriza.

"Una de nuestras yeguas acaba de dar a luz unos meses atrás".-Había explicado.-"Mira".-Señalo con su dedo hacia enfrente.

Mi corazón dio un brinco de ternura al ver semejante escena, una yegua color miel se encontraba acostada mirando fijamente a un potrillo del mismo tono; el potrillo estaba aprendiendo a caminar, se paraba poco a poco e intentaba mantener el equilibrio, varias veces cuando empezaba a dar unos pasos, el caballito perdía el equilibrio y se tambaleaba, y cuando eso pasaba, la mamá se medio paraba y lo sostenía con su cabeza.

"¿No es genial?".-Preguntó mientras se agachaba y acariciaba la cabeza de la yegua.-"Su nombre es _Honey_".-Dijo acercándose al potrillo.-"Y este pequeño aún no tiene nombre".-Comentó poniendo su mano en la boca del caballo y este comía el pasto que había en ella.-"Quizá mientras estemos aquí se nos ocurra algún nombre, ¿No crees?".-Cuestionó sonriendo y poniéndose de nuevo a mi lado.

"Eso espero".-Contesté sonriendo abiertamente.

Después de haber visto los caballos habíamos bajado las maletas del auto, y también lo habíamos limpiado un poco. Y ahora Sakura se encontraba arriba ordenado sus cosas, y cambiándose ya que íbamos a ir a cabalgar un rato mientras se hacía la hora de comer.

"Lista".-Anunció Sakura bajando las escaleras, y casi me voy de boca al ver lo que estaba usando; llevaba una camisa blanca estilo polo, unos pantalones color caqui que se le pegaban demasiado a sus torneadas piernas, y terminaba todo con unas botas cafés que llegaban hasta sus rodillas.-"Deberías sacarme una foto, no quiero que me desgastes".-Comentó riendo.

"Ahora tengo todo el derecho de verte cuanto quiera".-Contesté tomándola de la cintura.

"¿Ah sí?".-Dijo a modo de pregunta.-"Convénceme".-Pidió mirando mis labios.

"Tú lo dijiste".-Advertí antes de lanzarme a sus labios que ya se encontraban entreabiertos, en el mas mínimo roce, nuestros labios ya estaban perfectamente amoldados el uno al otro, como si se hubieran hecho juntos y al momento de nacer se hubieran separados, como dos piezas extraviadas de un puzle.

"Bien".-Dijo Sakura entrecortadamente.-"Me convenciste".-Afirmó cerrando sus ojos.

"Lo sé".-Contesté con tono engreído.

"Fanfarrón".- Dijo separándose de mi.-"Vamos, hay algo que quiere mostrarte".-Anunció emocionada.

Estuvimos por lo menos dos horas cabalgando por el lugar donde se encontraba la cabaña, al parecer los caballos que escogimos eran pareja, porque siempre querían estar juntos cada vez que nos separábamos un poco, los caballos como si de imanes se tratase se unían de nuevo.

"A ver si me alcanzas".-Me retó Sakura poniendo su caballo a correr.

Corrimos a través de lo que parecía una pradera hecha a mano, perfectamente proporcionada y lo que la hacía aun más perfecta, era que Sakura se encontraba en la mitad de ella corriendo con su caballo.

"Perdedor".-Gritó Sakura cuando se detuvo y se bajo de su caballo.-"Apúrate".-Ordenó.

"Si mamá".-Contesté con sarcasmo.-"Ya llego".-Rectifique al ver su cara de pocos amigos.

"Ya, ven".-Indicó cuando me baje del caballo, tome su mano y deje que me guiara entre la pradera.-"Aquí es".-Anunció dejándome ver un riachuelo con agua cristalina.-"¿Te gusta?".-Preguntó.

"Es hermoso".-Contesté.-"¿Cómo sabes de este lugar?".-Cuestione, ya que parecía estar escondido entre tantos arboles.

"Alguna vez vine con mi abuelo, cuando era niña; me gusto tanto que memorice el camino para poder llegar. Ahora, cada vez que vengo a estas cabañas me escapo unas cuantas horas para poder estar aquí, y aclarar mi mente. Es algo así como mi lugar feliz".-Me contó con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.-"Ahora te lo comparto a ti también".-

"¿En serio?".-Pregunte sorprendido.-"Gracias Sakura".-Contesté abrazándola.

Nos recostamos en la orilla del rio y metimos nuestros pies en el agua, mientras que los caballos tomaban agua, como siempre juntos.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos hablando sobre nuestras vidas, nuestras metas, nuestros miedos, en fin solo conociéndonos aun más.

"Ya tengo hambre".-Comentó Sakura poniéndose de pie.-"¿Regresamos?".-Pidió.

"Por supuesto".-Conteste colocándome mis zapatos.

"¿Sasuke?".-Me llamó Sakura.

"¿Si?".-

"Gracias".-Dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

"Si que teníamos hambre".-Comenté al ver toda la cantidad de sándwiches que habíamos ingerido.-"Eso no debería pasar después de todo lo que desayunamos en el camino".

"Es normal, estuvimos un buen rato cabalgando. Hablando de caballos, ¿Me ayudas a alimentarlos?".-Preguntó.

"Claro".-Contesté.

"Nada mas ten cuidado con las patas Sasuke, no quiero que termines con algo roto".-Pidió.

"Bien, bien".-Accedí.

"Mira, tú alimenta a esos tres de allá".-Dijo señalando a los tres primeros.-"Y yo me encargo de los otros seis".-

"¿Qué no son cuatro?".-

"Olvidas a _Honey _y a su pequeño".- Aclaró.

Cuando terminamos de alimentar a los caballos, decimos tomar una ducha, ella subió al baño del piso superior mientras que yo me bañaba en el de piso inferior.

El agua caliente ayudo a mis músculos a relajarse y a descansar después de estar todo el día en movimiento; además de que siempre despeja mi mente y me llena de energías.

Es correcto, amo bañarme.

Cuando salí me puse mi pijama y me fui a la sala a esperar a Sakura.

Me parecía tan fantástico estar así con ella, cuando la conocí jamás pensé que terminaríamos siendo algo más que tutor y tutorada. Es decir, mi primera impresión de ella fue que era demasiado hermosa pero eso será todo, en mi mente no se me cruzo la idea de que algún día llegaríamos a estar juntos.

Juntos.

Suspiré. Esto no podía ser mejor, ella era tan perfecta para mí, no sé que hice para merecer estar con ella, era como un premio, era lo mejor que tenía en el mundo.

"Si piensas un poco más, se te quemara el cerebro".-Dijo Sakura sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Ven, Sakura".-Le pedí, cuando llego a mi lado la guié hasta el jardín.-"Mira las estrellas".-Le dije y ambos miramos hacia el cielo, donde se podían ver las millones de estrellas que en la ciudad no se podían admirar.-"Cuéntalas todas, cuando termines, tendrás una mínima idea de cuánto es que te quiero".

Ella soltó un jadeo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"No, no llores".-Pedí.

"Son lagrimas de felicidad".-Explicó con una media sonrisa.-"Es lo más lindo que alguien jamás me haya dicho. No sé que hice pare merecerte Sasuke, supongo que eres un regalo de la vida para recompensarme y ser feliz".-Y ahora era yo el de los ojos brillantes.

"Sakura".-Dije su nombre en forma de un suspiro antes de besarla, dejándole saber cuánto es que la quería.-"_Eres la maravilla de mi vida, eres la prueba viviente de que mi amor está vivo y no muerto, _todo acerca de ti es hermoso_, tus ojos me detienen y me roban el aliento, estoy cautivado, enganchado a tus labios; _Sakura_ yo seré el hombro donde puedas llorar_, seré todo lo que tu necesites". (*2)

"Sasuke".-Dijo Sakura sollozando.

"Shhh, no tienes que decir nada. Solo quería que lo supieras".-Dije acariciando su cabello.

Y todo era cierto, yo seré lo mejor que Sakura pueda tener, la cuidare, la mimare y la amare sobre todas las cosas.

Porque ella era, solo ella.

_**1.-Son una especie de tacos, con tortilla de harina rellenos de carne o cualquier otra cosa, son muy típicos en México, mi país. n_n **_

_**2.- Lo que está en itálica son frases de la canción de I'll Be, muy buenos ¿Heh?.**_


	20. Interesante ¿Ha?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a** Anabella Dennet**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC.

**Rated**: " K "

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Anabella-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

No podía creer que existiera tanta felicidad, y que me estuviera pasando a mí. Si toda mi vida de sufrimiento, fue lo que tuve que pasar para poder estar así con Sasuke, lo sufriría una y otra vez. Porque no había nada mejor en este mundo que estar en sus brazos.

Suspiré.

"Ya van tres suspiros".-Dijo Sasuke con voz pastosa.-"Vas a quitarme todo mi oxigeno".-Comentó tallándose los ojos.

Rodé los ojos.

"Pensé que estabas dormido".-Le dije ignorando su comentario.-

"Te estaba espiando".-Anunció con simplicidad.

"¿Con los ojos cerrados?".-Pregunté con una ceja levantada.

Sasuke pareció quedarse en blanco por un minuto, y me miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

"Tengo mis propios métodos".-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y mirándome sospechosamente.-"Te ves completamente adorable cuando duermes".- Hizo una pausa, y se incorporó hasta quedar sentando y se giró para encararme, sonrió torcidamente y me miró pícaramente.-"Claro, ya que despiertas es otro mundo… tu cabello esta hecho una maraña, tienes lagañas en los ojos y no me hagas empezar con tu aliento".-Dijo dejándome con los ojos abiertos como platos, y por supuesto, con un sonrojo tan grande que parecía un tomate con peluca.-"Pero aún así eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto".-Completó acercándose a mí.

Lo miré con llena de rabia, no estaba para que hiciera esas estúpidas bromas, las cuales afectaban mi autoestima y mi ego.

"Vete a la mierda, Sr. Perfeccionista".-Le grité poniéndome de pie y arrogándole la cobija con la que nos habíamos cubierto toda la noche. Porque después de las hermosas palabras que me había dicho la noche anterior, nos quedamos a dormir en el exterior viendo las estrellas y besándonos.

Pero como siempre, tenía que ser Sasuke y arruinarlo con algún comentario. Iba caminando a pasos agigantados, y refunfuñando maldiciones que no tenían sentido. Solo Sasuke podía sacar lo peor de mí.

"Hey, hey, hey". - Gritó Sasuke corriendo hacia donde yo estaba.-"Tranquila Haruno".-Pidió tomándome de la muñeca.-"No era mi intención ofenderte, solo era una broma".-Explicó.

Me giré para encararlo y gritarle hasta de lo que se iba morir, pero en cuanto mis ojos vieron su cara todo el coraje que había sentido se fue al carajo.

Sus hermosos ojos azabaches brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho, su cabello de ese color tan extraño que solo lo había visto en el, estaba aun mas despeinado que normalmente y su sonrisa típica de lado, me dejaron sin aliento…

"¿Me perdonas?".-Pidió abrazándome por la cintura.-"¿Por favor?".-Volvió a pedir con los ojos estilo el gato con botas, de esa película del monstro verde grande.

"No lo sé".-Dije tratando de mantener la compostura, lo cual no era tarea fácil teniendo a semejante dios griego a solo unos centímetros de tu cara y sus manos recorriendo tu cintura.

"Por favor".-Rogó rozando sus labios con los míos.-"Sakura, tu sabes que solo estaba bromeando, después de anoche creo que ha quedado más que claro lo que significas para mí, y eres la mujer más bella y hermosa que pueda existir en la Tierra, con todo y tus defectos".-Explicó antes de juntar nuestros labios en un simple pero extremadamente tierno beso.-"¿Me perdonas?".-Pidió viéndome directamente a los ojos.

"Si".-Conteste en forma de suspiro.

"Bien".-Respondió antes de volverme a besar con tanta ternura que podría ponerme a llorar como una niña pequeña.-"Ahora, vamos a cambiarnos para desayunar".-Dijo dándome un pequeño beso en mi frente.

"Está bien".-Acordé con el.-"Tu báñate en la regadera de arriba y yo iré al de arriba".-Dije separándome de él.

"¿Nos bañaremos juntos?".-Preguntó con una ceja levantada.-"Dijiste que ambos iríamos al baño de arriba".-Explicó al ver mi cara de duda.

Los colores subieron a mi cara inmediatamente, y comencé a balbucear cosas sin sentido intentando explicar que no era lo que quería decir.

"Ya, ya, Haruno".-Me cortó Sasuke.-"Ya entendí que no quieres verme desnudo".-Sugirió sonriendo pícaramente, dándome una imagen mental que no ayudaba en nada a mi estado catatónico.

La imagen iba algo así… Sasuke completamente mojado, su cabello se pegaba a su cara y los pequeños cabellos de su pecho marcado, se adherían a este dándole un aspecto tan sensual que me dejo la mente en blanco.

"No…no…no".-Intentaba explicar, pero esa bendita imagen no me dejaba coordinar mi boca con mi cerebro.-"No era a lo que me refería, Sasuke".-Expliqué viéndolo a la cara.

"Lo sé".-Confesó riéndose a carcajadas.-"Debiste haber visto tu cara, era todo un poema".-Contestó volviendo a reír.

_¡Imbécil! Pero esto no se queda así._

"Si, por supuesto".-Comencé a hablar con la voz sedosa, y arrastraba las palabras al final.-"Yo sé que por más que queramos, estaría… _mal".-_Susurré esa palabra dándole un enfoque especial, Sasuke inmediatamente paro de reír y trago en seco.-"Quiero decir, estamos _solos_ nadie podría decirnos nada".-Mientras hablaba me iba acercando a él, que estaba petrificado y solo movía sus ojos siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos.-"Porque ambos los queremos, ¿No?".-Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero su cara era bastante divertida y debía tener mi venganza. Lo tomé del cuello y lo besé salvajemente, mis manos automáticamente se movieron hacia su cabello y lo comencé a jalar fuertemente.

Antes de que el beso se volviera algo que no pudiera manejar, me separe de él y me reí en su cara.

"_Debiste haber visto tu cara, era todo un poema".-_Le dije las mismas palabras que él me había dicho hace unos minutos.

"Eres mala".-Dijo mirando hacia el techo, tratándose de distraer.-"Pero recuerda que el que ríe al último ríe mejor".-Amenazó apuntándome con su dedo índice.

"No, Sasuke-kun".-Corregí mientras subía las escaleras.-"El que ríe al último, ríe menos".-Seguí subiendo las escaleras tratando de no soltar la carcajada enfrente de Sasuke.

En cuanto cerré la puerta no pude evitar soltar una carcajada que estoy segura que sonó por toda la cabaña, pero la cara de Sasuke no tenía precio.

Eso le pasaba por meterse con Sakura Haruno.

Me metí a la regadera aun tratando de controlar la risa causada por Sasuke, pero me era imposible; cada vez que me calmaba un poco la imagen de él y su cara de desorientación provocaba que me atragantara con el agua que salía de la regadera.

El reflejo de mi misma era la clara evidencia de que no había parado de reír, y de que el shampoo me había entrado a los ojos. Mi cabello aún mojado se encontraba amarrado en una trenza de lado, amarrada con un pequeño lazo azul, mis ojos se encontraban un poco rojos e hinchados pero aún así brillaban y la misma estúpida sonrisa seguía plantada en mis labios.

Me puse una camisa de cuadros color azul cielo, unos pantalones de mezclilla y para dar el toque final unas botas color café que eran bastante cómodas para dar largas caminatas, lo cual esperaba no hacer hoy.

Salí de la habitación, y en cuanto mi vista se dirigió hacia abajo, pude ver a Sasuke sentando en el sillón mirando fijamente por la ventana.

No pude evitar suspirar con semejante imagen.

Sasuke traía puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla casi del mismo tono que los míos, solo que un poco más oscuros, una camisa color verde lima. Su cabello unos cuantos grados más oscuros de lo normal por estar húmedo, y ese peinado tan _despeinado _que lo hacía ver extremadamente bien.

Y para poner la cereza al postre, tenía esos labios tan perfectos entreabiertos que me invitaban a lanzarme sobre ellos y comérmelos a besos, tenían esa combinación tan única entre dulce y amargo, suave y firme… tan _Sasuke._

"¿Listo?".-Pregunté con voz suave llamando su atención.

El me miró de pies a cabeza, y luego sonrió torcidamente.

"Ahora sí".-Contestó poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el pie de las escaleras donde yo estaba a punto de llegar.-"Estaba pensando seriamente en como vengarme de ti".-Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, haciéndome pasar en seco.-"Pero viéndote así de hermosa y adorable, dime ¿Cómo podría alguien dañar a un ángel tan único como tú?".-Preguntó sonriendo ampliamente y viéndome directamente a los ojos.

"Sasuke".-Dije en forma de suspiro.-"Tienes que dejar de hacer eso".-Señale bajando el último escalón.-"Eso de decir cosas tan lindas, me dejas ver como una anti-romántica por no decir cosas más lindas que tu".-Comencé a explicarle.-"Yo soy la mujer en la relación, se supone que yo tengo que ser la romántica empedernida y tu como el hombre, solo decirme que si a todas las cursilerías que se me ocurran".-Terminé mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

"Es que, yo no soy normal".-Confesó acercándose a mi cara y volviendo a sonreír de lado.-"Ni ningún miembro de mi familia lo somos, somos caballeros".-Dijo con el pecho inflado de orgullo.-"Verás, el padre de mi padre, mi abuelo era un machista sin respeto a las mujeres y mi padre creciendo todos los días viendo la clase de hombre que era su padre, se prometió a si mismo que jamás trataría a una mujer como si fuera un objeto, y se propuso ser un caballero de los antiguos, de los que trataban a las damas como flores, delicadas y hermosas".-A esta altura de los historia, mi imaginación ya había volado e imaginaba a Sasuke y a mí en tiempos medievales, con los vestidos hermosos y a él montado en un caballo, con su traje típico de príncipe encantador.-"Y Fugaku y Mikoto, mi mamá, se han encargado de hacerme un caballero de los buenos y eso incluye todas las cursilerías".-Terminó su historia.-"Así que tendrás que acostumbrarse, _lady Sakura".-_Dijo besando mi mano.

"Creo que puedo hacer eso".-Contesté con un hilo de voz.-"Sas…Sasuke".-Lo llamé no sin antes tartamudear un poco.-"Tenemos que alimentar a los caballos y después podremos desayunar nosotros.".-Agregué.-"¿Vamos?".-Pedí tomándolo de la mano.

"Contigo… _hasta el infinito y mas allá".-_Contestó.

Solo rodeé los ojos ante el comentario tan infantil de Sasuke, pero igual sonreí porque viniendo de él, no me importa que sea tan infantil.

Esta vez Sasuke ayudó un poco más, y me pidió si lo dejaba alimentar al pequeño potrillo, a lo cual accedí sin chistar. Sería una linda escena, por lo que antes de salir tome mi cámara.

"¡Sasuke!".-Grité corriendo atrás de él.-"Regrésame mi cámara".-Chillé tratando de alcanzarlo.

"Ven por ella".-Me retó poniendo la cámara en lo más alto que el alcanzaba y la agitaba como si se tratase de una bandera.

"Idiota".-Refunfuñe pasándolo de largo.

Comencé a hacerlo sin él, mientras oía sus carcajadas a mis espaldas.

"¡Caballero mi trasero!".-Le grité con tanta fuerza que el caballo al que estaba alimentando, se asustara y comenzó a tratar de escapar.-"Shhh, Shhh".-Lo intenté calmar mientras acariciaba su cabeza suavemente.

"¡Sakura! Sonríe".-Pidió Sasuke con la cámara lista para tomarme una fotografía.

"¡No Sasuke!".-Volví a gritar sabiendo que el flash alteraría más al caballo, y probablemente se saldría de control, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, Sasuke presiono el botón haciendo que el flash saliera disparado directamente hacia los ojos del caballo provocando que comenzara a relinchar y a tratar de salirse del establo.

"¡Sasuke!".-Chillé asustada al ver al enorme caballo pararse en sus dos patas, listo para soltar una patada.-"Voy a abrir la puerta para que corra y se tranquilice".-Comencé a explicar.-"Si no lo suelto, comenzara a alterar al resto de los caballos".-Agregué.-"Hazte a un lado".-Pedí antes de abrir la puerta.

En cuanto hubo un ligero espacio, el caballo salió disparado en dirección a Sasuke como si supiera que él era el culpable de su alteración.

Lo que no podía creer aunque lo estuviera viendo, fue la reacción que tuvo.

En cuanto había visto que el caballo se dirigía hacia él, soltó un grito tan agudo, que de haber estado volteada pensaría que fue una pequeña niña la que había gritado, después se había echado a correr como un loco que está siendo perseguido por zombies; agitaba sus brazos en el aire y gritaba agudamente mientras que de vez en cuando giraba su cabeza para ver si el caballo iba aún tras él.

Sin poder contenerme más, me tire sobre el piso y la risa se apodero de todo mi cuerpo haciendo que ligeros espasmos recorrieran mi espalda, mientras que ligeros jalones tiraban de mi abdomen y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¿Te pareció gracioso?".-Preguntó una voz seductora.-"Porque a mí no".- Respondió en tono serio.

"Vamos Sasuke".-Le dije mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura.-"Tienes que aceptarlo tu corriendo como una pequeña niña asustada por todas las caballerizas; es algo bastante divertido".-Le expliqué como si no viera lo obvio.

"Si, como sea".-Contestó fingiendo indiferencia.

"Y pasas de ser una pequeña niña indefensa, a una adolescente hormonal".-Comenté divertida.

"¡Eso! Búrlate de tu novio".-Al oír la palabra _novio _mi cuerpo en automático se tensó y deje de reír.

Porque oficialmente Sasuke no me había pedido que fuera su novia, pero habíamos estado actuando como si lo fuéramos por todo este tiempo.

"Lo siento".-Se disculpo acercándose a mi.-"Se que no habíamos hablado de eso antes, no debí adjudicarme el titulo".-Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.-"Lo lamento".-Repitió.

Me había quedado en blanco, en verdad no sabía que decirle; por un lado, era demasiado obvio que esto ya no podía ser una relación de amigos y tampoco quería eso, pero por el otro lado esto iba demasiado rápido y él era cinco años mayor que yo.

¿Qué pensaría mi abuelo si enterara que su nieta escapo con su tutor a las cabañas un fin de semana para poder estar solos sin ser molestados?

Suspiré internamente.

"Vamos".-Le pedí tomándolo de la mano.-"Alimenta al resto de los caballos, yo iré por el que soltamos".-Ordené suavemente.

Camine lentamente hasta llegar donde estaba el caballo comiendo unas ramas de los árboles.

"Trueno".-Lo llamé con voz dulce para atraer su atención.-"Pequeño, ¿Por qué te asustaste? Me conoces sabes que no te haré daño".-Le explicaba mientras que daba pequeños pasos acercándome más a él; el caballo parecía un poco reacio a dejarse domar, pero en el momento en el que había puesto mi mano en su cabeza se calmó y me dejo tomar su rienda.-"Eso es Trueno, eres un buen chico".-Cuando lo volví a meter al establo vi que Sasuke me miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras colocaba la comida.

"Sasuke".-Lo llamé.-"Vamos que _Honey _y su pequeño nos están esperando".-Le grité para que me escuchara bien.

"Sakura".-Dijo Sasuke llegando a mi lado.-"Sabes que te quiero, ¿Verdad?".-Esa confesión me hizo quedar sin aliento.-"Y nada va a pasar si tú no quieres, ¿Entiendes?".-Preguntó con tanta dulzura que los ojos me picaban del sentimiento tan grande que solo él me podía hacer sentir.

Lo único decente que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

"Lo sé, Sasuke".-Murmuré.-"Gracias".-Dije recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Nos quedamos así un momento y luego nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraban la mamá y su pequeño pero vivaz potrillo.

"Sakura, ¿Por qué se llama _Trueno_ el caballo que me ataco?".-Preguntó tomando mi mano.

"Yo estaba muy chica cuando él nació por lo que no lo sé bien, pero mi abuelo me platico que la noche en que la yegua dio a luz, estaba cayendo una tormenta bastante fuerte y justamente en el momento el nació cayo un trueno a unos cuantos metros de ellos; imagínate el estruendo que se armo, y todos pensaban que el potrillo correría a protegerse con su mamá, pero sorprendentemente el pequeño se intento poner de pie y comenzó a relinchar, como retando al trueno".-Recuerdo la primera vez que me contó esa historia mi abuelo, había quedado completamente sorprendido y le había cogido un gran respeto a ese caballo por ser tan valiente desde recién nacido.-"Todos los presentes estaban impactados con la reacción del potrillo, mi abuelo al ver su valentía decidió llamarlo así".-Terminé mi historia.-"Los nombres de todos los caballos tienen una historia detrás".-Expliqué mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿En verdad?".-Preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.-"¿Cuál es la historia de _Honey_?".-Preguntó agachándose para acariciar a la madre quien lo recibió gustosa.

"Es una historia triste".-Comencé a platicar mientras me sentaba al lado de Sasuke y acariciaba a mi yegua favorita.-"Ella tenía solo un par de días de nacida cuando yo llegué aquí, deberías de haberla conocido, era una ternura color miel andando por todo el establo siguiendo a su mamá".-Sonreí al recordar que al verla una sonrisa se me escapo, a pesar de que en ese entonces estaba destrozada por dentro.-"Una noche estábamos mi abuelo y yo dentro de la cabaña cuando empezamos a oír ruidos raros en las caballerizas, mi abuelo me pidió que esperara dentro, pero no lo hice, tenía miedo que algo le pasara a la yegüita; cuando llegamos al establo, vimos a su mamá parada con su bebé atrás de ella completamente asustada, cuando apuntamos con la lámpara hacia la amenaza, nos llevamos un buen susto al ver a una serpiente cascabel siseando viendo fijamente a _Vanila, _el nombre de su mamá.".-Tomé un respiro antes de continuar.-"La serpiente estaba lista para lanzar una mordida, y cuando lo hizo, _Honey _se lanzó enfrente de su mamá para que no le pasara nada; pero la mamá sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, la aventó con una patada y dejo que la serpiente la mordiera.".-Tragué en seco al recordar la impotencia de no saber qué hacer.-"Mi abuelo agarro una vara de un árbol y con su encendedor la encendió y la aventó a la víbora, quien soltó a la yegua inmediatamente; pero ya era tarde, el veneno ya corría por la sangre de _Vanila_".-Mis ojos se arrasaron al recordar la siguiente escena.-"Mi abuelo corrió y de la cabaña sacó un anti-veneno, pero para cuando se lo había inyectado ya estaba muerta".-Me sorbe la nariz notoriamente.-"Yo estaba en shock, no podía entender lo que había pasado, pero lo que paso a continuación me dejo sin aliento; la pequeña se acerco al cuerpo inerte de su mamá, y comenzó a lamer la herida, quitando todo el rastro de sangre".-Limpié rápidamente una lagrima que abandono mis ojos.-"Yo podía sentir lo que ella estaba sintiendo, acababa de perder a su madre, al igual que yo".-Expliqué ganándome una mirada tortuosa de Sasuke.-"Recuerdo que por inercia la abracé y me aferré a ella, dormí con ella esa noche en mi habitación y parecía que ella me entendiera, mi dolor era su dolor pero en lugar de yo estar consolándola a ella, ella era quien me consolaba a mi".-Volví a hacer una pausa.-"Me consoló con tanta dulzura, que podía saborear la miel".-Rodé los ojos al sentirme estúpida por esa comparación.-"Se que suena ridículo, pero así fue como se ganó su nombre, y desde entonces hemos sido inseparables".-Terminé sonriendo pasando mi mano por su cabello blanco.-"¿Sabes? Yo fui la que recibí al potrillo, por mas chistoso que suene, mi abuelo intentaba hacerlo y lo pateaba para alejarlo; solamente quería que lo hiciera yo".-Fue bastante divertido.-"Pero casi me desmayo de ver la sangre".-Comenté.

"Vaya".-Dijo Sasuke en forma de suspiro.-"Hasta los caballos tienen más drama en su vida que yo".-Comentó sonriendo.-"Pero suficiente tengo contigo".-Agregó jalándome para quedar cerca de su cara.-"Y me encanta".-Dijo antes de besarme.

"Tenemos que desayunar".-Comenté separándome de él.-"Mi estomago ha empezado a rugir".-Confesé poniéndome de pie.-"Así que alimenta al potrillo y yo alimentare a Honey".-Di las instrucciones y puse manos a la obra. No es que tratara mal a los demás caballos, los quería bastante; pero Honey era especial para mí, era como si ella entendiera mi vida.

"Listo".-Anunció Sasuke levantándose del suelo.-"¿Qué desayunaremos?".-Preguntó tomando mi mano y llevándome a la cabaña.

"¿Qué se te antoja?".-Cuestione jugando con uno de los mechones que se habían zafado de mi trenza.

"Tu".-Contestó con tono pícaro.

"No tienes remedio".-Respondí sonriendo.

"No quiero tenerlo".-Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

_********** 2 horas después*********_

"Si como algo mas".-Comenzó a decir Sasuke.-"Vomitare".-Afirmó.

"Quiero algo dulce".-Dije poniéndome de pie para buscar algo que me sirviera.

"¿Después de todo lo que comimos?".-Preguntó viéndome con los ojos abiertos como platos.-"Sakura, comimos como si no lo hubiéramos hecho en tres meses".-Explicó.

"Si, lo sé".-Concordé con él mientras sacaba una caja de galletas de chocolate de la alacena.-"Pero me falta lo dulce".-Le dije metiéndome una galleta la boca.-"¿Seguro que no quieres?".-Le pregunté ganándome una cara de asco.

"No".-Contestó firmemente.-"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?".-Cuestionó mientras levantaba los platos y los llevaba al lavatrastos.

"No lo sé".-Contesté.-"Tenía pensando ir al pueblo y caminar un poco".-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.-"Quizá después podamos ir al lago".-Me encogí de hombros.-"¿Tú tenías alguna idea?".-Pregunté metiéndome otra galleta a la boca.

"No, no tenía nada".-Contestó.-"Me agrada eso de ir al pueblo".-Agregó.

"Bien".-Dije poniéndome de pie.-"Iré a preparar las motos".-Anuncié guardando las galletas.

"¿Motos?".-Preguntó Sasuke.

"Si, el pueblo está demasiado lejos para ir en caballos, pero muy cerca para ir en auto".-Expuse.-"Por lo que motos es la mejor opción".-Dije encaminándome a las motos.

"Pero…pero".-Balbuceo Sasuke.

"Oh, un minuto".-Lo interrumpí.-"¿Sasuke Uchiha tiene miedo?".-Preguntó tratando de encontrar otra explicación más obvia.

"¡No!".-Exclamó rápidamente.-"A Sasuke Uchiha nada le da miedo".-Hizo una pausa tragando notoriamente saliva.-"Mucho menos unas motos indefensas".- Añadió.

"Bien".-Contesté con una sonrisa maliciosa.-"Porque hay dos motos, cada quien irá en la suya".-Dije saliendo de la cabaña.

"Vale, vale".-Gritó corriendo a mi lado.-"La verdad es que las motocicletas me aterran".-Confesó como si se tratara del peor de los crímenes.-"¿No podemos ir en caballo o en carro?".-Me reí bajito ante su inmadurez.

"Uchiha, vamos no seas una niña".-Pedí.-"No de nuevo".-Al decir esto no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.-"Mira, si quieres yo la manejo y tú te vas agarrado de mi cintura".-Sasuke parecía que iba a discutir, pero alguna idea lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

"Muy bien".-Concordó agarrándome la mano.-"Tu manejas, yo solo me aferro a ti".-Solo rodé los ojos al entender su intención.

"Eres como un niño de cinco años".-Lo acusé mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia las motos.-"Me monto primero yo, y tu vienes después que yo".-Expliqué.

Sasuke me miró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa picarona.

"¿Haz escuchado lo que acabas de decir?".-Preguntó poniéndose el casco.-"_Me monto primero yo, y tu vienes después que yo,_ Sakura, ¿Qué clase de pervertida eres? Claro, si ya te he encontrado en una sex-shop".-Me sonrojé furiosamente ante su comentario.

"No fue lo que quise decir, Sasuke".-Corregí.-"La oración está bien dicha; el pervertido aquí es otro".-Ataqué montándome en la moto.-"Súbete, pequeña niña que llora (*)".-Le pedí.

"Sakura, tienes que ser muy cuidadosa".-Comenzó con su sermón.-"Sigues siendo una adolescente, y la adrenalina junto con tus hormonas no deben ser…".-No pudo terminar de hablar porque arranqué la moto y comenzamos a correr saliendo de las cabañas.

Por inercia Sasuke rodeó mi cintura con sus trabajados brazos, y para ser sinceros tenía más probabilidades de tener un accidente con semejante adonis aferrado a mi cuerpo, que por solo ir a una alta velocidad.

"Sakura, baja la velocidad".-Rogó Sasuke con su cabeza enterrada en mi espalda.-"Tengo vértigo".-Gritó a los cuatros vientos.

"Sasuke, vértigo es miedo a las alturas".-Expliqué sonriendo.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo se le llama miedo a la velocidad?".-Preguntó.

"¿Miedo a la velocidad?".-Respondí con otra pregunta, y aunque no podía verlo, técnicamente lo vi en mi mente rodando los ojos de esa manera que solo puede hacerlo él.

"Eres increíble".-Murmuró en mi oído haciendo que miles de descargas recorrieran mi cuerpo, haciendo que la moto perdiera un poco el control.

"No hagas eso".-Pedí.-"O harás que nos estrellemos en el árbol más cercano".-Explique una vez que había estabilizado la moto.

En pocos minutos ya estábamos estacionando la moto a las afueras del pueblo, ambos nos bajamos y nos quitamos los cascos.

"Eso fue…".-Comencé a decir.

"Fantástico".-Concluyó el.-"Creo que solo depende de la compañía si me gusta algo o no".-Confesó.-"Y como ya dije antes, contigo haría lo que fuera".-Me jaló un poco para pegar su cuerpo con el mío.

"¿A si?".-Pregunté colocando mis manos en su cabello.-"Y, ¿Qué pasaría si me aviento de un puente?".-Me acerqué a él y roce sus labios suavemente.

"Si te lanzas a un puente, me lanzó al segundo siguiente que tu".-Contestó.-"Lucharía contra las furiosas aguas del río para poder rescatarte, y una vez que estuvieras segura...".-Hizo una ligera pausa para hacer la historia más interesante.-"Te empezaría a gritar todas las maldiciones que existen y te regañaría como nunca nadie lo ha hecho".-Me miró severamente pero después dulcifico su mirada.-"Y para finalizar, te comería a besos diciéndote que no vuelvas a hacer algo así, que si algo te llega a pasar, me muero".-Explicó dándome un beso en mi nariz helada.

"Vaya, a ti sí que te gusta ser el héroe".-Dije antes de besarlo.

"Solo cuando tú seas la damisela en peligro".-Contestó con sus labios pegados a los míos.

"Bien… Tal como debe de ser".- Respondí separándome de él.-"Vamos, el centro del pueblo está a unas cuantas cuadras".-Comenté tomándolo de la mano.

Comenzamos a caminar por el centro del pueblo, era bastante pintoresco y al estilo colonial. Era uno de mis lugares favoritos, porque la gente era muy amable y el ambiente de lugar me llenaba de energía; el pueblo entero estaba rodeado por grandes árboles que le daban sombra y frescura al lugar, había bastantes jardineras llenas de flores de todos los colores, las cuales le daban olor floral al pueblo.

"Esto es hermoso".-Murmuró Sasuke cuando pasamos por un kiosco en donde un par de niños jugaban a las espadas.-"Es como el pueblo de un cuento de hadas".-Comentó viendo fijamente a los niños.-"Itachi y yo solíamos jugar a las espadas".-Dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

"¿Itachi y tu tienen mucho de conocerse?".-Pregunté.

"Toda la vida".-Contestó girándose para quedar enfrente de mi.-"Sakura, Itachi es mi hermano".-Dijo sonriendo.

"¿El baboso es tu hermano?".-Cuestione con los ojos abiertos como platos.-"¿Estas de broma?".-Al ver que se quedaba serio, solo me puse a reír.-"Pensé que solo eran buenos amigos".-Confesé avergonzada.-"Es que no se parecen en nada".-Expliqué.

"Lo sé".-Acordó conmigo.-"Y aunque no lo creas".-Se acercó a mí como si me fuera decir un secreto.-"Itachi es el mayor".-Dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

"No puede ser cierto".-Murmuré.-"¡¿Itachi es mayor?".-Pregunté casi gritando.-"Debe ser una broma".-Susurré.

"Por eso le grite tanto".-Explico mientras comenzábamos a caminar de nuevo.-"Aunque si hubiera sido solo mi amigo, y tu hubiera intentado ahogar probablemente también le hubiera gritado de la misma manera".-Contestó.

"Sobre-reaccionas".-Le espeté sonriendo.

"Y tú eres como un niño, que no se deja querer".-Se defendió.

"¡Hey! Yo si me dejo querer".-Respondí.-"Solo no por pequeñas niñas que lloran".-En cuanto dije eso me eché a correr, temiendo por mi seguridad física.

"Ven acá, pequeña cobarde".-Gritó Sasuke detrás de mí.

"Atrápame si puedes".-Lo reté.

Después de haber corrido unos veinte minutos, me rendí; al aire me faltaba y necesitaba tomar agua. Nos sentamos en una de las jardineras y compramos unos frascos de agua fresca.

Seguimos hablando por otra hora, puras trivialidades. Me sorprendía la manera en la que las cosas con Sasuke podían surgir tan fácilmente, era tan fácil como respirar sin esfuerzos ni nada por el estilo.

"Sakura, mira".-Me señalo con su dedo a una pareja de abuelitos que se encontraban enfrente de nosotros.-"¿No son adorables?".-Preguntó Sasuke al ver que el señor le arrancaba una flor a la jardinera y se lo ponía en la oreja de la mujer, a la que supuse que sería su esposa.

La abuelita sonrió y lo beso dulcemente en los labios. ¡Eran tan tiernos!

Los ojos de ambos brillaban de la ilusión de estar juntos, y se veían tan enamorados que daban ganas de correr y felicitarlos.

Mis ojos, sin que yo supiera porque, se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¿Qué pasa?".-Preguntó Sasuke.-"¿Estás bien?".

"Si, por supuesto".-Me apresuré a contestar.-"Es que son tan tiernos".-Respondí.

Sasuke rió como si estuviera loco, después me abrazo por detrás y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro viendo a la pareja enamorada.

"¿Y yo soy la pequeña niña que llora?".-Cuestionó besando mi barbilla.-"Creo que son espectaculares".-Comentó.-"Muy pocas parejas hay en esa edad que se demuestren el amor de la manera en la que ellos lo hacen".-Explicó.-"Algún día quiero ver que mis padres lleguen a estar así".-Sasuke a estas alturas tenía sus manos en mi vientre formando un candado con ellas.

"Yo espero algún día verme así".-Susurré.

Como si los abuelos me hubieras escuchado giraron su cabeza hacia donde estábamos Sasuke y yo, y nos sonrieron; y como si ambos hubiera leído la mente del otro, se pararon y vinieron ante nosotros.

"Hola".-Saludó el abuelo.-"Mi nombre es Shun, y ella es mi esposa Gina".-La presentó y la mujer sonrió.

"Tú eres Sakura Haruno, ¿No?".-Preguntó la mujer dejándome perpleja.-"Conocemos a tu abuelo".-Explicaron al ver mi cara de susto.-"Siempre presumió que eras una mujer hermosa".-Continuó.-"Pero yo creo que se ha quedado corto".-Añadió haciéndome sonrojar.

"Mucho gusto".-Saludé.-"El es Sasuke Uchiha, mi…".-Hice una pausa para pensar cuál era el adjetivo que quedaba mejor.

"Su novio".-Completó Shun por mí.-"Y si no lo es aún, ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Están más que enamorados!".-Dijo haciendo que los brazos de Sasuke se tensaran.

"¡Shun!".-Lo riño su esposa.-"Lo lamento, mi esposo no tiene pelos en la lengua".-Explicó.

"No se preocupe".-Contestó Sasuke ya que estaba más relajado.

Les hicimos un espacio para que se sentaran en nuestra jardinera, pasamos el resto de la tarde charlando con ellos. ¡Eran fascinantes! Era como si uno complementara al otro, y como si supieran exactamente lo que iba a decir el otro.

Y era tan romántico.

La manera en la que Shun veía a su esposa, con absoluta adoración y también ella lo veía de esa manera, que me hacía sentir un poco de envidia, pero de la buena.

Algún día quisiera llegar a tener una relación como la de ellos.

"Sasuke y Sakura".-Nos llamó Shun.-"Nos tenemos que ir".-Anunció tomando de la mano a Gina.-"Me da gusto conocer a una pareja que tiene amor puro".-Dijo haciendo que Sasuke y yo sonriéramos como los adolescentes que éramos.-"Cuídenlo, porque está en peligro de extinción".-Dijo sonriendo.

"Shun".-Lo llamó Sasuke.-"Disculpe la indiscreción, pero ¿Cómo han hecho que su amor dure tantos años?".-Preguntó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Eso es bastante simple, Sasuke-chan".- Respondió Shun girándose para ver a su esposa.-"Todos los días me levanto y me pregunto… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que se enamore de mi?".-Confesó viendo a su esposa con tanta dulzura que quería llorar de la emoción.-"Así que pregúntate eso todos los días, y la tendrás a tu lado por toda la vida".-

"En cuanto a ti, pequeña Sakura".-Añadió Gina.-"Solo déjate querer".-Se rió y me guiño un ojo.-"Ellos hacen la mayoría del trabajo".-Shun rodó los ojos y se puso de pie.-"Nos vemos luego, salúdame a tu abuelo".-Pidió.

"Por supuesto".-Aseguré diciendo adiós con la mano.-"Creo que tenemos que irnos".-Dije a Sasuke.

"Si, vamos".-Acordó.

Ya de vuelta en la cabaña decidimos que haríamos un picnic en el lago, y de ahí nos iríamos de regreso a la casa, porque teníamos demasiadas cosas que hacer; probablemente Anita y Hinata estarían al borde del colapso, al igual que los papeles de Sasuke.

Solo espero que no le hayan dicho nada a mi abuelo; con suerte Akira les invento algo para tranquilizarlas.

"¿Puedo montar a Trueno?".-Preguntó Sasuke.

"Claro".-Contesté metiendo un par de emparedados a la canasta.-"Yo llevaré a _Honey, _tiene bastante sin correr, no le hará mal un poco de ejercicio".-Comenté.

"Pero, ¿El potrillo?".-Preguntó preocupado.

"Sasuke, tranquilo".-Pedí riéndome.-"Serán solo un par de horas".-Añadí.-"No le pasará nada".

"Está bien".-Aceptó a regañadientes.-"¿No lo podemos traer?".-Preguntó entusiasmado.

"No lo creo Sasuke".-Contesté sonriendo.-"El potrillo es demasiado pequeño, se puede perder afuera de las caballerizas, no quiero arriesgarme".-Añadí.

Salimos y tomamos nuestros caballos, Sasuke se veía extremadamente sensual montado en el caballo. Se veía poderoso, fuerte y decidido; su cabello se movía con el viento, haciéndolo ondear sus fuertes brazos se marcaban por el esfuerzo que hacía al mover las riendas.

Decidí dejar de mirarlo porque si no lo hacía probablemente perdería el equilibrio. En una mano llevaba la canasta con la comida y con la otra manejaba a Honey.

Estuvimos corriendo un buen rato antes de llegar al lago, fue bastante divertido; porque al parecer a Trueno le daban celos de verme con Honey, entonces intentaba acercarse a mí para que le hiciera una caricia o algo así, y cada vez que mi mano se acercaba a la cabeza de Trueno, Honey comenzaba a correr en una dirección diferente.

Así pasamos un buen rato, hasta que vimos el lago y decidimos que ya era hora de comer.

"Trueno".-Lo llamé una vez que estaban los caballos bien amarrados a unos árboles.-"No tienes por qué estar celoso".-Le expliqué mientras acariciaba su cabeza.-"Tu sabes que te quiero".-Añadí dando un beso en su pelaje.

"Y ahora el celoso seré yo".-Comentó Sasuke atrás de mi.

Ambos reímos y nos sentamos a la orilla del lago mientras comíamos y hablábamos de cualquier tontería que se nos cruzara en la mente.

"Sakura".-Me llamó Sasuke.-"Hay algo que quiero preguntarte".-Casi me da un paro cardiaco al escuchar esas palabras.-"Verás, hablando con Shun y Gina me di cuenta que lo que ellos tienen, es lo que yo quiero".-Hizo una pausa para ver mi reacción.-"Quiero que te enamores de mi, todos los días, quiero que tu estés a mi lado en la mañana, quiero que tu cara sea lo primero que mis ojos vean, quiero tantas cosas, pero lo más importante, quiero que tú seas para mi".-Volvió a hacer una pausa y me miro detenidamente.-"Sakura Haruno, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?".-Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios y sus ojos tenían una mirada que lo hacía ver como un demente.

¿En verdad tenía miedo de mi respuesta?

"Por supuesto".-Contesté sonriendo, me lancé hacia él para atrapar sus labios.-"Ya te habías tardado".-Lo acusé.

"Lo lamento".-Se disculpó antes de volverme a besar.-"Sakura, ya tengo un nombre para el potrillo".-Anunció separándose un poco de mi.-"_Destiny, _¿Qué te parece?".-Preguntó.

"Me parece perfecto".-Contesté.

*****_Mas tarde ese día¨*****_

"Vamos Sasuke solo quiero comprar algo de tomar".-Esta era la tercera vez que le pedía que se detuviera en una tienda.-"Prometo no comprar nada de golosinas".

"No Sakura, hemos comido demasiado estos dos días".-Contestó con tono serio.

"Anda".-Volví a pedir.-"Solo quiero un café".-Dije.-"Hinata va a estar esperándome para un interrogatorio, y no quiero dormirme".-Expliqué.

"Está bien".-Aceptó derrotado.-"Pero si compras alguna golosina, te haré tirarla".-Amenazó.

"Si, Sr. Tutor".-Contesté al notar que usaba su tono profesional.

Sasuke solo rodó los ojos, pero sonreía y su mano estaba entrelazada con la mía.

"Ya vengo".-Dije bajándome del auto.-"¿Seguro que no quieres nada?".-Pregunté por cuarta vez.

"No, Haruno".-Contestó.

Me metí corriendo a la tienda y fui directo a la máquina de café y presione al botón de frapuccino de vainilla.

Ya que tenía mi café me dirigí a la caja a pagarlo, y casi me voy de espaldas al ver a un mujer recargada en la ventana de Sasuke; y por mujer, me refiero a alguien que usa minifalda, tacones extremadamente altos y blusas que no dejan nada a la imaginación. Era una mujer de… ¿Cómo decirlo?

Una mujer de moral relajada, una mujer de la vida galante.

"¡Hey tu!".-Grité en cuanto salí de la tienda.-"Si tu".-Le volví a gritar.-"La que tiene necesidad de mostrar su cuerpo para hacer algo de trabajo".-Inmediatamente se levanto de la ventanilla y se giró para encararme.-"No necesitamos tus servicios, así que puedes irte".-Le espeté llegando a su lado.

"Me llamo _Ami_ (*)".-Contestó viéndome de arriba hacia abajo.-"Y esta caballero estaba solo, y yo solo le ofrecí un poco de…_cariño".-_El tono en el que dijo esa última palabra hizo que me dieran ganas de lanzármele encima y quitarle uno por uno sus cabellos.

"Poco me interesa cómo te llamas, y mucho menos tus intenciones con MI novio".-Hice una énfasis especial en MI novio, para que le quedara en claro a quién pertenecía.

"Pues el no parece pensar lo mismo".-Contestó jalándose un mechón de su cabello.

"Eres un vil zorra".-Espeté antes de lanzarle el café en su cara.

"¡Sakura!".-Gritó Sasuke desde al carro.-"Súbete al auto, ¡Ya!".-Ordenó.

"¡Eres una estúpida!".-Gritó la mujerzuela antes de aventarme haciéndome caer en el suelo.-"Tú no tienes idea con quien te estás metiendo".-Chilló.

"Si lo sé".-Contesté poniéndome de pie.-"¡Con una zorra!".-Grité lo más fuerte que pude.

"¡Ya basta!".-Gritó Sasuke una vez que se había salido del auto.-"Sakura, ¡Al auto! Y usted, ¡Ya lárguese!".-Sonreí al ver cómo le gritaba a esa tipa.-"Tu no te rías y sube al coche".-La sonrisa se borró de mis labios y como una niña recién castigada metí mi trasero al auto.

"No puedo creer que te pusieras a discutir con una prostituta".-Dijo Sasuke ya que se había metido al auto.

"¡Y yo no puedo creer que estuvieras hablando con una!".-Chillé cruzando mis brazos.

"Pensé que quería la hora".-Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Ay por favor! ¿Vestida de esa manera?".-Rodé los ojos y le di la espalda.-"No eres tan idiota".-Susurré.

"Sakura".-Me llamó Sasuke pero no conteste.-"Sakura, confía en mí.".-Pidió.-"No imagine que fuera una prostituta".-Explicó.-"Sakura, por favor no quiero estar peleado contigo".-Volvió a pedir.-"Sakura".-Tomo mi mano e hizo que me girara.-"Escúchame, te quiero a ti, eres todo lo que siempre pedí".-Comenzó a decir.-"¿Por qué querría hablar con una mujer como ella, si te tengo a ti?".-Cuestionó mirándome a los ojos.-"Haruno, por favor no seas terca".-Pidió.

No pude evitar sonreír, y besarlo

"Sasuke, lo lamento".-Me disculpé.-"Pero me da pavor que exista alguien a quien tu prefieras".-Confesé sintiéndome patética.

"Sakura, estas siendo completamente irracional".-Respondió tomando mi cara con sus manos.-"¿Cómo podría haber alguien más en este mundo? Para mí, no hay nadie más que tu.".-Solo pude sonreír como una idiota al ver que era verdad todo lo que Sasuke sentía.

Estacionamos afuera de la casa, y vimos un coche desconocido para mí, decidí ignorarlo ya que tenía que enfrentar a Anita y a Hinata, y tendríamos que darles buenas explicaciones.

"¿Lista?".-Preguntó Sasuke tomando mi mano.

"Nunca".-Contesté riendo nerviosamente. Abrimos la puerta y todas las luces estaban encendidas; en la sala vimos a Anita paraba al lado del sillón principal, junto con Hinata las dos estaban serias, pero no nos veían a nosotros, había alguien más sentando enfrente ellas.

Era la silueta de un hombre sentado cómodamente en el sillón, viendo fijamente a Anita.

Esto estaba extraño.

"¿Nana?".-La llamé ganándome la atención de ambas y me vieron con cara de espanto.-"¿Todo en orden?".-Por una extraña razón me entro miedo, nunca había visto a Anita con esa cara.

"Sakura, te has tardado en llegar".-No puede ser, no esa voz. Por inercia pegué mi cuerpo al de Sasuke, ya que me sentía desvanecer.

"¿Papá?".-Pregunté con la voz cortada al ver que el hombre se paraba y se daba la vuelta.

_Takeshi._

Tantos recuerdos, tantas lágrimas me golpearon, y me sentí desfallecer.

"Sasuke".-Murmuré antes de ver todo negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara… <strong>

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
